Once And Again
by Jodie-chan
Summary: Ed.Ver.AU Kag sold herself to a complete stranger for a big amount of money in order to save her brother's life,she'd never known his name nor saw his face but destiny made their paths to cross once again...InuKag on hiatus...gomen ne
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: Inuyasha and its other characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is the edited version of this story; I'll republish the first 20 chapters before I start to continue the story, I'm really sorry that it took so long, almost forever, for me to resume writing, I have my reasons, valid reasons, I apologize. Thank you for still supporting me, that inspires me a lot to continue.

ONCE AND AGAIN 

By Jodie-chan

Prologue 

Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi; she's a seventeen-year-old Senior High School student at Shikon High. She lives with her mother and younger brother Souta in an old shrine used to tend by their late grandfather. He died when she was 15 and Souta's 8 because of a heart attack. Her life is plain and simple but it changed a few months after her grandpa's death. At first she thought it was just a big joke, the news that her mother broke to her, her brother has a chronic renal failure and he has to undergo dialysis for the mean time until they find the donor that is match to his. He badly needs a kidney transplant; and after almost two years of suffering from that fatal sickness they found a match donor but the problem is the cost of the operation. They need a big amount of money for the operation and medications. Their insurance agency doesn't want to cover up the expenses; it already covered Souta's hospital bills and medications for a year when he was undergoing dialysis every week.

They need the money in two weeks; the doctor said that his brother is too weak; his kidney dysfunction is gradually taking its toll on his body. The doctor said that they were lucky to find a match donor so they have to hurry or else it will be too late. If Souta wouldn't have that operation as soon as possible…he will die. She doesn't want him to die… She loves his brother very much and willing to do everything just to save his life.

"Mr. Takashima, please I really need to borrow that money. My brother has to undergo major operation or else he will die. Please Mr. Takashima, I beg you." She desperately pleaded to the manager of the restaurant she's working to. He doesn't seem to understand her situation although she's already begging at his knees while her tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome I can't do anything about it, the owner of this restaurant doesn't allow lending money, especially that kind of amount, it's too big." Mr. Takashima said while patting her shoulder, and then he left.

Her best friend Sango came over to comfort her. She's the only person she trusted besides her mom. She gave her reassuring hug; she can always make her laugh but that time is different, she can't even smile. "Kagome, please stop crying, I think we can still find another way to collect the money. Don't push yourself too much." She calmly said to her but she never stops crying.

"I'm so desperate Sango, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared for Souta, I never been this scared in my entire life." She said to her in between sobs. She looked at her and saw a pitying look in her eyes.

They sat in the far corner of the restaurant, gladly that there aren't many customers today; they still have time to rest for a while since Mr. Takashima left already. They haven't noticed Yura, she's one of the waitresses in that restaurant just like Sango and Kagome, and she just doesn't attend school like them. She sneaked behind them; they didn't notice that she heard their conversation until she spoke.

"How much money do you need?" She asked curiously and peeked into Kagome's tear stained face. She was stunned for a moment but managed to ask somehow. "Why?"

"Well I heard that you badly need a big amount of money, I'm not saying that I will lend you, I don't have that much money either but I can help you find a way to have it as soon as possible; so what do you say about that." She said, but Kagome still have a doubt besides Yura looks like she doesn't have another decent job that she can refer. Sango have doubts too, judging by the looks she's giving to her. But then again, Kagome reminded herself that she desperately needs that money, so she has to give Yura a chance.

"I need $25,000, for the operation and medications of my brother, it's a big amount, but can you help me?" She asked her full of hope.

"I'll try. I let you know with in this week if I find the 'job' for you." She said smiling and then left to attend to the customers in the restaurant.

Sango turned to her and said, "I don't trust her Kagome. Be careful in dealing with her." She just smiled to her friend and pats her shoulder, "I know but I don't have a choice but to give it a try."

They finished their shift and headed home. Kagome is still thinking about what Yura told her, she has high hopes, but no matter what that job could be, if it will pay her enough money to save her brother's life then she will blindly do it, no matter what the consequences are.

Yura has been absent to the restaurant for three days now and Kagome was really worried that she already forgot the offer she gave. Later that noon, when she's about to go home, she saw her outside the restaurant waving at her. She hurriedly went outside to meet her and said that she found the job for her and she should come with her to meet the person that will provide the job. She hesitated, Sango gave her a warning look but she assures her that she can handle everything just fine.

They arrived in downtown Tokyo, and proceed in a cozy restaurant while they wait for the 'job provider'. The guy arrived, he looks weird, but he also looks like a gay.

"Oi Yura, is she the one," he said and eyed Kagome curiously. Yura only nods. "Hmmnn, she's pretty, innocent looking and reserve, I think the client will like her,' he said still eyeing her, then he extend his hand to shake hers and introduced himself, "I'm Jakotsu, I will be your guide in this job. "So, did Yura explain to you what the 'job' is?" He asked and looked at Yura.

Yura looked at her before replying Jakotsu, "Kagome I don't think I should explain this further, I know you know what I mean." Kagome looked at her in confusion; she doesn't really understand what is happening. She gave a long sigh and said "Kagome, you need the money desperately right?" She nodded. Yura continued, "This is the fastest way to have it…you're going to sell yourself and be a hooker." She was shocked, but remained silent until Jakotsu interrupted, "You know girl, if you are undecided about this offer then don't do it, I can still find another girl. Anyway, I need a virgin, the client requested it, he needs a "never been touched' one and I don't know why."

Kagome looked at him, her shocked hasn't fade yet, and doesn't know if she can do it so she just said "Can I still think about it, until tomorrow?"

"Oh no dear, it's now or never, if you don't want the offer just say it now. The client is not going to wait and waste time on you, but if you decide to accept it now he will pay the half today and the other half after you do the job. Is that clear? Now decide, I'm not too patient, you know," he said irritated.

She was silent for a long time, contemplating if she can do it or not but the image of Souta flashed into her mind and her eyes begun to water.

"Don't cry on me girl! I don't have all the time in the world for you," he said mockingly. Yura just looked at her with her usual smirk.

"I.I..aaaccept it," she stuttered but the tears in her eyes did not stop from flowing freely.

"Good!" he said aloud and he asked again that most embarrassing question, she heard on that day, "Are you a virgin?" She just nodded and blushed; she was just uncomfortable of that topic.

"So the deal is on. Now come with me you two, the client has to see you first. You don't have to worry about your privacy, the client is not the one you will service, you will be the present to a bachelor's party and I don't know the rest. You will never see his face, it would be dark, he will never see you too," he finished. His statement run shivers all over her body. Just the thought of it, scared her to death. She's going to give up everything to this complete stranger, the only thing she should be giving to the person she will marry and love someday, if ever that time comes.

She received the first half of the payment; the guy who paid her is a very rich person. He rides in a limousine and he has a lot of bodyguards too. She never saw his face but thought that it's better that way at least she wouldn't be reminded of what she would do, if it already ends.

She did not tell Sango, Kagome knows she wouldn't let her, it's the first time she hides something from her friend. She just told her that Yura didn't find the job for her, and she thought she bought the lie.

The Takagi household has been busy for a week. They have been preparing for the coming wedding of the youngest son of the Takagi's. Takagi family is known to the society even in the celebrity world. They owned a lot of corporations in Tokyo even in the United States. The oldest son of Murasaki Takagi to his late wife is already married to a beautiful young lady, his name is Sesshoumaru Takagi who is currently running their import /export business. His wife Rin Kanari came from a well-known family also, and they have a one-year-old son. While his youngest son to his second wife Ummei Takagi is getting married to a rich and famous model. Inuyasha Takagi, the most dashing debonair in Japan is going to marry the highest paid model in Tokyo, Kikyou Yokoshima.

Sesshoumaru is still in his office, he has pile of papers to sign but he can't ignore this night because it's Inuyasha's bachelor's party and he has a great gift to his brother. Although they're only half-brother they've settled their differences a long time ago. He picked up his attaché case and walk out of his office to the elevator. He called his brother, "Hello Inuyasha? Where are you? PauseI'm on my way to the hotel, Miroku is already there, I called him, and so are the others. Pause Don't be late Inuyasha! Bye."

In the hotel every invited guests are drinking and singing before Inuyasha arrived. He was always late, that's his trademark.

"Man, it's your bachelor's party and you're still late! Maybe on your wedding day, you'll also be late," Miroku, teased him. He just smirked at him with his ever-famous line "Keh!"

Miroku Kazaana is his best friend since childhood, although he can't stomach his lecherous ways he can be a trusted friend. He trusted Miroku more than his brother. He's just cautious.

The private room they reserved has been a mess, with a loud sound banging on the stereo. "Hey Inuyasha, how does it feel to be getting married to a gorgeous babe like Kikyou," Miroku almost shouted to his ear because of the noise. Miroku is a bit tipsy because he had a few drinks already and so did Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru is still sober. He keeps drinking moderately because he still has a mission to do afterwards.

"I feel great Miroku! But I don't know, Kikyou doesn't seem to be excited about the wedding," he shouted to Miroku's ear too. "Well maybe she just doesn't want to give up her career to being a wife. It's just like asking her to end her life, right?" Miroku said without thinking much. Inuyasha however remained silent and thought for a moment about what did Miroku say, 'Miroku maybe right but if she doesn't want to give up her career, then why did she accept my proposal' He was in deep thought for a moment but decided to cancel the worry and enjoy the party with the rest.

In the other room, Kagome is sitting in the bed for about an hour now and her client hasn't showed up yet. 'What taking him so long? Yeah right, they're having a party first,' she thought and sighed mentally.

She has fallen asleep but stirred when she heard someone opened the door. The room is still too dark but Kagome's eyes were already used to it since she's been there for almost two hours. The door closed and a figure entered the dark room.

"You must be the girl my brother is talking about," Inuyasha said. It's more of a question rather than a statement. He's speech is a bit slurred because he had a few drinks but still manage to keep him conscious.

"Yeah", she said nervously. Her heart is racing, she felt like she wants to bolt out on the door and escape this guy in front of her. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! What would I do?' she mentally argue with herself, 'Kagome you have to do this, there's no backing out, think of Souta. You're doing this for him, you need the money!'

"Can you start now? I want this to end," she mentally kicked herself for being so blunt. "Ok," she heard him say and then she felt that he's walking in her direction to the bed.

After a couple of hours Inuyasha was already sober and mentally cursing his brother for being such a bastard, 'Damn you Sesshoumaru! How could you! This girl is so innocent! Ahhh! He just lay on the bed not making any movements when he heard a whimpering sound from the girl beside him. She was crying. 'Damn! I made her cry! What would I do, I hate it when women cries!'

He calmly said to the girl, "Hey, don't cry…I'm sorry." Kagome was startled, his voice was so gentle, and it calmed her somehow. "Don't be sorry…I was paid to do it," she said quietly and started to get up and heads to the bathroom when she heard him asked. "Why?" "Why what?" she asked him back. "Why did you do this?"

"None of your business," she said annoyed. She thought 'what a nosy bastard, he gets what he wants, why does he have to stick his nose to other people's business!' After putting her clothes on she looked up to her own reflection in the mirror, she's still inside the bathroom. She talked to herself quietly, "Now Kagome, you're not innocent anymore…I feel so pathetic." The tears begun to fall once again, all the bitterness that she felt inside and out were poured out of those tears. But she knew that no matter how many tears she cried; things would never be the same again…

She emerged from the bathroom to the dark room once again. She blindly searched for her bag in the dark but she managed to find it just beside the bed. She turned around and heads to the door when she remember her rudeness a while ago to this man. She turned around once again and calmly said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough. I have a personal reason, I just can't tell…I'm sorry I hope you understand."

He was stunned to what the girl said. She was apologizing to him; it should be the other way around. This girl is so nice. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I see…it's ok," he said gently. She turned to leave again but the words she didn't expect came out of her, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being gentle with me," she said and then she left.


	2. Reality Check

ONCE AND AGAIN… 

By: Jodie-chan

Chapter 1 Reality Check

Inuyasha walked over to his brother's office and barged in without even knocking. He was very furious to Sesshoumaru for playing serious tricks on him last night.

"Why the hell did you pull that shit on me Sesshoumaru!" he shouted on his face and banged his fisted hand in his table.

"You're so ungrateful Inuyasha. Didn't you enjoy your present last night?" he calmly said wearing his usual stoic looks not even glancing up to his furious brother.

"Damn you!" he cursed him aloud. Sesshoumaru looked at him and his lips curved into mischievous grin.

"You're an asshole! She's just an inexperienced teen aged girl and I was drunk and didn't realize it until it was all over!" he said angrily.

"So are you saying you didn't enjoy it. I should have known you prefer whores rather than innocent ones, I paid that wench a big bucks," he said while shaking his head.

He snapped back, "I didn't say that, and I don't take whores, you piece of shit!"

"Then why are you so angry about," he asked him back.

Inuyasha calmed a little when he heard his brother asked, he remembered the girl last night. She was crying but she has a soothing voice. His conscience bothers him again. He couldn't forget what the girl said last night before she left, 'Thank you for being gentle…'

"I feel guilty. I think she has big problem…" he quietly said. His brother looked at him curiously.

"So your conscience is bothering you for screwing an innocent girl? I never thought you have one," he said mockingly. He shot his brother a dangerous glare.

"Shut the fuck up Sess, it's all your fault anyway, you did give me the wench. Why in the seven hells did you do that for?"

Sesshoumaru sighed before replying his idiot of a brother with his poker face. "I'm just giving you options."

Inuyasha looked at him with tons of confusion and asked, "What do you mean options?"

"Ahh never mind Inuyasha, you're still getting married anyway. From the looks of things you're not going to back out on the wedding. And don't ask me anything about the girl because I haven't seen her and I don't know her name either, that's one thing the resource asked me for the girl's privacy. So forget about the girl and stop bothering me, I have work to do," he said bluntly.

"Keh! So you think that would change my mind huh. It doesn't even flash on me, and I'm not interested in that girl. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for her," he finished.

"So, you did enjoy her 'company' then," Sesshoumaru, said with a grin.

"Screw you Sess!" Inuyasha said while walking out of his brother's office and slamming the door.

Sesshoumaru gave a low chuckle while shaking his head. "Soon Inuyasha you're going to screw your own life. Certainly…" he muttered to himself.

Kagome received the second half of her payment from Jakotsu the next day when she met him and Yura at the same place they met before. She was absent from her work because her whole body was aching; that only reminds her of what happened last night. She sighed and clutched the money in her bag protectively. She's on her way to the hospital where her brother has been confined and her mother watching him. She already prepared herself because her mother will surely bombard her with loads of questions including Sango. And it's probably about getting the money that fast. She doesn't know if they're going to believe her or not but she will never tell the truth, not until she's breathing. She would never going to disgrace her family's name.

She arrived at the hospital in time to see her mother and Sango talking to a doctor outside Souta's room. They noticed her and run to meet her. "Mama I have the money now. Souta can have the operation as soon as possible," she said to her mother and handed the money in an envelope to her.

Her mother gasped but managed to ask her, "Kagome where did you get this money?"

"Yeah, Kag, how could you possibly produced that amount in just a week," Sango asked accusingly.

She gave her mother and Sango an annoyed look and said irritated, "I didn't stole it if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how?" they asked her in unison. She sighed and said calmly, "I asked Mr. Takashima, our manager in the restaurant if he knows someone that lends money. He said yes, so I grab that opportunity to ask him to take me there, and they lent me the money. I can pay in terms like installment within a span of years depending on how much money I owe. I have to pay them back in a couple of years but with interest of course.

They seemed to look convinced with her 'story' but her mother asked her again, "But Kagome how could we pay that amount. The shrine doesn't make much money now because there are only few tourists visiting."

She gave her mom a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry mom I'm going to work hard to pay for it and I'll study harder so after I graduate I can look for a better and high paying job."

Her mom gave her a weak smile and hugged her. "Thank you Kagome, what would I do without you." She hugged her back and then turned to face Sango.

"Thanks Sango-chan for always being with me," she said to her.

She smiled and gave Kagome a pat on the shoulder and said, "You should ask the doctor now so Souta can have his operation as soon as possible." That snapped Kagome back to reality.

Her mother followed the doctor to fill up some information. Souta's operation is scheduled the next day. Kagome hopes that what she did wouldn't go into waste. Souta will be fine…her brother will live.

Inuyasha arrived at their mansion being greeted by his loving mother. His mom is a very fine woman, very down to earth despite their extreme wealth, she has a kind heart and she always smiles. He hugged and kissed his mom. "How's your day Mom," he asked her politely.

"Oh I'm fine, besides I should be the one asking you that, you didn't come home last night," she said giving him an accusing look. Inuyasha looked at her mother nervously and gulped.

"Ahh…Sess and Miroku gave me a bachelor's party Mom, and we had a little drink so I didn't make it home. I stayed in the hotel and went straight into the office in the morning," he finished but carefully reminded his self to drop the other event happened last night.

"Ok, that's convincing enough," she grins at his son. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His mother is a very smart and sneaky woman.

"Oh and by the way son, your fiancée is here. She's in the garden talking to her cell phone for God knows how long," his mom said and made a face. Inuyasha always knew from the beginning that her mother doesn't like Kikyou much because of her stuck up attitude; despite that fact, Inuyasha really loves her. His father has her favor because Kikyou's father is a politician while his father is a businessman. They make a good combination.

"Mom, don't start…we already talked about this before and you understand me right?" he sweetly said to his mother while giving her a light smile.

"Inuyasha, I am your mother I just want to make sure that you'll have a peaceful and happy married life," her mother said seriously.

He just sighed and said, "Mom I know that…you just want the best for me but I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a grown up man and I'm

getting married." His arms spread wide open presenting his self to his mother. "Besides you did manage to live with dad for so many years, don't you think I can't do that with Kikyou?" he added.

Her mother frowned and waved her hand in his face "Alright you win, now go to her before she'll have one of her mood swings," she said mockingly to his son. He smiled at her and took off to meet her fiancée.

In the garden, Kikyou is busy talking to someone in her cell phone when Inuyasha sneaked behind her and hugged her waist. She was startled for a while and then looked behind her when he saw Inuyasha grinning at her. She didn't stop talking in her cell phone; when Inuyasha is about to say something she made a shushing motion with her hand to stop Inuyasha from bothering her.

He started to bring a scowl on his face. Kikyou is ignoring him again; she's always like that whenever she's busy talking to someone over her cell phone. He released her in his embraced and started to stomp back inside the house.

Kikyou noticed him when he's about to leave. "I'll just call you later ok," she said over the phone and then clicked it off. "Inuyasha where have you been! I waited for so long here! She shouted to him with her hands on her hips while her brows are twitching with annoyance.

He stopped on his track and turned around just to see his very annoyed girlfriend. He still has his scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest when he said, "You finished chatting to who ever that fucking someone you're talking with!"

"Don't change the subject and don't shout at me!" she said furiously. Inuyasha shouts back, "I'm not shouting at you bitch!"

Kikyou begun to pull her act, her tears are now pouring from her eyes and that did not escape from Inuyasha's view. He mentally kicked himself for making her cry, she really hates when women cries especially if it's Kikyou. When he saw her tears he hurriedly stomped back to her and hugged her gently. "Shush…it's ok, don't cry. I'm sorry," he said gently while stroking her back. He always melts when she cry but he didn't know that she's grinning evilly at his back.

She's a model but she can be a good actress too, times like this it can very useful. 'I can always have you in my fingers Inuyasha,' she thought.

Kagome stayed in the hospital the whole evening to watch over his brother. She asked her mom to get some rest so she let her come home. Her shift in the restaurant is at night but she has classes in the morning, but that doesn't bother her to stay with her little brother.

"He looks so weak and fragile," she said quietly while stroking his pale hands. She planted a kiss on his forehead and drifted to dream land in the chair she's sitting beside his bed.

Before sleep claimed her she thought for a moment that their misery would end sooner. She convinced herself that Souta will be fine and there would be no more problems to come. Or at least that what she's hoping…


	3. Crowded Places, Clouded Hearts

**ONCE AND AGAIN**…

By Jodie-chan

Chapter 2 Crowded Places, Clouded Hearts…

Souta's operation was basically a success since there weren't any problems in the procedure, the only thing that worries them is Souta's possible rejection to the new transplanted kidney to his system; but with proper medication and maintenance he would 95 sure to survive the danger.

Kagome and her mother are fully aware of Souta's situation. They are in the hospital lobby just outside the recovery room where Souta is. They will only be allowed to visit him again after he's out of the recovery room.

"Kagome, dear, wake up," her mother pat her shoulder lightly and whispered to her. She has been sleeping since her brother entered the recovery room. She sleepily rubs her eyes and yawn. Her mother is smiling to her, happiness evident on her face.

"Kagome you should go back home and prepare, you have a shift on this afternoon right?" asked her mom. She only nods. "Besides Kagome your brother is doing fine now, the doctor said that we can take him home a few weeks from now. He's going to have his check ups every now and then to ensure his full recovery," she said calmly.

"That's a great news mom!" she said happily and hugs her mother.

She hugs her back and said, "Yes dear, so better get going, Sango must be waiting for you." She kissed her mother's cheek and took off.

Inuyasha is impatiently waiting for Miroku in the bus terminal. He called his friend to give him a ride because he doesn't have his car with him. He's sitting in one of the benches in the terminal's lobby reading a newspaper when he spotted Miroku coming.

Miroku waves to him wearing his usual perverted grin glancing sideways every now and then if he spot some pretty and sexy women.

"Where is your car?" Miroku asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I stayed over night to Kikyou's condo, I left my car in the house and she dropped me here. She has an appointment with some bastard I don't know who, it's out of her way if she going drop me at the office" he said irritated.

"Oh…I see," he said gaping like a fish. "So… did you break the bed Inuyasha?" Miroku asked teasingly while they walk towards his car.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha slapped his friend's head upside down. "Get your mind off the gutter Miroku! We didn't do anything, asshole!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Hey! Don't get too violent, I'm just curious," Miroku said while rubbing his sore head from his friend's outburst.

The place is too crowded, lots of people are going in every direction, and they're like ants that are trying desperately to keep their tracks. They pass through others pushing and making their way to Miroku's car.

On the other side of the terminal, Sango is waiting patiently to Kagome when she saw her friend coming her way. She's still a bit farther from Sango when she saw her. She shouts while running and waving to her, "Sango, I'm sorry I'm late!"

She's still panting heavily when she reached her. "It's ok, but we better hurry now or else Mr. Takashima's going to kill us both," Sango said smiling to her. She nods and they ride the next bus that stops beside them.

Before Inuyasha and Miroku reach the car, Inuyasha heard a girl shouts in his back. He recognized the voice. It was the girl from the night of the bachelor's party. He abruptly turns around to follow where the voice is coming from, but the place is too crowded.

"Damn, too fucking crowded place," he muttered to his self while looking around for the source of the voice he can't get out of his mind lately. Miroku looks curiously to him while following his gaze.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? What are you looking at?" asked Miroku.

He turns his gaze to his friend and said, "Nothing…I must be hearing things," he said while rubbing his temples. "This whole wedding thing gives me too much headache," he grumbled most to himself.

Miroku shrugs his shoulder and said, "Chill out my friend, it's your big day tomorrow!"

"Yeah", he agreed.

Sango and Kagome are chatting happily at the bus on their way to their workplace. "So, how's Souta now? Sango asked her friend.

"He's doing well Sango, the operation was successful and his on his way to recovering," she said smiling.

"I told you, everything will be ok, you just have to hope and pray hard. Nothing is impossible as long as you believe that you can overcome trials, right?" Sango said while giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," she said and smiled back. 'Everything's going to be alright, all I have to do is to make sure Souta's health will recover quickly, take care of my family, work and study hard, get into college, find a good job and forget…forget everything that happened that night…' she thought.

She's lost in deep thought when she notices that Sango's waving her hand in her face. "Hey Kag, what's wrong?"

Sango asked her curiously. She blinks a couple times before answering. "Uhhm…nothing."

They arrived at the restaurant a few more minutes before their shift. Yura already resigned from her work, she wondered why but prefers to not bother herself anyway; at least now no one knows what she did. They get their share from the 'job' she did, they didn't tell her but she knew. Yura and Jakotsu, are suckers and she's not stupid.

Inuyasha Takagi and Kikyou Yokoshima's wedding has been a success since it was attended by people from high society, in business, politics and celebrity world. Although it didn't seem to be as solemn as any other weddings because there were bunch of press people invited by Kikyou's family. They love fame and limelight.

"Congratulations my friend," Miroku said while shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Break a leg including the bed!" he said teasingly while chuckling.

Inuyasha's reply, "Keh! Pervert!"

Inuyasha's mother walks over the two men smiling sweetly. "What are you two doing, it's cold here outside," she said concerned. The wedding's reception was held in a five star hotel with around a thousand guests. "The guests already left, the only ones remaining are the press," said her mother.

"Awww Aunt Ummei, you don't need some stupid press people to impress. Your charm and beauty is enough to bring a smile to everyone's face," Miroku said teasingly to Inuyasha's mom while kissing the back of her palm.

"Oh why Miroku, you really do know how to recognize genuine charm and beauty, don't you" she said smiling while glaring at his own son.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "That's why my mother loves you Miroku, and you never cease on flattering her."

"Don't be jealous Inuyasha, not because you don't have a thing for real beauty doesn't mean you have to be conceited," Miroku said while making a face to his friend.

"I'm not, stupid!" Inuyasha said irritated and glares daggers at his friend.

"Yes you are! Miroku shouts while pointing a finger at Inuyasha's direction.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha shouts back while trying to catch Miroku's pointing finger to him.

Inuyasha's mom watches the two in awe. They would never outgrow their childish ways. "You two stop the bickering," she interrupted. "I'm going back inside, Sess will be going home and I want to kiss my step-grandson before they go and say goodbye to Rin also. Rin is a very nice daughter-in-law," his mother said emphasizing each word in a mocking voice.

Miroku gave a low chuckle and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Before turning away to go inside, his mother added, "And Inuyasha, go get your wife away from the press, I don't want to read from the magazines about her favorite 'positions' in the bed." Miroku bursts into fits of laughter while Inuyasha turns seven shades of red. Her mother walks away from them chuckling while waving her hands in the air.

"Mothers…" Inuyasha muttered to his self.

Two Months Later

(A/N: Gomen if I'm going to be a little faster here, I just don't want you guys left hanging, anyways, let's continue with the story.

Inuyasha decided to move in New York, USA because Kikyou insisted. His mother did not approve but his father did. Kikyou doesn't want to give up her modeling career that easily. She accepted lots of offers in the States so she convinced his husband to come with her, in other word she threatened him with her award winning acts.

He's going to handle their insurance business in New York that's why he made sure Miroku comes with them. Miroku agreed; he's so easy to convince especially if it involves meeting a lot of pretty and sexy blonds. He's already making a list. ( -)

In the airport, Inuyasha's mom is giving him 30 minutes preach. "Inuyasha, call me everyday, visit every month and don't forget to brush your hair every morning, ok?" she said while shaking a finger to his face. Miroku is just looking and grinning like an idiot to his friend while Kikyou is waiting impatiently, her shades covering her narrowed and annoyed expression. She couldn't get a long properly with her mother-in-law.

"Mom…" he said and rolled his eyes. "Hhmp! Don't make that face on me Inuyasha, I know you still needs your mother!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. (A/N: That's an Inu pose, maybe he got that from his mom?)

"Ok Mom, I know, I know," he said. He kissed and hugged his mother for the last time, so did Miroku and Kikyou, it wasn't just too sincere in her way.

It's Saturday, Kagome has no classes today and her shift in the restaurant is in the afternoon. Souta's doing better everyday, he's been home one month ago after recovering from the operation.

She feels so tired and doesn't feel like getting out of the bed. "I feel horrible today, what is wrong with me..." she said sleepily to herself still lying on her bed. Her fat cat Buyo is still peacefully sleeping at her side. She scratched the back of her ears and she started purring. Kagome giggled lightly and muttered, "Lazy cat."

"Must get up", she said while trying to stand up but when she's on her feet, she felt a blinding dizziness over her and almost lost her balance if she hadn't grab the table near her bed. She blinks a couple of times to clear her vision but then she felt a throbbing pain in her belly. Without thinking she rushed to the bathroom and throws up everything she ate last night.

After all the choking and throwing up, she washed her face and stood in front of the mirror looking at her own reflection. She looked so pale, she can still feel her heart beating faster, the veins at the side of her head are pulsating and then it dawns on her…

"No…no…it can't be," she said to herself shaking her head sideways, her lips quivering and her body trembling uncontrollably. Then she bursts out, crying silently. She doesn't want her mother and Souta to hear her. She locked the bathroom and cried, cried harder and harder. Her tears didn't stop…it will never stop. Never…


	4. Consumed Heart

ONCE AND AGAIN 

By Jodie-chan

Chapter 3 Consumed Heart

Sunday morning, Kagome decided to tell Sango about her condition since it was confirmed that she's definitely going to be a mother soon. She sneaked from her mother yesterday to drop by in the nearest clinic to take pregnancy test. And the thing she feared the most was confirmed, she's positively pregnant.

It was like a bomb blown to her face, she's just recovering from a recent problem and now she's facing another problem. She was so lost that day she didn't notice she's already sitting in a bench at the park near her school. She watched the sun sets as the surroundings goes darker and so did the pain she feels inside.

It took almost all her courage to talk it over with her best friend. She needs someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, all the strengths she have has been consumed enough.

They're been sitting in the same bench where Kagome stayed yesterday. She is unusually quiet.

"So Kagome, we're here in the park, now care to tell me what you've been talking about that you can't tell over the phone," she said while looking at her friend curiously.

Kagome is looking down on her hands in her lap like it is the most interesting thing to look at while the gentle breeze blows her raven-black hair out of her face, which only shows her blue-gray eyes that's full of deep sadness and tiredness. She's quiet for sometime, readying herself to reveal the truth to her friend.

"Sango…I'm pregnant." She said calmly still looking down, not even noticing Sango's reaction until she heard her gasps.

Sango's jaw dropped and when her brain finally registered properly what Kagome told her all she could say is, "How…why…who?"

"It's a long story Sango, but if you want to listen, I'll tell everything from the beginning…" Sango can feel pain from her friend's voice and it's shaky too as if she wants to restrain the urge to cry.

Sango hold her hands and smile to her. "Kagome I have all the time in the world to listen to you, I am your friend. But is it Hojo?"

"No!" she said defensively while shaking her head.

"That's better, I'm relieved, he doesn't deserve you at all, only in my opinion but I think he's really boring?" she said while making a face that earns a light smile from Kagome. She knows that Sango only wants to cheer her up a little.

Kagome begun to relate everything, from the day she met Jakotsu and Yura in the restaurant to the night she gave herself to the longhaired stranger in a very, very dark room of the hotel that she tried hard to forget but failed. It took her only 30 minutes to finish her story.

"Oh my God Kagome, you don't know the guy at all and, and…I don't know what to say. Kagome I'm so sorry, I never imagined that you're carrying this kind of burden all by yourself." She's in near tears too.

"I know Sango…but I was desperate that time, I don't want Souta to die…it's the only way I can think of." That's the last thing she said before bursting into tears, Sango can't help but took pity on her friend. She hugged her and she hugged her back. She cried on her shoulders and held on as if her life depended on her.

When she calmed down a little, Sango manage to ask if she's going to tell her mother about it.

"Sango, I already made my decision, I gonna tell mom and I'm going to bear and raise this child. What I did is already a mistake…I don't want to commit another one."

"Rumors spread quickly, and how about school?" She looked at her friend to see determination in her eyes. She may be a crybaby but she knew in her heart that she's a strong girl.

"I know, I'll continue to study, we only have 2 more terms and we'll graduate in Senior High School. The doctor said that I'll be due around mid March and from then I'll just take every step of the way," she said smiling.

"And I would always be there just don't forget, I will be the godmother of your baby," she said teasingly.

Somehow she felt as if the burden she had has been lifted a little bit from her shoulder. She can smile now, with her family and friends behind her, she can make it somehow.

But as expected, it wouldn't be that easy to face the world knowing that unwanted pregnancy especially in teen-agers has been a subject of scrutiny.

Rumors spread quickly in the campus. Kagome Higurashi, one of the brightest students in Shikon High, always on top of the class and honor lists…pregnant!

She endured every insults, every humiliation for the sake of her baby. Students gossiping on her back, talking ill of her situation, calling her names when they think she can't hear them even the people she consider her friends shunned her.

She can live through it all but not her best friend. One day when they're having their lunch in the canteen, Sango saw a few girls sitting across their table whispering to each other. Sango wouldn't bother at all if she didn't only hear her friend's name in their mouths saying some nasty things about Kagome.

Sango was furious; she was seething in anger and ready to stomp over the gossiping girls when Kagome held her back.

"Sango don't…just don't mind them, ok. Eat your lunch and then we'll go." Sango only nods and continue eating her meal.

"How disgusting! She must've been chasing men, and ends up eating watermelon," one girl whispered aloud and giggled. The other girls started laughing and giggling.

That time Kagome wasn't fast enough to stop Sango. She stomped to the girls across them and banged her fists on their table.

"Shut up!" she shouted on their face. All the girls gone quiet but Sango was just starting. "You know what, if you can't say anything right…just shut all your fucking mouths and stop insulting my friend! If I ever hear one more nasty words from all of you, I'll swear to God I'm going to rip all your tongues out and make you eat it!" she shouted on four girls' paled face who have gone too quiet while she's making a threatening remark, afraid that if they say something, Sango's gonna pull their tongues right then and there.

Kagome was shocked; she has never heard Sango cursed and gave a death threat like that, she must've been really mad. Sango's scary when she's angry.

That incident made all the rumors and gossiping subsided slowly. And earned Sango a reputation that even guys in their school was afraid of. 'Don't make a certain girl named Sango Taijiya angry or she'll rip your tongues out and make you eat it.' (A/N: Those girls were lucky, I didn't make Sango's boomerang appear in this fic, coz if I did they'll be dead meat in a split second - )

A few more months have passed, a week from now and they'll be graduating from Senior High School. It's mid March and Kagome is really big now. She's hoping that the baby comes out after graduation. She still wants to attend the graduation ceremony to deliver her Valedictory address at least before giving birth.

She's stroking her belly while sitting in the couch watching TV with Sango. "Hey Kag…aren't you afraid of giving birth?" she asked with concern.

"Afraid…maybe…but not for myself, for my baby. I don't know what kind of life I can give to him and I don't know how to be a mother either. But then again, there's mom and Souta and you…I will be ok and my son."

"Ever wonder how he would look like, I mean you don't have any clue, what if he looks like more of his father…and he doesn't look good?"

"No matter what he looks like he's still my son and I will love him with all my heart. Maybe at first when I found about my pregnancy, I felt really sad and depressed but now that I feel him coming into this world I can't help but be excited. I'm happy Sango…I don't know why, but I do. Mama is very excited too even Souta, although he doesn't know the real story, and he never ask. Maybe someday I can tell him, when he's old enough."

**Graduation day.**

The Shikon High's gym is very crowded with so many students taking pictures, posing everywhere, congratulating each other.

The ceremony has just ended a few minutes ago. "Wow sis, this is a cool medal," Souta said in awe while holding and looking at his sister's gold medal.

"What can you say Souta, you're sister is very intelligent," Sango said smiling.

"Not to mention pretty and charming," her mom teased.

"Stop patronizing me, will you?" Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome I gotta go now, mom, dad and Kohaku are waiting for me in the car." She hugged her friend before leaving.

Inside the car on their way home, Kagome's mother drives and Souta's beside her while Kagome is in the back when they heard her shrieked.

"Mom go back!"

"Kagome, why?" her mother asked in concern.

"I think my water bag broke…" That's the magic word and her mother sped up to busy roads of Tokyo not caring if she could hit someone or something on the way as long as they will reach the hospital in time. Kagome's shrieking and Souta's praying.

Outside the delivery room her mother is squinting uneasily at her chair. Every now and then she'll stand up, sit and walk, stand up, sit and walk…

"Mama will you please calm down, I'm sure oneechan will be fine," Souta said a little annoyed of her mother's anticipation.

"I can't help it, my baby's going to have a baby now. She's so young…but then again I'll have a grandson too, I'm so excited!" his mother said with dreamy looks in her eyes. Souta just rolled his eyes.

Sango came bashing in the hospital. She's equally excited like Kagome's mom. "Aunt Mikan, how's Kagome, how is she doing, is she gonna be alright. I can't wait any longer!" Sango said while panting heavily.

Souta sweat dropped. "Women."

Then they heard a loud scream, a very loud scream that came from the delivery room. The scream echoed through the hospital and slightly shaking it's walls and breaking some glass windows. The voice belongs to, no other than…Kagome Higurashi. ( - )

A thousand miles away from Tokyo, across the seas' a certain long silver haired guy is sleeping soundlessly in his bed. He shifts on his side, he seems to be having a nightmare, his face is contorting, and his brows twitching and sweat appears on his face.

"Ahhhhh!" he bolts upright, panting heavily and clutching his head tightly. "What the hell is that…screaming girl in my dream? Is it a nightmare? Gods she's loud." He said to himself while rubbing his temples.

Inuyasha look on the other side of the bed. "Where's Kikyou?" But then he remembers that his wife is out of the country, she's somewhere in Paris now, probably gliding in the ramp. "Crap! She fucking left yesterday! How could I forget?" He gets back to sleep hoping not to hear the 'loud girl in his dream'.

**Back in Tokyo**

Kagome's mom is holding a bundle in her arms while smiling from ear to ear. "Oh dear look at him, he so beautiful!" he mother squealed in happiness. Sango and Souta look on.

"Mama, he's not beautiful, he's a boy, he's supposed to be handsome or cute," Souta said innocently. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh! That's what I mean." His mom said.

Before she hands the baby to her daughter, Sango looks closely to the sleeping infant and thought, 'His father must be really good looking…Kag's mom is right he's beautiful beyond description…I wonder what his father looks like.' "Kagome look, your son is so cute and he has your hair too, well just a bit lighter, but most of your features…"

"Yeah…he's beautiful…" she said groggily while holding the baby's tiny hands. Overwhelming and unexplainable happiness flooded Kagome's heart, she may never understand the feeling but she welcomes it with a smile.

Souta sits besides his sister and asked, "Oneechan, what will you name him?"

Kagome looks on his son once again and a smile grazed her lips.

"Inari".

Sango and her mother smile, they exchanged looks…he's a blessing after all.

A/N: I made a bunch of corrections and I changed the name of Kagome's son too, it's better that way I think…

INARI – The rice or harvest god in Japanese mythology


	5. Let Go, Breathe In And Move On

ONCE AND AGAIN 

By Jodie-chan

Chapter 4 Let Go, Breathe In and Move On

Five years later…

Inuyasha is still lying in the bed, snorting peacefully when the phone rang. He didn't even stir in his sleep when the answering machine recorded the incoming message, "I died yesterday, so just leave a message, if I comeback to life I'll call you back…. beep sound "Hello Inu honey, it's me Kikyou, just want to ask you a favor…you remember the bracelet you gave me on our anniversary last year, the one with rubies on it? I kind of misplaced it, I look all over my luggage and I can't find it, it's one of my favorite, you know. Can you look for it, in the closet, under the bed or in the bathroom? Wherever just look for it ok, I can't come home tonight, we'll go clubbing. Don't wait for me; I'll be home in the morning. Bye!"

After a few more minutes Inuyasha is already up. It is a warm Sunday morning; he'd taken a bath, ate his breakfast and read the newspaper before checking the answering machine for new messages.

He already got Kikyou's message that earned a mouthful of cursing from him. Telling his self that his wife only remembers him when she's asking a favor not even bothering to ask if he's still alive or dead.

He still did what she said and look over the bedroom to find the bracelet that is so precious to her. While looking in the closet over the pile of her clothes, he noticed something underneath. He pulled it out and saw a foil pack of pills.

When he saw it, he's blood boiled, he fisted his hands and crumpled the whole pack. He clearly remembered what Kikyou told him, two months ago. They had a fight that day but she agreed to stop taking the pills so she'll be able to get pregnant and they can start to build a real family. He was so happy that day, thinking that there is still hope in their failing relationship…but now what he discovered has shattered every hope he has to build his dream, a family… a complete one.

It's morning and he waits patiently for her to come home. He's just sitting in the couch, he already packed everything he needs, his luggage laying on the floor when he heard the car pulling over the garage. The clock's ticking and so are her shoes on the floor. He's looking down and he heard her speaks.

"Morning hon! Business trip?" He looked at her with a scowl, anger evident on his face. She's pointing a finger over the luggage on the ground. He shook his head and looked at her intently. The moment of truth has come.

"Here's the bracelet you've been looking for I found it in the closet…" His voice was cold and sends shivers down her spine.

"You're visiting your mom?" She said calmly and walks over to Inuyasha taking the bracelet from his hand.

"No…I'm leaving Kikyou…" He stood and walks over to his luggage to pick it up when Kikyou caught his left arm.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Her brows furrowed in confusion, eyeing his every move. He pulled something in his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped when she saw what it was. Blood escaped her narrowed expression for a moment but recovered quickly in a span of a minute.

"What a pathetic excuse Inuyasha!" She glares at him trying to push guilt and nervousness that engulfs her.

"Pathetic excuse? Do you know what you're talking about Kikyou? Do you know how I felt when I saw those pills? You agreed to me two months ago! You said you'll stop taking those pills and you God damned lied to me!" He bursts out his anguish. His towering over her, his face was red in anger and he's clenching and unclenching his hands as if ready to strike any minute.

She's gaping; she has never seen Inuyasha that angry. She doesn't want to admit to herself but she's afraid too. She wouldn't let him have his way; she can always control him…that's what she believes.

"I told you before, I'm not ready!" Her hands on her hips, she's trying to fight back with same anger in her voice.

"Damn it Kikyou, it's been 5 years and still not ready! Keh! I already waited too long and I had enough! I'm sick and tired of this game, I'm going back home!" His voice is mocking her and she will never let him win.

Her eyes soften and tears are starting to pour from it. She covered her face and cried harder. For a while Inuyasha was caught off guard but he's ready. She can't pull her acts anymore.

He starts to walk over his luggage picking it up when he felt arms encircled his waist. "Inuyasha, you're not serious aren't you? We can still talk this out and start again." He untangled her hands on his waist and turned to face her.

"Too much damage Kikyou…it can't be fixed anymore" It's not easy for him too, he has to leave before she melts him again. "When I get back in Tokyo, Atty. Hirigizawa will send the divorce papers to you. We already talk so you can just ask your lawyer to talk to him."

She stared at him, shock written all over her face, then he felt her hand on his face. slap His face turned slightly due to the impact of the slap he received from her. "Bastard! You can't do this to me!" She's back in her normal self again.

"Why can't I?" He snorted and crossed his arm over his chest regaining his composure.

"On what grounds! You can't use your pathetic excuse to divorce me because that's a normal thing for women!" She fights back, word for word, glare for glare.

"Keh! My lawyer can take care of that for me. That's why I'm paying him, it's his job." His sense of reason is breaking every possible way she has to turn him down.

"Maybe you just want to get rid of me because you're womanizing!" She's desperate and she's freaking out, she can feel that she's losing.

"Don't ever accuse me of something I never did! I may never be a perfect husband but I never cheated on you! Don't stop me anymore! I'm leaving now!" He stomps towards the door carrying his luggage when he saw a porcelain vase hit it before he can even pass.

He looked over to see a hysterical Kikyou throwing everything she grasped towards his direction. Good thing he can dodge every hit.

"You asshole! You can't do this to me! You can't leave me! I'm your wife bastard!" She's in rage, her tears and mascara smudged her face and her voice is squeaking.

"Go on! Smash everything you reach! The law is on my side anyway." He continues on his pace but turned around again to face her. "Why don't you just take an audition in Holywood, you'll probably have a good part in a film…you're a great actress Kikyou, you might win an Oscar award. Put that talent of yours into use." He smirked and his voice was filled with complete sarcasm.

"Fuck you! Get out! Go back and crawl to your mother's skirt for all I care!" She shouted back on him in full force.

"I've been trying but you wont let me…just don't forget to sign the divorce papers." He shrugged and resumes his track.

"I'm not signing anything! You can't get rid of me that easily! I swear!" Her voice didn't leave the same level of anger she has a while ago.

"Is that so? Ok…see in you in court Kikyou…goodbye." He managed to calm himself at least before he left…she had been part of his life too.

He walked out of the house he lived in for 5 long years…leaving every painful memory. Miroku's waiting in his car, they have a flight to catch. "What took you so long? I almost fall asleep here, you know."

"I had just been watching a very dramatic and touching scene…" he trailed off.

Tokyo, Japan

"It's nice to be back…" Inuyasha said stretching his arms over his head while waiting for their driver to fetch them in the airport. He called his mother after they arrived at Narita Airport. She didn't seem surprised that he's back and she sounded really happy…no…she's extremely happy.

"Yeah, I miss all the pretty girls here too…"A grin creeping up Miroku's face.

"There you go again Miroku, as lecherous as ever?" He rolled his eyes and made a face.

The driver didn't take too long. He dropped Miroku on his old condo that's being occupied by his cousin.

Her mother greeted him with a smile from ear to ear. He hugged and kissed his Mom; he really missed her after all.

"Oh my baby…look at you, you never seem to grow old, you still look as young as ever… not a 27 year old divorced man." She said still smiling on him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Not yet Mom, it haven't been settled." He snorted remembering what just happened between him and Kikyou.

"I knew it even before, it will come to this Inuyasha. It just took you 5 years to realize it didn't you?" She led her son to his room…his old room.

"Now all you have to do is rest, I'll call you later for dinner, you must be really tired from the flight and everything." She exited his room and he tried to rest and sleeps in order to forget all the troubles he had and will have. He knew that Kikyou would never give up easily. Thankful that he listened to his mother before the wedding that he and Kikyou should sign an agreement that neither of them should share their wealth, in other words, there are no conjugal properties to split. At first he was not in favor of it but his mother insisted, and Kikyou agreed, her pride was more important to her, besides she's equally rich like Inuyasha's family.

The next day, his father demanded an explanation from him. He tried his very best to convince his father that he was reasonable enough to divorce his wife. At first he was still disapproving, but in the end he manage to make his father understand him and his situation.

"I guess we can't do anything about it anymore, can we?" His father sounds exhausted after an hour of argument with his son. They're sitting in the study room where they talk about family matters privately out of earshot of the helpers in the mansion.

"We can't stop the inevitable…" His mother stood up and headed to the door, Inuyasha followed his mother but his father spoke again.

"Ahh Inuyasha, since you're staying here for good…I want you to handle the Advertising Agency, your brother has a handful in our import/export business and I'm tired. I will be retiring this year. Didn't your mother tell you?" His wife made a face and he smiled and winked at her. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Ahh, yes dear…your father will be retiring and we have plans to go on a cruise vacation. We've been planning this for quite sometime now, and since you're here already, it's a great timing.

"Yeah right…as if I have a choice." He snorted and smiled at them. His parents were sure old enough but never they lose the fire and romance in their relationship. How he wished the same for himself…

Takagi Advertising Unlimited

"Kagome-chan, how does it feel to be a newly promoted Junior Creative Director huh?" Sango nudged her best friend while handling her a file of folders.

"Well…you know Sango-chan,I was really scared because I have lots of responsibilities now. This is very different not like before, being just a staff of the Creative Department, I'll just contribute ideas and brainstormed with the others, now I have to think all by myself, well not actually but mostly it should be entirely my ideas and concepts. It's just heavier…I guess. But I'm happy, especially I get to have a raise." She giggled and winked to her.

"Have you heard about the new president? I think he's coming today. Nanami said he's the youngest son of Mr. Murasaki Takagi…I wonder if he's as strict as Mr. Smith." Sango stated while looking up the ceiling.

"If he's the son of the owner, he's probably a good person, a gentleman. I've seen the old man before in some meetings and I think he's really nice. We can hope his son is…" Kagome gave Sango a reassuring smile and gets back to work.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going down the lobby ok. I'll give some appointment schedules to Nanami." She waived to her and headed to the elevator.

Kagome is sorting files in her table when she noticed that the file folder she's looking for was gone. "Where is that folder?" And then she remembered that Sango might have taken the file with her accidentally. She wasn't back yet. "Oh crap, what's taking her so long?" she muttered to herself. 'I should go down now', she thought for a moment and headed to the elevator.

There are two men in the elevator, checking and fixing some wiring in the button pad.

"Uhhm, excuse me? Is there a problem in here," she asked politely to the two men.

They both looked at her in unison. "Yes ma'am, the elevator broke down, so you have to take the stairs, but if you can wait for 30 minutes…" She didn't wait for the man to finish.

"No thanks, I think I'll just take the stairs." She smiled to them before turning and headed down the stairs.

"Ok Kagome, this is just an exercise…Oh crap, I'm in the 10th floor, sigh better do this now…arrggh, it's your entire fault Sango-chan," she muttered to herself and starts to race down the stairs.

Ground Floor Lobby

Inuyasha is waiting impatiently to Miroku. He's standing in the lobby near the front desk area. All the employees and people passing are looking at him curiously while the girls are turning their heads towards his direction and drooling. Who wouldn't be, a long silver haired guy, with flashing golden eyes, clad in an expensive Armani suit, looking as handsome and gorgeous like a celebrity.

Sango nudged Nanami, the receptionist, who is now drooling all over Inuyasha. "Who's that guy, Nanami?"

"Him?" She looked at Sango with dreamy eyes. Sango only nods. She looked at the logbook where he signed in. "Ohh it's here, his name is Inuyasha Takagi."

Sango only gasped. "Why Sango?" Nanami asked innocently.

"He's the youngest son of Mr. Takagi, our new President." Sango trailed off. Nanami was dumbstruck. Sango walks over to Inuyasha and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, you must be Mr. Takagi's son, Inuyasha Takagi, the new President of Takagi Advertising Unlimited." He just looked at her knowingly with his brows furrowed. "I'm Sango Taijiya, Executive Assistant for the Creative Department." She held her hands to him, and he shook it.

"Sir if you want to go up now, you can take the stairs, I can show you the way." He's not looking at her and she's a bit ticked off. 'Jeez this guy is such a jerk, I wonder how could Kagome think he would be nice…but who knows?' she thought for a moment before he saw another guy coming their way. He's in a suit too; his hair in ponytail and his eyes are dark. She's just staring at him when he noticed her and smiled a very meaningful smile.

"Ahh, my lady, you have such a great beauty…" He clasped Sango's hands to his and she blushed, "Can you please…bear my child?"

slap Inuyasha looked at the source of a slapping sound. 'Looks like Miroku's here', he thought to himself.

"What took you so long?" He smirked at him.

"Traffic?" he grinned. Sango looked at both of them. She was still furious of the perverted man.

"You know him Sir?" she asked curiously and glared at Miroku.

"He's my Executive Assistant. Keh! Looks like you just had a dose of your own medicine huh Miroku." He snorted while eyeing his friend who's caressing his face with red handprint on it.

"Let's go now, Miroku." He starts to head towards the stairs when Miroku spoke. "Let me just rest for a while Inuyasha, besides there are eyeful of beautiful women here." He turned to look at Sango and grinned but she only gave a death glare.

"Keh! Can't you see, the elevator's not working!"

"Go on Inuyasha, I'll just follow ahead," Miroku said with a wink to his friend.

"Keh! Pervert." he mumbled to himself.

Kagome's in the 3rd floor now, she doesn't look good anymore, she's pissed already, panting and sweating heavily. "Two more floors, two more floors…" she keeps chanting to herself. She feels a little dizzy. Racing down stairs of a 10-story building is not a joke. She hasn't noticed that somebody is on her way. She wasn't paying attention much when she reached the curve of the stairs…she bumped into someone. The impact was strong so they stumbled together and rolled over the stairs, landing on the 2nd floor with a heavy thump.

The man was on top of her; he landed on her chest, her legs tangled on his own. The position they ended up to wasn't a descent one.

Her eyes were closed, she bumped her head a little and she felt that something heavy or rather someone is on top of her. She slowly opens her eyes and saw the most amazing golden eyes she'd ever seen, staring down at her intently.

He blinked, one, two, three, four times. He's looking directly at those two enchanting blue-gray pools below him, but he was suddenly struck by a memory…

"Kik…Kikyou?"


	6. Crossed World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: MY GRATITUDE GOES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED…THANK YOU VERY MUCH. YES, THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUBLISHED BEFORE, I'M CURRENTLY REVISING IT, NOT JUST THE GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUTIONS AND SPELLING BUT SOME CHARACTERS, SCENES AND EVENTS AS WELL. I'V BEEN SO LINIENT ALL MY LIFE, EVEN TO FLAMERS HERE. ENGLISH IS NOT A PART OF MY EVERYDAY LIFE; I'M SORRY IF IT DOESN'T SOUND NATURAL, IT WOULD NEVER BE…I'M NOT PERFECT AND NOBODY IS…I ENCOURAGE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS BUT NOT FLAMES OF NONESENSE, READ IT OR NOT READ IT, IT'S UP TO YOU…I'D BEEN TO HELLHOLE IN MY LIFE AND I'M NOT SO KIND ANYMORE…KINDNESS NEVER RETURN TO ME, AS MUCH AS I HAD GIVEN TO IT, I'M JUST CAUTIOUS NOW, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING BUT USE AND ABUSE…BE WARE OF THEM…SORRY ABOUT THAT…I'M JUST BEING HONEST…SO TO FLAMERS…FLAME ALL YOU WANT…REVENGE IS SWEET UNTIL I'LL FIRE YOU ASSES BACK…GOOD THING NO ONE'S FLAMED ME! LOL (THIS HAPPENS WHEN I HAD SO MUCH CAFFEINNE WHILE WATCHING WITCH HUNTER ROBIN…I'LL HAVE MY NEXT CUP LOL)

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 5 Crossed World **

* * *

**Continuation…**

"Kik…Kikyou?" His eyes are widening, brows furrowing with confusion as he looks closely to the gaping girl below him. He thought for a moment, 'Wait…blue-gray? But Kikyou's eyes are brown…this girl…'

"Stop staring!" Kagome shouted on his face not really realizing first their 'position'.

"I'm not staring at you wench!" He propped his elbows and looked sideways, before he could register in his brain that he's on top of the girl. The girl screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha blocked his ears with his hands that caused him to fall back on her stomach.

"Pervert! Get off me! Get off me!" She shoved him with her hands and he rolled over but their legs are still tangled. She ended up on top of him and bumped their foreheads.

"Ouch!" They said in unison while clutching their foreheads. Kagome was the first to recover.

SLAP

Inuyasha's face was red in anger as he shoved Kagome and she landed on her behind a few inches away from him.

"Awww! You jerk! Why did you do that!" She hissed in pain then threw death glares on his direction.

"You slapped me bitch!" He said while pointing a finger on his face with red handprint. Kagome jumped up and stood.

"Because you're a pervert and I'm going to charge you with sexual harassment!" Her hands fisted in her sides while her brows are twitching in anger. ( A/N: Isn't that ironic? - )

"What! I'm not harassing you! You're the one who bumped on me that's why I ended up on top of you!" He crossed his arms over his chest smirking arrogantly. "Keh! Besides no sane guy would want to be in that disgusting position with an ugly bitch like you!" He spat.

"Why you! Bastarddddd!" She screamed again on top of her lungs.

"Shut up wench! You're breaking my eardrums!" Inuyasha is clutching his ears tightly once again.

"You are a total jerk!"

"Loud bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"Idiot!"

"Whore!"

"Grrrrrrr! You're the most insensitive! Pig headed! Foul-mouthed! Dog-faced jerk! I've ever seen!" Her body shook in anger, her hair flew slightly, her eyes on fire when he shouted on his face and stomped away down the stairs.

Inuyasha could only gaze at the stomping girl and shook his head.

"Women today are so violent… and loud." He mumbled with a scowling face.

* * *

Sango was surprised when she spotted Kagome coming her way. The elevator was already fixed a few minutes ago. 

"Kagome-chan, you look distracted…"

"I'm not distracted Sango I'm furious!" Her face was a still red, brows furrowed.

"Ok, ok calm down." Sango held her hands up. "What happened?"

"Well, I just raced down the stairs from the 10th floor when I bumped into a complete, annoying, biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life." She somehow calmed herself.

"We better get back to work, Kagome, the new president is here today." Sango said remembering her previous encounter with the young president.

"Really Sango?" Her face lit up, totally forgetting the incident she had been a while ago.

"Yeah, and he doesn't seem to be as nice as you assume he is…" Sango trailed off.

"Oh." Kagome said thoughtfully.

* * *

On the 10th floor inside the President's office, Miroku is sitting comfortably in the President's swivel chair. His crossed legs are resting on the table while he's busy flipping over the pages of Time magazine. 

Inuyasha bashed into the door with an annoyed look plastered all over his face. Miroku put down the magazine and peaked on his friend's annoyed expression while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"What took you so long Inuyasha? Don't tell me you got caught in a traffic too." He said grinning like an idiot.

"Don't start Miroku…and get out of my chair!" he growled. He knew perfectly if he's friend is serious or not. And from the looks of things, he's dead serious.

Miroku stood up and moved away from Inuyasha, knowing his friend's temper. Inuyasha flopped down on the swivel chair; the loud girl who insulted him hasn't left his mind. ' I better not see that wench again…she's annoying and she looks like Kikyou…that bitch.'

"Inuyasha, the EVP's Secretary just called a while ago. She said you have to go to the conference room now so you could meet the Board of Directors," he said while straightening his suit.

"Another bunch of idiots…" He always hates company meetings and conferences with all the old members of the boards, it bores him to death.

"Your father wouldn't be so happy if he finds out that you're late in your first day of work, Inuyasha." He stated with a grin and headed to the door.

"Keh!" is his only reply and followed Miroku.

He walks along the alley following Miroku, glancing side ways, mentally noticing all the curious stares he receives from the employees passing them. He didn't notice the rushing girl coming his way until he bumped on her…again.

"You!" They said in unison. Everyone turned his and her attention to the two.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" Kagome asked furiously.

"Keh! Why would I follow you?" he said smirking, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you're a pervert!" Inuyasha's face reddened with anger. How could possibly this girl insults him in front of his own employees.

"I'm not a pervert wench!"

"Don't call me wench! I have a name. Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Sango gasped when she heard Kagome shouted and saw the scene. Her jaw dropped. Miroku was just gaping like a fish. He tried to say something but not a single word came out of his mouth. He shot Sango an if-you-know-the-girl-make-her-stop-or-she'll-be-doomed look.

"I'll call you what ever I want to, wench!" He said in a mocking voice.

"Jerk!"

"Kagome, stop…" Sango tried to shut her when a secretary popped out of nowhere.

"Excuse me Mr. Takagi, but the Board of Directors are waiting. Please follow me this way."

Kagome limped when she heard the secretary said 'Takagi'. She turned her head to a smirking Inuyasha and saw a triumphant grin on his face. Her face paled, she could feel her own blood pumping furiously in her veins, her heart racing in her chest, and she could even hear her own heart beat. lub dub, lub dub She gulped a couple of times nervously. Her hands are cold as ice while shock and fear flashed in her eyes.

"Let's go Miroku." He followed the secretary, Miroku looked back to Sango, when he saw her shaking the Kagome girl.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She shook her shoulder.

She blinked before flopping down to the nearest chair.

"Sango…that's Inuyasha Takagi…the new President?"

"I'm afraid…yes." Sango gave a pitying look on her.

"I blew it…didn't I?" Sango nodded.

* * *

The whole day at Takagi Advertising Unlimited has gone quite peacefully. Creative Department was busy for the preparation of their next commercial, but not for Kagome. She has been trying to avoid the office of the President, thinking of the most horrible things to come. 

"Kagome calm down, ok." Sango patted her shoulders.

"How can I? What if he fires me? I just got promoted, and and…oh Gods!" She buried her face in her hands. "I feel so stupid… I shouldn't have let my temper got the best of me."

"Stop blaming yourself, will you? In my opinion, he's a real jerk too but because he's the new President you have to apologize…force yourself if you have to." Sango gave a weak smile.

"But he has to apologize to me either," she said defensively.

"Well…we can hope for that," Sango stated.

The Creative Department Supervisor stood in the middle of the room and called everyone's attention. "Listen everyone, our new president we'll be having a meeting with our department tomorrow morning. We're looking forward to gain his trust so do your best to impress him. Don't be late tomorrow, everyone must attend!"

The crowd started to get noisy, that signaled the end of a day's work.

"Don't worry Kag it's not the end of the world." Sango cheered Kagome as they headed to the elevator.

"Guess I have to face Armageddon tomorrow, right?" She teased half-heartedly.

* * *

Kagome lazily climbed the steps to the Shrine where she lives with her mother, her brother Souta and her son. Her son… 'If I lose my job, what would happen to my son…it's hard to find a high paying job that I have now. But what if the jerk fires me tomorrow…ugh… sigh Why did he has to be the new President…why can't he be just the messenger or the janitor perhaps? Why should he be a jerk? Why is he so annoying? Why does he look so good? Why is he so hot…and gorgeous…Oh Gods! I didn't just think that, did I?' She mentally kicked herself before opening the door with her keys. 

"Tadaima!" She called out.

"Mama!" her son popped behind her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Her son is already 4 years old, one month from now and he's turning 5. He has dark hair like her mother just a bit lighter; he looks taller than his age. His features were mostly resembled from her mother but one thing he didn't get from her is his eye color and his stubbornness. He has expressive golden eyes and a stubborn attitude to match, but Kagome and her family loves him so much anyway. He's their little angel.

"How's my Inari-chan? Did you behave yourself?" She asked her son kneeling in front of him, holding his shoulder.

"Inari behaved, Mama!" He said smiling but with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes but still smiling.

"Ok…where's uncle Souta?" She asked and his face lit up as he grinned from ear to ear. She noticed that he's holding something in his hands behind his back, when they heard a scream…

"Inari-chan! Come here you brat!" Kagome heard her brother scream from the top of his lungs and looked accusingly at her son.

"What did you do this time that made your uncle Souta scream like a girl?" He smiled innocently and showed the thing that he hid behind his back.

A black permanent marker…

Kagome sweat dropped.

* * *

Some things to watch out for in the next chapter…Will Kagome lose her job? Will Miroku ask her to bare his child? Will Sango slap him again? Will Inuyasha see his son? Will Souta survive the 'evil permanent marker'? …Who knows? hahahahahaha 


	7. Unknown Fatherhood

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 6 Unknown Fatherhood**

* * *

Kagome keeps on fidgeting in her desk. This will probably be the worst day ever in her life. She couldn't think straight due to the fact that she might lose her job today. Sango noticed her uneasiness and approached her friend.

"Kagome-chan, calm down ok, as long as you apologize to him and explain why you acted that way yesterday, he might understand…and not fire you."

"I don't know Sango-chan, I'm so nervous. I've been rehearsing my lines for a hundredth time so I wouldn't mess up in front of him but I just can't help to be afraid of what might happen. I don't want to lose this job Sango-chan." She looked at her helplessly while continuously tapping her fingers on the table.

Sango is standing beside Kagome's desk leaning against the wall of the room where Kagome shared with a couple of other employees under her supervision. She moved her hand forward to touch her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be ok." She said smiling. "I'll get back to work now, since the meeting hasn't started yet…" Sango left her and closed the door.

Since she got promoted as the new Junior Creative Director, the agency gave her an office of her own that separates from the rest of the employees. Outside her private office, Sango, her Executive Asst., Aya her Secretary and 3 more staffs of the Junior Creative Director's office is where they're staying.

She let out a long heave of sigh when she heard a banging sound outside her office and Sango's outburst.

"HENTAI!"

Kagome rushed outside to find a very furious Sango holding a bunch of folders against the man's head, she recognized as the one with the jerk President she met yesterday.

"Sango-chan?" She looked at her and back to the man, who's trying to stand on his feet while holding his hands up like a thief caught in the act.

"You must be the Junior Creative Director? Sango hasn't introduced us yet but I will have the honor," Miroku clasped Kagome's hand tightly on his own. Kagome's eyes widen when he spoke.

"I'm Miroku Kazaana and you must be Kagome Higurashi, Sango's friend perhaps?" She nodded.

"Uhhm Kagome…you know… I'm very lonely, but if you do something for me I'll be the happiest man alive…. Will you bear my child?" Kagome blushed.

WHAM

Sango pulled a computer keyboard and banged it on Miroku's head. He's lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Serves him right!" Sango said irritated while Kagome only gaped.

After a few minutes, Miroku is already conscious and chatting happily with Sango and Kagome inside Kagome's office.

"Inuyasha isn't here yet, he's probably on his way now. Used to it, he's always late." Kagome froze when she heard Inuyasha's name and they noticed it.

"Don't worry Kagome, he will not terminate you, if that's what you're thinking." He said securely while looking around the room.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Kazaana? What happened yesterday was no joke?" Sango eyed him curiously.

"Yeah…can you please drop the formality Sango, Miroku will be just fine," he said grinning. Sango blushed and Kagome saw her friend trying to hide her face.

"I know Inuyasha better than anybody else. He just have a very unpredictable temper but he's not a cruel person." He said standing up and heading to the door.

"Really?" Kagome's face lit up. She still has a hope. Miroku nodded and turned to Sango.

"Bye Sango…see you around. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other from now on." He said grinning and winked at her. Sango blushed crimson red.

"Sango-chan I think Miroku likes you." Kagome is grinning to her friend.

"What! No way! He likes every girl he sees! He's a pervert for God's sake, Kagome!"

Kagome only laughed while Sango glared at her when Aya, her secretary told them that the meeting has already started. The two rushed into the conference room, sneaking behind quietly. Miroku saw them and winked. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to the entire meeting. He seemed to be asleep; his hair hid his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

The meeting has ended with Inuyasha's 5 minutes speech. He didn't say much but the employees cheered him anyway.

The employees are leaving the conference room to go back at their work when Sango nudged Kagome to approach the President and apologize before they leave.

Kagome walked over to them with Sango on her side to support her. Inuyasha's back was turned to her. Miroku motioned for them to come closer and nudged Inuyasha to face the two nervous girls.

"Ah Inuyasha? Someone wants to talk to you." Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha turned around completely to face a very nervous Kagome. She's shaking slightly while trying to put a forced smile on her face.

"I… I …just want to apologize, what happened yesterday… Sir…I'm sorry." She trailed off lowering her head to hide her embarrassment.

Inuyasha lifted a brow and smirked.

"Keh! Apology accepted. But be sure to watch that attitude Ms. Higurashi, I don't tolerate those kind of outbursts." He said frowning while heading out the door.

Kagome's head shot up. She was annoyed. 'What a jerk! Now I'm the one with attitude? Great!' She threw a death glare on his retreating back. Miroku waived at them and followed Inuyasha.

"At least he didn't fire you…" Sango patted her shoulder.

"And I should be thankful?" Kagome snorted.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed to a lunch appointment to meet his lawyer. He left the office just after the meeting ended and asked Miroku to stay there to take over while he's away.

Attorney Hirigizawa was already sitting in the table reserved for them. He shook his hands when he reached the table. They ordered and ate first before discussing the important matters his lawyer was telling him about.

"How's everything attorney Hirigizawa?" He said seriously.

"We have a big problem Inuyasha. You're wife didn't sign the divorce papers, she even tore it in my face." He fixed his eyeglasses and handed a folder to Inuyasha.

"What's this?" He flipped through the files in the folder.

"Those are the possible grounds we can use against her in the court proceedings." Inuyasha nodded and handed back the folder to his lawyer.

"What do you think is the most possible ground we can use?" He asked intently.

"Well as far as I examined everything, we can use 'Irreconcilable Differences' as the heaviest ground possible. Her usage of birth control pills doesn't count at all since it's a woman's choice if she wants to get pregnant or not." He stated firmly.

"Just do everything. I'm really counting on you here. I really want 'out' of this marriage." He said dead serious.

"Don't worry we'll work things out. Before I forgot, the detective I hired to investigate on your wife's bank account has already reported to me. You wouldn't believe, but almost all her savings accounts were already closed. She probably spent it on casinos because she has always been spotted in Las Vegas."

Inuyasha wasn't shock to hear the story at all. He knew very well what are Kikyou's luxury besides jewelries and clothes. She's in too much gambling ever since they live in New York. He just shook his head.

* * *

After his lunch meeting with his lawyer he decided not to go back at the office and to stroll down the mall nearest to the restaurant he'd been. He took off his suit, leaving just his blue long sleeved shirt on. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt and tied his long silver hair leaving just a few locks on the side of his face. He parked his Benz in the basement and proceeded to the mall, hoping to relax for a while.

Souta held his nephew's hand tightly; they're inside the mall's arcade. Souta's class was half-day due to an emergency teacher's meeting. The Principal cancelled all the classes and let the students went home early. Souta is in his first year in Junior High, he was a bit behind his batch because he had to stop when he was hospitalized a few years ago.

His 4 year-old nephew Inari is only in nursery. His class is half-day every day. Souta took his nephew with him in the mall because he keeps on whining and asking for an ice cream and cotton candy.

They strolled along when Souta spotted the arcade. Being a teenager himself, a video game is always tempting.

"Inari-chan, just stay here beside me ok, I'm going to play one game and then we'll go and buy you some ice cream and cotton candy," he tried to sound as convincing as possible. The boy nodded.

"Ok…but hurry uncle Souta, Inari wants ice cream," he said pouting.

"Yes, yes…just stay there and don't move ok." He turned and walked on one of the video games. He wasn't far from the kid, just a few feet away, but his back was turned on him so he didn't noticed when the kid started to go out of the arcade.

Inari saw a big purple dinosaur walking outside the arcade. Children are following the purple creature, while it's dancing and giggling with them.

"Barney! Uncle Souta! Barney! It's Barney!" Inari squealed happily and turned to his Uncle to get his attention but it's too loud inside the arcade. Souta didn't hear his nephew and kept on playing but Barney's going away. Inari stepped out of the arcade and followed Barney.

Outside, there were too many people walking in every direction. Inari lost Barney's track. He stopped and looked around but he couldn't see the purple creature anymore. He tried to go back to his Uncle Souta but he didn't know what direction to take, left or right, this way or that way. There were so many people, and it's very loud, he covered his ears and walked again.

He stopped when he saw a fountain in the middle of the mall. There were few benches unoccupied so he walked over and sat on one.

He started to sniff after a few minutes of glancing back and forth to the people that passed him by.

"Uncle Souta, Mama…Where are you?" he mumbled quietly, tears threatening to fall from his golden eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha has been walking for 30 minutes trying to find some place to sit and rest his aching muscles when he spotted a fountain right in the middle of the mall. He walked over and sat beside a kid when he noticed that the boy is crying.

His head was down, his hands cradled on his lap while the tears keep pouring from his eyes.

"Oi kid… are you lost?" Inuyasha asked the kid, trying not to scare him.

The boy's head shot up and looked at him. Inuyasha stared at the boy's tear stained face not noticing his eye color are the same like his.

A sudden emotion rushed over him. He felt like a hand crushed his heart when he saw the tears in the kid's eyes. Fear and sadness flashed on his face and he couldn't help but stared down on the boy. 'What is this? Why am I feeling this way? I don't know this kid at all…' he mentally pushed away the emotion when the boy spoke.

"Hey mister, why are you staring? Mama said it's rude to stare, you know." Inari said innocently while pouting. He already stopped crying.

"I'm not staring kid." Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes you are!" Inari jumped up and stood in front of him, pointing a finger on his face.

"No I'm not." He smirked.

"Hmph! I saw you mister, don't lie." He said and pouted more, his lips puckered. Inuyasha glanced once more at the kid. He couldn't help but smiled when he saw his face. ' This kid is cute…Keh! Why would I think that! Sure this kid is as annoying as Sesshoumaru's brats!' he mentally argued with his self.

"So kid…are you lost? Where are your parents?" he asked and looked at the kid.

"Uncle Souta, can't find him." He shook his head and looked at him, he's about to cry again.

"Oi kid, don't cry! I'll help you find your uncle, just don't cry!" He panicked when he saw the threatening tears.

The boy's face lit up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He took the kids hand and led him on the way. "Kid, what's your name?"

The boy stopped and looked at him. A toothy smile crept his face.

"Inari"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful, 'Inari? What a weird name to name a kid…his parents are probably old fashioned, naming their child after some god'

He snapped when he felt a tag on his hands. He looked down at the boy and he's staring back at him with a grin. He's pointing a finger over an Ice Cream booth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he let the kid dragged him over the ice cream seller.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" he kept on chanting over and over again until they reached the booth.

'What did I get myself into…babysitting a kid I barely know? I should have been sitting in a café' drinking a cappuccino…but why couldn't I resist this kid?' he thought.

"What flavor do you want, little one?" the teenage seller asked.

"Rocky road!"

The boy squealed happily when he received his ice cream. Inuyasha paid for it. He licked the ice cream continuously when he saw the purple creature once again bounding, with few kids around him.

"Barney!" He raced down and chased the mascot Barney.

"Huh?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and noticed that the kid is chasing a purple dinosaur along the mall's hallway.

"Hey kid, Inari wait!" he called out for him and followed. He's mentally cursing himself for letting the kid sneaked out of his attention.

Inari reached the unsuspecting creature. Barney jumped up when somebody pushed him from behind and he stumbled on the floor. Because of the huge mascot he wore he lost his balance and rolled over. All the children around him laughed their heads off thinking it was some kind of a show.

Inuyasha reached the 'crime scene' and saw Inari giggling while poking Barney's head.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

He pulled the kid out of that place before he can kill Barney, who was still lying on the floor surrounded by other kids.

"Where exactly did your Uncle left you, before you ended up in the fountain place," he asked intently to the boy, his patience is wearing off.

The kid sensed his impatience and begun to sniff. He's alarmed and tried to talk to him as nice as he can be. He bent on his knees to level himself to the kid and held his shoulder.

"Look Inari, your Uncle is probably worried about you and it's getting late. Don't you want to go home?"

The boy shook his head and smiled. His face was smudged with ice cream. Inuyasha sighed and pulled a hanky in his pocket. He gently cleaned up the boy's face. (A/N: Awww…that is so cute!)

**Back in the arcade.**

Souta looked at his wristwatch. It's been almost an hour ago since he started playing video games. Then he remembered his nephew, 'Inari…'

He turned to look around where he left the kid but failed to catch a glimpse of his face. Then it dawned on him… 'Crap! He's missing! I'm so dead to my sister!' he mentally kicked himself for forgetting his nephew.

He rushed outside the arcade and looked around. He kept on cursing himself. He asked every person he bumped into if they saw a kid with a description he mentioned over and over again.

He's already panicking. He's been looking for Inari for almost an hour and he hasn't found him yet. He slumped on a bench in the fountain place.

"Oneechan will kill me if she found, her son is missing." He sighed and looked up when he saw a longhaired guy coming his way with a kid riding on his back. He recognized the kid and ran towards them.

"Inari-chan!"

"Uncle Souta! Are you finished playing with video games?" Inari asked sleepily while peeking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You're the Uncle?" Souta nodded. "Next time kid, don't let your nephew sneaked out on you." He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry…Thank you for taking care of him. I don't know what to do if he really has gone missing. My sister will probably kill me!" He said non-stop while continuously bowing his head.

"Ok…ok stop!" He grabbed the boy's shoulder to stop him from bowing. "Just take your nephew and go home. He's probably tired by now, running around, chasing Barney." He said while handling the now sleeping boy over to his Uncle. He smiled remembering the incident with the purple dinosaur.

"Thank you Sir." Souta said once again and bowed.

Inuyasha just nodded and looked on when Souta turned around and left.

He saw the boy stirred in his sleep a few meters away from where he stood. He looked in his direction, smiled and waived his little hand before drifting back to sleep in his Uncle's shoulder.

Inuyasha just kept on watching as the two figures disappeared from the crowd…


	8. Counter Strike

**ONCE AND AGAIN **

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 7 Counter Strike**

* * *

Souta and his nephew climbed up the steps of the shrine where they live. When they reached the God-tree, Souta stopped and put his nephew down. The kid's awakened since they started climbing the shrine's steps. He bent down in front of the kid and held his shoulder. He looked sideways making sure no one's around to listen.

"Inari-chan, listen to me? Don't tell your Mama that you got lost in the mall, ok."

"Why?" Inari asked innocently.

"Because if you tell her, she'll get angry then she will not let you go into the mall anymore," Souta said trying to sound scary. The boy widened his eyes and pouted.

"You're lying, Uncle Souta! Mama loves Inari very much!"

"Of course she does, but if you can't go to the mall anymore, you will never have an ice cream ever again…and you will never see Barney. Again!" He threatened the boy eyeing him curiously.

"Humph! Ok… But can you take me to the park, Uncle Souta? I wanna ride the horse!" He looked at his Uncle face pleadingly with puppy eyes.

"Eh?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, 'What if I lost him again…hmmmnn… No way!'

"No I can't," he said calmly standing up from his bent knees.

"But…" He looked at the kid and saw a hurt emotion on his cute face, but he's not willing to give up.

"No buts Inari-chan, I can't afford to get you lost again." He said while waving a finger on the boy's face. The boy lifted a brow.

"Ok! I'm just gonna tell Mama!" He said then raced through the house.

"Hey!" He called and chased the boy. When he caught him, he turned him around.

"OK! I'm going to take you to the amusement park on Sunday… just don't tell your Mama." He sighed.

"Yay! I promise!" The boy made a crossed finger against his chest and hugged his Uncle and started to skip to the door.

"Man this kid is sure sneaky… I wonder where did he get that character? Onee-chan is quite intelligent but not that smart… must be from his father." He muttered quietly and followed the boy.

"Ba-chan!" Inari squealed happily while bounding to find his grandmother. Mrs. Mikan Higurashi appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron.

"How's my very handsome, grandson?" She said then hugged the boy tightly. Inari giggled and Souta rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm… Where you two have been? And why your nephew's shirt is this dirty?" She turned to Souta and eyed him accusingly.

Souta gulped and shot his nephew a tell-and-I-wont-take-you-to-the-park-look. The kid only grinned and nodded.

"It's just an ice cream, I bought him one on our way home, he wont stop whining if I didn't."

"I better clean you up dear, before your mother gets back home." She took the boy to the bathroom and asked Souta to get some clean clothes for his nephew.

* * *

A few days had passed in the Takagi Advertising since the arrival of their new and young President. He seems to be in good working environment with the rest of the employees on the 10th floor. Men admire his meticulous and strict policies while the women…ahem, admire him with his good looks and sturdy character, but not for a certain someone.

Kagome has been sighing a hundred times since she sat in front of the computer inside her office. She has been trying to finish the lay out of the storyboard to be presented to their client who wants their shampoo product to be advertised in TV and radio.

Sango entered her private office and looked at her friend closely. She didn't even notice her entering.

"Kagome-chan, you ok?" Sango flicked a finger in front of her face.

"Huh?" She looked at Sango with questioning look.

"I said, are you ok? You seem to be in deep thought. What possibly could the problem be? I mean the concept you made for the shampoo product is excellent. The Creative Department agreed with it right? We're just waiting for the client's presentation." Sango finished and looked at Kagome who had just turned her expression to a very irritated one.

"That is the problem." She said gruffly

"Why?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, the jerk… I mean Mr. Takagi asked me yesterday to present and explain the concept we have come out. The idea we had tried very hard to think of was just put into waste!"

"What!" Sango was shocked too. She knew how hard it is to come out with a very good idea for an ad concept. That wasn't a joke at all. She couldn't believe what she heard from her friend. She sat in one of the chairs in front of Kagome's desk.

"He rejected everything! And I mean everything, from the concept itself to the colors, lightings even the execution we planned. Everything!" Kagome burst in anger; she couldn't contain it anymore.

"What are we going to do? The client is expecting the presentation on Monday!" Sango was angry too. It would take some time to start again and finish everything. They will rush the concept and it might not come out well if not properly prepared and brainstormed.

"He wants me to change everything and come out with another idea." Kagome said while waving a hand. She calmed herself a bit.

"But it's not that easy. Does he even know that? Sango said sympathetically.

"That's what I told him and he didn't even listen to my explanation." Kagome sighed. "I didn't tell you about this, because I don't want all of you to feel bad. I know how hard you all tried to help me create this ad concept."

"But Kagome-chan, I know you can do it, you're smart and creative but we don't have much time. Are you sure you want to do it alone?" Kagome stretched, looked up and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll do my best Sango-chan. If I have to bring this at home, then I'll do it. Just don't tell the rest about the jerk's rejection, ok. Promise me." She looked at her friend and smiled weakly.

"Why does he seem so hard on you?" Sango shook her head. "He looks fine with the others… Did he really take personally what happened when you two first met? I mean, you already apologized, and he didn't. If there is someone who has to be upset, it's you and not him."

"I don't know Sango-chan. Everything I do, since he started working with us, he could always find something to question. Every idea I would come out with, it's either he ridicule it or laugh at it! He is such a jerk! If we can only present those concepts with our clients without his approval, we may get almost all the possible bigger accounts that we target. In the first place why do we still need his approval, our former President did not demand anything like that." She finished.

"Well, he did tell us about that in our first meeting with him, right? He makes his own rules, and one is his approval in any ad concept we came out with before client's presentation. I think he's really perfectionist." Sango said figuratively.

"Yeah right! He's not even perfect himself!" Kagome huffed

"But he does look good, ne Kagome-chan?" Sango looked at her and winked.

"Sango-chan, don't tell me you're one of his fan girls now?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Not in my dreams!"

"Why? You prefer Miroku?" Kagome teased when they heard shrieks outside.

"HENTAI!"

(BAM!)

"PERVERT!

(SLAP!)

The two face faulted.

"Speaking of the lecher." Kagome said lifting a brow.

"I knew it!" Sango said annoyed.

Miroku knocked on the door and entered Kagome's office with a lump on his head and a red handprint on his face.

"Good day to you beautiful ladies!" He said with a usual perverted grin. Sango eyed him accusingly and started to edge away from him.

"Same to you Miroku." Kagome greeted him with a smile while Sango glared at him.

"Lovely Sango how's your day?" He turned to look at Sango who's scooting as far away as she can from him.

"My day is just fine a few minutes ago before you came in!" She said while her brows furrowed.

"You're hurting my feelings lovely Sango." He tried to sound sad but his grin didn't leave his feature.

Kagome looked at them both noting how Sango has been affected by Miroku's flirtations. She smiled to herself when Miroku spoke again.

"Well anyways, I just came here to inform you Kagome, Inuyasha wants to talk to you about the new concept you made." He looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry about what he did, rejecting everything you all worked hard for." He sighed.

"It's ok Miroku, tell him I'll be there in a minute." She said smiling although she looked sad.

Miroku stood and left Kagome's office but not without groping Sango that earned him another lump on the head.

* * *

Inside Inuyasha's office, he waited impatiently for Kagome when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello…hmmnnn…. ok…. let him come in." He put the phone down and resumed to sort all the folders on his desk.

He's in a very bad mood since his lawyer, Attorney Hirigizawa called him last night warning him that his wife, Kikyou would come in Tokyo any time soon.

'Why wouldn't she just leave me alone? If she only needs my fucking money, why does she have to be so difficult.' He snapped out of his thought when the door opened and his Secretary peeked.

"Mr. Takagi, you have a visitor, he said he's your brother?" He nodded and motioned for her to let the guest enter his office.

The man was clad in a very expensive looking Armani suit, with long silver hair that reached past his waist and a matching golden eyes, emerged from the door. His expression is as cold as ever. No emotions could be drawn out of him. He looked so elegant and dignified, all Inuyasha could never be.

"Keh! What brought your ass here Sesshoumaru?" He smirked.

"Still with the bad-ass attitude, Inuyasha." He said with a poker face.

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother.

"Wouldn't you at least ask me to sit down? Is that how you treat a guest?" He smirked.

"Go sit wherever you desire!" He growled with annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to joke around, not now that he has problem to deal with especially not with annoying half-brother.

"Well, well…looks like you're not enjoying your work here. Or is it because of your wife?" He made himself comfortable in a couch against the wall in the right side of the room.

"Screw you Sess! I don't want to talk about that bitch! So shut up!" He threw glare daggers over his brother.

"Fine, I just came here not because I want to but because Dad asked me to. He wants to make sure, you wouldn't mess up our business."

"Whatever…" he snorted.

"I haven't come in this office for almost two years. I couldn't recognize much of the employees. There are many new faces." He said while looking around the cozy room, noticing how nice the interiors are.

"So how are Rin and the kids?" He asked quietly. Although they love to ridicule each other, Inuyasha always have a soft spot with kids, especially Sesshoumaru and Rin's son and daughter.

"Ah, they're fine. We're going to visit at the mansion sometime this week. Mothet called me yesterday, asking me to bring the kids, she missed them." When it comes to his children, Sesshoumaru lost his usual coldness. Maybe fatherhood changed him.

"Your wedding anniversary is near…right?" Inuyasha asked his brother curiously.

"You remember?" Sesshoumaru lifted a brow.

"Duh! I was there when you got married." He snorted.

"And I was there too when you got married." Sesshoumaru said mockingly.

"Don't start!" He growled when the door opened and revealed a grinning Miroku when he spotted Sesshoumaru.

"Ahh, good 'ol Sess'! " Miroku said smiling.

"The letch is here too?" Sesshoumaru said lifting a brow.

"Come on Sess! Give me a hug!" Miroku teased, his arms wide open. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes to Miroku when he noticed a girl standing behind him. The girl caught his attention, he didn't know why but he has a gut feeling.

Inuyasha noticed the intense gaze his brother is giving Kagome. He lifted a brow and smirked, 'He must've noticed her resemblance to Kikyou.' He thought curiously but how wrong he was…

"I guess I have to leave now. I also have a work to do." Sesshoumaru stood and headed to the door when he stopped in front of Kagome and looked at her intently.

"You looked familiar. Have we met before, if by any chance…?" He asked looking directly in her blue-gray eyes. Kagome blushed.

"I… I don't think so." Sesshoumaru nodded and held his hand to her.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Takagi, Inuyasha's older brother." She shook his hand and smiled shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Junior Creative Director." Kagome bowed a little.

"The pleasure is mine." Sesshoumaru smiled faintly and left.

Inuyasha and Miroku just looked dumbfounded. They didn't understand why Sesshoumaru just went on and introduced himself. That wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all.

Miroku's thoughts over Sesshoumaru's act towards Kagome were perverted, but Inuyasha's plain curiosity.

Kagome was still blushing a bit when she remembered why she was inside the 'jerk's' office. 'Got to face the jerk's wrath…' she thought nervously since she hasn't finished the ad concept yet.

On his way towards the parking lot of the building, where he parked his Mercedes Benz, Sesshoumaru was in deep thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something or rather someone bothers him.

"That girl… Higurashi…"


	9. Bull's Eye

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 8 Bull's Eye **

* * *

Inside Inuyasha's car, on their way to Miroku's condo, the lecher was holding for his dear life because of his friend's insane habits on the wheels. 

"For God's sake Inuyasha, slow down!" Miroku said clutching his heart.

"Keh!" He only smirked.

"Red light!" Miroku screamed when the traffic lights changed.

Inuyasha stepped on the break. The car stopped with a loud screech.

"Keh! You're pathetic Miroku!"

"What! You're the insane one here!" Miroku shouted on his face.

"Shut up! I drive like this all the time." He growled.

"You're worse today. You're still thinking about Kikyou aren't you? He looked at Inuyasha who has changed his expression into madness.

"I'm not thinking about that bitch! She already gave too much fucking headache!" he said irritated.

"Hmmmnnn, maybe you're just missing her." Miroku teased.

"Cut it out! I don't miss her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe you don't miss her… but how about the back rubs she used to give you." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"One more perverted comment and I'm going to throw you out the window!" He threatened Miroku.

"Ok, I'll shut up. Look it's green." Miroku said pointing on the traffic light.

Inuyasha stepped on the gas and sped off like a madman.

"Slow down will you!" Miroku complained.

Inuyasha complied but still scowling.

"Hey, I remembered something. Did you notice how Sess looked at Kagome?" He said with a hint of accusation.

"Yeah. What about it?" He lifted a brow.

"It just bothered me a little, I mean I know your brother too, he's not like that around people especially to those he barely know." Curiosity was written all over his face.

"Keh! She said they haven't met before. Maybe Sesshoumaru only noticed that she looks like Kikyou. The same thing that happened to me before." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Maybe, but what if they used to date then, or maybe she had been his girlfriend." Miroku said lifting a brow.

"That's impossible, Sesshoumaru only dated one girl. And that's Rin, no more." He calmly said without darting his attention from the road.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Miroku looked doubtful.

"I just do, so stop asking questions. It's too annoying." He said irritated.

"Hey! I'm letting you to sleep over my place, remember that!" He glared at Inuyasha.

"Keh! And I'm giving you a ride. Want me to remind you?" He sped up more and the car swerved sideways.

"Jesus Christ!" Miroku held on to anything he reached.

"Want some more?" Inuyasha said with a grin and laughed like a maniac.

Miroku rolled his eyes. They are best friends.

* * *

It's already late in the evening but Kagome was still up. She's been trying to finish the ad concept that once rejected. Her son was fast asleep on their bed. He still sleeps with his mother. 

Kagome stopped from her work and walked over to her sleeping angel. She sat beside his form and kissed his forehead.

"My son… I'm so sorry; I know I couldn't spend more time with you lately. Mama needs to work but I know you understand because you're a smart boy." She said quietly while stroking his face with her fingers.

The boy shifted on his sleep and she smiled faintly.

Kagome got back to her work. She has to finish everything; she doesn't want to repeat what happened that day.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"What! The ad concept hasn't finished yet!" Inuyasha was furious towards his Junior Creative Director._

_"Mr. Takagi, I told you it's not that easy…" He cut her off._

_"That's not an excuse Ms. Higurashi!" He looked at her like he was measuring her capabilities._

_"If we could just use the previous concept and revise it a little then I can…" She was cut off again._

_"What I told you is what I want you to do. Change everything and come out with a new idea!" His brows were furrowed._

_"But…" She looked down in near tears._

_"Can you do it or not? Because if you can't, I could hire someone who can do it better than you can…" He trailed off noticing how scared the woman in front of him._

_"I…I'll do it, Sir." She turned her back and left the office. She's infuriating inside._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Kagome's rage came back when she remembered that incident.

"What a jerk. What big, big jerk!" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Kagome came early in the office, too early compared to the other employees. She doesn't want to personally hands down the ad concept she came out with, to her annoying, rough, rude, stubborn, jerk boss. 

She left the folder on top of his desk, hoping and praying that no more complaints and rejections arise.

She just stayed inside her office and continued her other works that has been neglected a few days because of a certain 'demanding and perfectionist boss'.

Sango knocked and entered her office. Eyeing her curiously.

"Kagome-chan, is it finished?" Kagome looked at her friend without her usual enthusiastic smile. She never had a descent sleep last night just to finish her work.

"Yeah, I left it in his office. Is the jerk here yet?" Sango looked at her and shook her head.

"Nope. I don't think so. I passed by Nanami on the lobby, she still looks sane, so probably he's not here yet."

Kagome sighed.

"Let's just hope and pray he'll be reasonable today." She smiled to Sango trying to bring her lost energy, when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello? ok… I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Kaoru." She put down the phone and sighed. She has a gloomy look.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked in concern.

"I have a foreboding feeling about this Sango-chan." She said calmly and left. Sango just looked on as Kagome left her own office, hoping that her friend would not lose her temper if something bad might happen.

Inuyasha sat furiously, flipping the pages of the folder on his desk. His brows were twitching with annoyance while he kept on scribbling down on its pages.

He's in a very grouchy mood today, with lack of sleep because of Miroku's loud snoring. He slept on Miroku's couch in his condo, but his friend's snoring kept him awake for almost the whole night. He doesn't want to come home in their mansion because his father kept on bugging him. He's not even divorce yet with her previous wife but his Dad's dragging him already to go out with some spoiled brat daughter of one of his business partners, which annoyed him so much.

Only his mother can fully understand him.

Miroku just looked on towards his friend. He doesn't want the looks from his face.

They heard a knock. Miroku stood and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Inuyasha." Miroku nudged him.

Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

Miroku opened the door and smiled to Kagome. She smiled back.

"Good luck." He whispered to her.

Kagome's heart begun to pound wildly in her chest while she shakily approached her boss.

"Mr. Takagi…" She hasn't finished her statement yet when he barged in.

"What is this Ms. Higurashi?" He stood while holding the folder. His voice was menacing, it's cold and it brought shivers down her spine.

"It's… it's the ad concept, the new… new idea I came out with." She stuttered.

"You called this an idea!" He slammed the folder on the table.

Kagome flinched.

"Sir, are there any problems with my ideas?" She asked nervously.

"Idea? This is a lousy idea! How could you possibly sell a damned shampoo with this kind of idea! Ms. Higurashi, we're running out of time here, this is all company's expense. The client is expecting the best concept we can give. And all you have is this!" He said mockingly while pointing a hand over the folder on the table.

"But Mr. Takagi, what I did is what I believe the best possible and effective way to promote the product." She reasoned out.

"Don't lecture me Ms. Higurashi, I never handle an Ad Agency before but I had already ran companies bigger than this. I know what is and what is not effective in selling a God damned product." He looked directly in her eyes. He could sense that she's restraining her anger.

"Sir, advertising is not just to sell the product, it's a way to promote an image…" Before she could finish, she cut her off again.

"To hell with that image! What we need is something that will make an impact!" He said in a raised voice.

"But Sir, it would take much time again if I revise it and I really worked hard on this one. Can you please take a look and read again, just to reconsider." She said in a pleading voice, swallowing her whole pride.

"You know Ms. Higurashi, if you can't do your job, just tell me. I can hire a hundred to replace you. This company doesn't need a complaining and unprofessional employee like you!"

Kagome's lips quivered. She wanted to speak, to defend herself but her voice seemed to abandon her. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

"What are you standing up there? Take this crap and do your job." He said while sitting on the swivel chair. "Besides… just looking at you make me sick." He added coldly not realizing what the impact of his word did to her. He couldn't take it back.

Kagome snapped. She couldn't believe what he said. She blinked her eyes to prevent the tears from falling but it failed. Hot tears trickled down her face. It's clear to her now; he hated her more than her work.

Without thinking twice, she took the folder and left. This time she didn't walk away, she ran away and slammed the door.

Inuyasha saw the tears he caused. He just stared at the shut door where Kagome flight. 'What have I done,' he felt a fang of guilt bit his head off.

Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's office while tears streaming down her pale face. She bumped on to Miroku and Sango walking along the hallway. Miroku gasped. Sango was stunned but she followed her friend to where she ran.

* * *

Kagome locked herself into one of the cubicles of the comfort room. The building's CR can be considered elegant because of its nice interiors and expensive looking tiles and designs. She sat on the toilet cover and cried harder. 

Sango entered the Comfort Room and knocked on the door where she heard some sobbing and sniffing. There were no other people inside.

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right? Please come out, talk to me, please…" She called out to her.

Kagome unlocked the door and let her friend comfort her. Her face was pale; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sango-chan, what is wrong with him! Why does he keep on insulting me!

Sango kneeled in front of her and touched her hand.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Why does he seem to hate me! He said I'm a complaining and unprofessional employee with, with lousy and, and crap ideas! How much more does he have to humiliate me!" Kagome said emotionally in between sobs.

"I don't know Kagome-chan, but you can't give up now. Show him what you got. Don't let him turn you down." Sango looked at her friend with sympathy and support from her eyes.

"But what if he mock me again?" She calmed a little but still sniffing.

""Kick his butt?" Sango joked to cheer her up.

"I wish I could… I might lose this job." She sadly said.

"You are strong Kagome-chan. I know you are. You love this job; don't let these things put you down. This is nothing compared to what you had experience before, right?" She smiled and hugged her friend. She's always there to support her.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." She said smiling. Her tears stopped eventually as her best friend comforted her.

"See, I told you!" Sango said smiling, she stood and held her hand to her friend helping her to stand from her sitting position.

"Gotta go back to work, Sango-chan."

"Yeah and kick some jerk's ass?" Sango teased and they both laugh exiting the Comfort Room. It is indeed a 'comfort room'.

* * *

Miroku entered Inuyasha's office and shot him an accusing glare. 

"You did a great job Inuyasha, you're very good at snapping at women." He said coldly.

"What!" Inuyasha glared at him back.

"You're being unfair to her Inuyasha. It's not her fault that she looks like Kikyou. She doesn't even know your wife but you keep on torturing her. Don't take your anger on her, she doesn't know anything about your personal life!" Miroku snapped.

"I'm not being unfair to her! This has nothing to do with her looks! This is pure business!" He snapped back.

"Yeah right! Tell that to the marines! If it's not about it then why do you hate her so much? I don't remember anything she did to you that would make you hate her. Your first meeting was just complete confusion." Miroku explained while waving his hands.

"I don't hate her. It's just the company that concerns me!" He said annoyingly.

"But you made her cry! Stupid!" Miroku shouted on his face.

That statement from Miroku silenced Inuyasha. He slumped on the swivel chair and closed his eyes. Miroku knew he hit the spot…bull's eye.

"Miroku, tell Ms. Higurashi to finish the layout and copy of the last ad concept she made. We're going to settle with it and present it to the client on Monday." He said calmly, eyes still closed.

"Guilty?" Miroku lifted a brow and eyed him curiously.

"Just do what I say before I change my mind." He opened his eyes and threatened his friend.

"Whatever." Miroku said throwing his hands on the air and exiting his office.

Inuyasha stared on the ceiling. He's having a mental argument with himself. 'I really hate it when women cries… but … why do I feel so guilty… I insulted her and made her cry… but those tears I saw… this guilt inside me, like it's been here for a long time… it's more… it's different…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay I've had computer problems that wont let me update, because of that I have to use other computer to update, I'll try to fix things up again. It's really hard when your own PC crashed on you...Thanks for those who read and reviewed! Good luck minna!**


	10. Happy Thoughts?

**ONCE AND AGAIN **

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 9:** Happy Thoughts?

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; Kagome was the last one to get up. She got to bed late last night finishing her work again. She felt a little better now knowing the fact that her 'jerk' boss reconsidered the last ad concept she made after so much humiliation she got from him.

She took a shower and started to go down stairs. The smell of pancakes tickled her nose; she could even hear some laughing and giggling over the kitchen.

She peeked over the door and saw her family gathered around the dining table feasting with pancakes, bacons and hot chocolate.

"Morning Mom, Souta and Inari-chan." All the heads turned on her direction.

"Ohayo dear!" Her mother said smiling.

She walked over the table but her son jumped up and hugged her. He's a very sweet boy.

"Morning Mama!" He said and started giggling when his mother tickled his sides. She sat with them and ate break fast. They talked every now and then. Her mother would ask her about her job and so many other things they haven't talked about for quite sometime.

"Mama! Inari and Uncle Souta are going to the park! I'm gonna ride a horse!" The boy squealed happily.

"Park? When?" Kagome looked at her son and her brother with a lifted brow.

Inari was going to answer her mother when his Uncle Souta shot him an I'm-gonna-do-the-talking look. The kid shut his mouth and smiled from ear to ear.

"Inari-chan kinda tricked me to take him to the amusement park and I couldn't take it back. I already promised him so I have to take him today. Please neechan please!" He pleaded to his sister.

Kagome looked doubtful but she saw the excitement in her son's eyes and she didn't want to break his heart. Besides she still has some work to finish that day, it's the only way she could make up for her son, at least through her brother.

"Ok… But! Don't get too excited yet." The two slumped their shoulders. "Souta you have to take good care of your nephew, keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight and don't let him eat too much junk foods and candies ok!" She said while wiggling a finger in her brother's face. Souta gulped nervously before nodding.

"All right!" the kid jumped from his seat and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Inari-chan, behave ok and don't give your Uncle a head ache." She said smiling and hugged her son.

"Inari's a good boy!" The kid said and run over to his grandmother. He hugged and kissed her too before dragging his Uncle from his pancakes.

"Aww! Slow down Inari-chan! You're breaking my hands!" He said frowning.

"You're so slow!" Souta rolled his eyes.

"Bye mom, neechan! We'll be home by 4!" He called out. Kagome and her mom just followed until they reached the door.

"Just don't forget what I told you and take care!" They waived goodbye to the two.

"So, dear what will keep you occupied today?" Her mom asked her with a genuine smile.

"Ohh mom I'm really sorry I can't help you with the chores. It's just that I have to finish my work. But I'm gonna make it up with you soon after all these big projects in the office…" She said apologetic.

"Dear it's ok, I know you work so hard and I understand. Just go ahead and finish everything you have to finish so you can still have time to relax and get ready for the 'big day', tomorrow right?"

The big day is tomorrow's client's presentation where it would be decided if they would get the account or not if the client would like their ad concept. She told her mother about it and she's equally excited. Her mother knows how much she loves her job.

"Yeah, that reminds me. I gotta get back to work." She hurried back to her bedroom where she made a little office for her work and her mom tended to the house chores.

* * *

Inuyasha went home at last. After so much convincing from his mother that his Dad's not going to bug him again to date some stupid girls, he decided to come back to the mansion.

He lazily dragged himself from the bed to take a shower and change. He wore a faded baggie jeans, red shirt and sneakers. He planned to unwind, some place where he could relax his mind.

Down stairs, he saw his mother on the garden talking to her orchids collection. His father's not around which is a good thing for him. He sneaked behind his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Morning orchid queen!" She turned around to face his grinning son.

"Morning to you too 'bad ass prince'." His mother teased.

"Hey! What's with the 'compliment'?" He asked curiously while lifting a brow.

His mother looked at his son accusingly and turned to spray her orchids.

"Inuyasha, you should learn to control your temper. Don't expect everyone to tolerate that attitude of yours and don't take your anger to someone else who doesn't even know your situation." She turned to look at her son again who was gaping.

"How did you know about that?" He was dumbfounded. He knew he couldn't just get away with it now without a nice long preach from his mother.

"Miroku told me." She calmly said sitting on one of the garden chairs. That only indicated a mother and son talk.

"Stupid Miroku and his big mouth! I thought he only has a 'cursed hand', now he has a 'cursed mouth' too! I'm gonna kill that letch!" he muttered to himself angrily.

"He was just concerned to that poor employee Inuyasha. Don't take it on him; I bugged him too to tell me everything. And of course he couldn't say no to me." His mother said grinning.

"So now it's all my fault… like I was the bad guy…" He said frowning trying to win his mother's sympathy, but he failed.

"I didn't say it that way, what I mean is, you should be more considerate of your employees, and be sensitive of their feelings. Not because you're the boss and you pay them doesn't mean you can say whatever you want to say that would hurt them afterwards and might affect their work. Inuyasha, if you have a problem don't bring it to your work, be professional. You're lucky I didn't tell your father about this." She finished with a threat.

"So I'm lucky then huh." He rolled his eyes and took his car keys from his pocket.

"Where are you going?" She eyed his retreating son curiously.

"Just wanna catch some fresh air…" He stopped and turned to his mother.

"Mom… I … I'm sorry about that. I just need time to relax. I really didn't mean it that way… maybe I just got carried away." He sighed, his expression softened. He looked tired.

"Don't be sorry on me, that poor girl is the one you owe an apology." Her mother noticed the tired expression form his son. She knew what it was. "It's all about the divorce thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, can't help it sometimes. I don't know… what Kikyou did, I felt so… betrayed. I hoped so much… I thought we still have a chance, to complete our family…" He trailed off, remembering things, pained him enough.

His mother took pity on him. She fully understands what her son feels. As a mother nothing could hurt her more but to see her son suffering.

"I know and I understand what a family could make to change a person's heart. Look at your brother, he maybe the coldest person in the world but he melts when it comes to his family, to his wife and children. What having a family done to your brother is beyond our understanding, yet it's a good thing."

"Can't believe it myself either. Ok, stop the drama, I gotta go!" His expression changed abruptly. His mother made a face.

"Don't stay out late!" His mother called out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes just as he turned to leave and hurried to his car.

* * *

"Inari-chan can we rest for a while, I'm too tired running around and riding those rides." Souta complained to his nephew.

"Hump! Ok. Can we sit there?" He said pouting while pointing a finger on one of the benches under a big tree.

The amusement park was crowded. Children and parents even teenagers were everywhere. There were many different rides and game booths that everyone would certainly enjoy.

The two walked over the bench under the big tree and sat. Souta relaxed for a while closing his eyes when he felt his nephew tugging on his shirt.

"What again?" he opened his eyes and looked at the boy.

"Lookie, lookie!" He said while pointing a finger on someone, his lips protruding on the direction of his pointing finger.

"What? Who?" Souta scanned the area but he couldn't see what the boy was pointing.

"The man with the hair!" The boy shouted and Souta rolled his eyes.

"Duh. Almost every men here have hairs." He said frowning disregarding the kid's last statement.

"Uncle Souta! The man with the white hair in the mall!" Inari shouted once again that his uncle almost dropped from his seat.

"Jeez you're really loud!" he said clutching his ears. He scanned the crowd once again and saw the man his nephew was talking about in one of the game booths. His brain worked automatically.

He took his nephew's hands and they walked over the 'man with the hair'. Souta counted one to three before tapping the guy's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around irritated to look for who ever might be the one who distracted his shooting. He's in a shooting booth, where little plastic soldiers were the targets.

"Who the he…!" He cut off his foul word when he saw the kid's face that he met in the mall a couple of days ago.

"Hi! Do you remember us? Me and my nephew… the one who got lost…" Souta said smiling.

"Who wouldn't? The kid with the weird name who almost killed Barney…" He snorted.

"Inari!" The kid bounced up and down excitedly. Inuyasha looked down at the boy, the feeling's coming back. He smiled a little when he saw the excitement from the kid's face.

"So mister, are you here to have some fun?" Souta asked him while he continued his game. He gave the gun back to the guy in the booth and turned to Souta.

"Sort of." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Well, if you want you can come with us." Souta suggested eagerly. Inuyasha looked doubtful but decided to take the offer besides the kid was fun to be with.

"Yeah sure." He calmly said.

"That's cool. By the way I'm Souta." He said and shook his hand.

"Inuyasha." He only said and shook his hand back.

Inari only looked at them both innocently. He tugged Inuyasha's shirt.

"Mister can we go now? I wanna ride the horse!" Inari squealed happily and dragged both of them over the Grand Carousel.

"Inuyasha-san, why are you here really? You don't seem to be enjoying much? Just curious…" He said shrugging his shoulder.

The two were looking over the railings of the Grand Carousel, making sure that the kid's fine while riding the horse on it.

"The truth? I just drop by to see if this park is still here. I used to go here when I was a kid. My mom used to take my best friend and me. Though there weren't much rides before." He said eyeing the entire place.

"So this park is really old it means…?" He looked at him curiously.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not that old." He cut the boy off before he could make a nasty comment on his age.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." He shrugged.

* * *

They've been exhausted; they ran around and rode every ride they passed. The kid was the most enthusiastic of their group. It's almost lunchtime so they decided to eat on one of the restaurants in the park that served ramen, Inuyasha's favorite. They all eat ramen after Inuyasha convinced them that it's the most delicious noodles in the world.

After lunch, Inari started to dragged them again to the game booths and rides. They complied as usual but both scowling.

"Come! Come!" The kid shouted while waiving his hand on their direction. They lazily followed

"Does he ever run out of energy?" Inuyasha asked Souta plainly.

"Not a chance. As long as his excitement never runs down, he's unstoppable. That's why he always tricked me." Inuyasha laughed at his comment.

They end up in the Roller Coaster ticket booth. The two looked at each other. Kids like Inari's age are not aloud on that kind of ride. It's too dangerous.

"Inari-chan, you can't ride on that. It's not for the kids. It's dangerous." Souta looked at his nephew trying to convince the boy.

"But Inari wants to ride that!" he whined.

"Kid look, that guy over there will not allow you to ride on that coaster because it's illegal and dangerous for small kids. Come on we'll just find another ride." The two started to leave when the kid screamed.

"No! No! No! I want to ride on that!" He whined some more and wouldn't stop until they convinced the operator to let the kid ride the coaster. Inuyasha even bribed the guy. Money talks.

* * *

Souta didn't ride with them. He stayed down and waited for the two when he spotted a group of teenage girls munching on cotton candies.

He combed his fingers through his hair and walked over the giggling girls. He trusted Inuyasha to take care of his nephew, besides he did it once, maybe he'll do it again. He took his chance, hoping to get a girlfriend soon.

The Roller Coaster stopped and Inuyasha and Inari got down. The boy didn't look affected at the entire ride; he even looked happier and giddy.

Inuyasha didn't see Souta. He tried to look around but the teener was nowhere to be found. 'Where the hell is he? I knew it, he planned to leave the boy with me so he can have some fun!' he thought irritated.

They still looked more but failed to catch a glimpse of his face. He held on Inari's hand while looking around when the kid saw the Ferris wheel and tugged him to take the ride.

"Inu-chan! Ferris Wheel!" He squealed happily, jumping up and down. Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"What! No way! I can bear the Roller Coaster but not that thing!" He's afraid of heights. He looked down at the boy and saw the tears that started to form from his eyes.

"Inu-chan is angry, Inari wants to ride Ferris wheel please?" His eyes drooped, his shoulders slumped and he started to sniff.

'Oh crap! Now he's crying. Where is Souta! Damnit' he mentally cursed. He can't say no to the kid so he decided to give in although he knew what the consequences are.

"Ok, ok, stop crying, will you. We're gonna ride on it." He sighed. He didn't know why he let this kid bent his will.

* * *

He lined up to the ticket booth and bought two. They got inside, the Ferris wheel started rolling and the kid was bouncing and waving at the window.

Inuyasha was beside the kid. He's not moving much; he felt like his insides was doing somersaults when the Ferris wheel moved faster. He clutched his stomach and he felt like he's going to puke anytime soon.

When they got down, Inuyasha had swirls in his eyes. He rushed into the nearest trash bin and throws up. Inari followed him and eyed him curiously. He looked a little guilty.

"Inu-chan, I'm sorry." He said quietly and looked down. Inuyasha turned to face the boy.

"It's alright kid, I just ate something bad, that's why." He said calmly trying to cheer the boy up when they spotted Souta a few feet away from them.

He held Inari's hand and walked over the unsuspecting teenager. His back was turned on them. He tapped his shoulder with a lifted brow. Souta turned around and saw a very pissed Inuyasha tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed over his chest and with an arrogant smirk.

"Eh he he. Hi Inuyasha-san! How's everything?" He asked while trying to look innocent.

"Smart ass, aren't we?" He looked at the teenager who only gulped when they heard the teenage girls gasped and giggled.

They swarmed over Inuyasha, which annoyed him too much. He hated it when women swooned over him. Miroku is the only person he knows that enjoyed so much of that kind of attention.

"What's with the long hair?" Souta muttered jealously.

"Inu-chan, piggy back!" Inari demanded. The kid seemed to notice his irritation.

"Excuse me. I have something to do." He said to the drooling teenagers and crouched over the boy. He turned his back on him and let the boy hopped.

"Souta let's go and stop flirting for God's sake!" He called out to him while starting to get away from the girls.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said and waived to the group of girls.

* * *

Souta caught up with them. Its already afternoon and the sun's starting to set. They walked over the parking lot when Inuyasha noticed that the kid on his back was warmer.

The boy was fast asleep and his head lay on his shoulder. Inuyasha felt his forehead and it was warmer. Inuyasha nudged Souta.

"Souta, I think your nephew has a fever, he's warm." Souta was alarmed and felt his nephew's forehead.

"Oh crap! He has a fever! What time is it Inuyasha-san?" He panicked remembering how his sister would react when they got home.

"It's quarter to four." Inuyasha said while looking at his wristwatch.

"Oh Kami we have to hurry! I promised my sister we'll be home by four and now Inari-chan is sick! I'm dead again!" He took the kid from Inuyasha's back.

"Don't worry I can drive you home, just tell me how to get there." He offered seriously.

"Thanks Inuyasha-san! You're so kind!" He said gratefully.

"Keh! That's nothing besides this kid needs to rest. He probably just exhausted. Don't worry too much." He said eyeing the kid's pale face, but he's worried too.

He led them to his car. Souta gaped when he saw his black Jaguar X type, one of his car collections.

Souta gave direction towards their house. It wasn't hard to find since it's located in an old shrine. Inari didn't stir in his sleep even until they reached the place; that made Inuyasha worry for the kid's condition.

"It's ok, if we stop here Inuyasha-san. I still have to climb the steps anyway."

Souta took the kid and flung him in his arms. He turned to Inuyasha before climbing the steps.

"Inuyasha-san, arigatou. Are you sure you don't want to go inside and have some tea?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. I have somewhere else to go to. Maybe next time."

He bowed a little and headed to climb the shrine's steps

Inuyasha just looked on until the two emerged from the top and disappeared from his view.

'Mom is right, even the coldest person like Sesshoumaru melts when it comes to his family, to his children. That kid wasn't even mine… what if I have one of my own…Silly! Dream on Inuyasha! Dream on!' He felt another old feeling of loneliness…like he always has…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, kind of late updates, but I did update anyway, my PC still not working I guess it's a browser problem, don't have budget for a new one so I'll stick to internet cafes' for a while plus I'm still doing my internship at the hospital and all…quite busy, if I were to describe it. Anyway, all I wanted to say is " ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA MINNA-SAN! That's for never stop reading and reviewing…and waiting…hehehe…coz' I'm a bad case of a bum ass…lol.**


	11. Guilt Trip

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

By Jodie-chan

**Chapter 10: **Guilt Trip

* * *

Kagome was up early knowing the fact that it's the 'big day' in their office that she had been preparing to for two days but she didn't feel the urge to come to work that day because she's fully aware that her son was sick.

She still has much time to decide whether or not she'll come to work. She hasn't change yet to her business attire and just sitting beside her son.

She was furious yesterday when she found that her son has a fever but she couldn't bring herself to take it on her brother besides; he's always there for his nephew especially if she has no time to spend with her own son. Being a mother she was just worried and scared.

She felt his forehead once again and his temperature was a bit down now compared to last night. He was still fast asleep. She touched his face and tucked him securely under the blanket.

"I'm sorry Inari-chan, I know I should be taking care of you but I always leave and work…" She said quietly while running her fingers through his hair.

Her mother knocked on the door and entered the room. She walked over to her daughter and nudged her softly.

"Kagome dear why haven't you change yet. You'll be late for your work." Kagome turned to look at her mother and sighed.

"Mom I don't think I can come to work today, maybe I'll just call Sango so she can take over for me." She said while continuously stroking her son's hair.

"No dear, you should come to work. If you're worrying about Inari-chan I'll be just right here. I will never leave and I'll take care of him until you get back from work." Her mother said smiling with complete assurance.

"But Mom, it's too much for your part besides Souta's not here, he's in the school and…" Her mother cut her off before she could finish.

"Dear, Inari is my only grandson, I would do anything to take good care of him and you don't have to worry about me, I'm doing this because I love you both. Besides if you don't come to your 'big day' which is today, your boss would probably think that you're being unprofessional, leaving them hanging is a bad thing especially with higher position like yours." Her mother finished with a faint smile.

"I guess your right but is it really ok if I leave you here and Inari, I mean I'm just worried." Concern and worry written all over her face.

"It's ok, Inari-chan's temperature has gone down to 38 °C, he might not be up for a while because of the medicine he took but he's probably be fine now. If something has to come out I'll just call you in the office, but I hope it's just fever and nothing else. Let's just hope and pray." She only nodded and started to get up and change. She still has a job to be worried to.

"Thanks Mom, I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here." She said smiling and hugged her mother.

"I'm a mother too, you know." She said with a smile and wink.

She already changed and prepared everything she needs to take for the 'big day' which made her a little jumpy and nervous. She bade goodbye to her mother, kissed his son although he's still asleep and hurried to her work place where she would face another challenge from her ability to convince clients using her smart and wit ideas as a Creative Director.

* * *

She arrived at the office a little early than usual. The whole department was busy and anticipating for the 'big day's' result. All employees that she passed by have greeted her. Everyone seemed to be too excited of the out come of the client's presentation, which was scheduled before lunchtime.

She entered her office to find Sango busy doing her part for the coming presentation. She greeted her friend without so much enthusiasm, which is not a normal thing for her.

"Good morning Sango-chan." Sango noticed her friend's lack of energy and looked at her curiously.

"Morning to you too Kagome-chan but… why do you seem so down today? I mean this is our big day, you should be excited!" She said in a giddy tone.

"Yeah… but, I'm just worried about my son." She said while sitting on her chair.

"Is something happened to Inari-chan?" Sango looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"He still has a fever, it's been over night now, maybe I'm over reacting but I'm just worried I can't help it." Kagome said while arranging a couple of files from her desk.

"It's ok you're his mother, it's a natural thing, an instinct, but I hope he's fine." Sango said while continuing her work.

"I really don't want to come here today and leave my son but Mom convinced me and she'll stay with Inari until I get back home. Maybe after presentation I could come home earlier, I wish this would all be finished."

"Your son will be just fine if your mom stays with him, don't worry your self too much besides you still have someone to impress today. It's your chance Kagome-chan to show that 'jerk' what you can do. You have to concentrate and relax." Sango stood and patted her shoulders.

"I guess you're right, gotta get ready!" Kagome said smiling trying to lift her spirit.

"We still have a couple of hours to prepare and rehearse a little, but I know you can always perfect it!" Sango said encouragingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes to her friend as she run a mental review of her part for the presentation.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the office a few minutes after Kagome arrived. Inuyasha didn't let Miroku get away with him without giving a piece of his mind because of his big mouth. He earned a lump on the head that still swollen a little.

They entered the President's office and Inuyasha's secretary handed them a copy of the general client's presentation.

"Sir, Ms. Higurashi asked me to give this to you and she said that everything's all set now, we'll just be waiting for the arrival of the client's representative." The secretary told them and she looked equally happy just like the other staff.

"Looks like everyone's been too excited huh, I hope this turned out well ne, Inuyasha." Miroku turned to look at his friend who's sitting at his swivel chair.

"Just keep your fingers cross." Inuyasha didn't seem to be excited and just looked on the copy that his secretary handed him.

"Still so grouch? Why don't you lighten up a bit?" Miroku suggested eagerly trying to joke his friend.

"Keh! Why should I? If we lose this account there's nothing we can do, it's just like that." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"But the department worked hard on this. You should at least give them a moral support." Miroku said while lifting a brow. Inuyasha looked at him and just snorted.

"I will be there, that's all I can give." He smirked

"What ever, anyways I have to look for some files and check on the conference room just to make sure." He said and stood to do his job.

* * *

One hour later after the president's arrival, Kagome and Sango were equally busy preparing for the 'big day' when the phone rang from Creative Director's office. Kagome picked up the phone with a smile but her smile faded when she heard what the other person on the line told her.

Kagome gasped; fear and worry were written all over her expression.

"Mom… are you sure? O… ok…I … I'll be there." Her voice was shaky when she said the last words and put down the phone.

She covered her face with her hands, her elbows resting on the table. Sango looked at her friend with concern.

"Kagome-chan are you ok? Who called? What's that all about?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango with pool of tears forming in her eyes. She had a gloomy look.

"Sango-chan, Inari is in the hospital."

Sango gasped and her eyes widened.

"Mom said a few minutes after I left the house; Inari is convulsing with a very high fever and she noticed some red spots from his body so she decided to call the ambulance and took him to the hospital. The doctors are running a round of tests from his blood now so they haven't figure out yet what's really wrong about his condition." She said with a sad look and completely forgotten the high spirits she had just a while ago.

"Oh my… Are you gonna leave now?" Kagome nodded mindlessly. "But Kagome-chan how about the presentation?" Sango looked at her expectantly.

"I really have to go Sango-chan, my son needs me. Don't worry I'll talk to Mr. Takagi about the presentation maybe he could do something about it." She assured her friend.

"Go ahead Kagome-chan but make sure to convince him and he wouldn't get angry, ok." Sango gave her a comforting smile and she nodded.

* * *

She headed directly to the President's office. She knocked on his door and entered. She nervously approached her boss, hoping and praying that he would let her leave even before the presentation.

"Yes Ms. Hugurashi, what do you want?" He asked without even looking at her. He doesn't want to look at her now that he's trying to be kind enough.

Kagome walked over his desk quietly and spoke in a very polite way.

"Mr. Takagi I … I …I just want to ask for a favor… just for today." Her head was down while looking at her feet.

"Get to the point Ms. Higurashi." He said calmly trying to hide his annoyance.

"What I mean is, I can't do the presentation today, but I can ask someone to take over for me..." She was cut off before she could finish. Inuyasha shot his head up and looked at her directly in the eye when he heard her statement.

"What! Are you serious!"

" I'm sorry Sir but I really have to leave now, there are some important matters I have to attend today… just for today." She pleaded seriously.

"Do you know what you're talking about Ms. Higurashi? You are just deciding to leave the company on the edge of a big project!" He stood and banged his fist on the table.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Takagi I just have a family emergency but I can ask someone to do the presentation so you don't have to cancel it." She said nervously.

"That's a lame excuse Ms. Higurashi! You can't just leave us hanging and don't ever expect somebody else to do your job for you because you have some emergency or whatever!" His voice was rising and his brows were twitching.

"I worked hard and prepared for this presentation Sir, I never once through my entire working days here left the company hanging, I'm just asking for this day because a have an emergency. Can you at least be considerate?" Her voice was shaky and her hands fisted in her sides.

"So you're saying I'm inconsiderate!" He leaned closer to her direction.

"I'm not saying that Sir, I just want to ask a favor in a polite way." She said trying to control her temper.

"By leaving the company in the midst of a big project!" He shouted on her face losing all the irritation he has.

"I'm not leaving the company Sir, I just want you to understand my situation." He glared at her.

"But you can't even understand the company's situation! No Ms. Higurashi you can't leave! The company is paying you, so do your job! You just proved how unprofessional you could be!"

Kagome snapped. She couldn't take it anymore; he already reached her end string.

"What! I am not unprofessional! If there is someone unprofessional here, its not me, its you!" She shouted on his face losing all the anger that built in her chest. She was shaking.

"You don't have a right to shout at me!" Inuyasha's face was red in anger.

"And you don't have a right to humiliate me!" She pointed a finger on his face.

"Are you trying to lose your job Ms. Higurashi!" He said with a mocking voice. He was almost nose-to-nose with her. He was leaning against her direction; the table was the only thing that kept them apart.

"You can fire me for all I care! It's been what you want ever since, so be that way! I don't owe you any explanation! You will never have the chance to fire me anyway because from this day! I resign!" Her face was red in anger and her eyes were in near tears although she suppressed herself from crying. She doesn't want to show the jerk her weakness.

Inuyasha was stunned. For a while he couldn't say anything, just gaping at the girl who had courage to turn against him.

Kagome glared at him before she angrily turned her back and left his office. The moment she was out the room her tears streamed down her face.

* * *

She ran to her own office ignoring all the curious eyes on her. She burst out on the room and saw her friend. She hugged Sango tightly and cried on her shoulders.

"Sango-chan I already resigned!" She said in between sobs. Sango knew why. She had another heated argument with their boss and it turned out to be the worst they could expect.

"What are you going to do now?" Sango said while rubbing her back. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled faintly.

"I guess it's really over… I need to go now Sango-chan, I'll just give my resignation letter tomorrow. I'll just worry for the rest after this, at least I'm free of the jerk now." She sighed and wiped all her tears.

"How could he be such a jerk!" Sango said angrily directing the comment to Inuyasha.

"Sango-chan my son is more important to me than my job. Take over for me will you?" She said to Sango who only nodded and headed to the door when she bumped on Miroku on her way out.

"Hi! Kagome are you ready?" Kagome just smiled at him and continued on her track.

He looked at Sango expecting an explanation.

"What is going on? Where is she going?" Miroku asked curiously.

"She's leaving." Sango said calmly.

"Leaving? What kind of leaving? We have a presentation and she's needed in there." He was confused as hell.

"I'll take over the presentation… she already resigned, your friend blew her off." Sango looked annoyed, if she could only resign from her job too to sympathize with her friend, she would. But Kagome wouldn't be happy with that.

"What! Jesus Christ! What did he do this time?" Miroku said while clutching his head. He knew that Inuyasha lost his temper again that made Kagome quit her job.

"Kagome asked him if she could leave today and let me take over the presentation, but he refused and they ended up fighting. She was pushed to the limit that's why she resigned." Sango tried to explain.

"Why would Kagome want to leave, she knew that she's needed here today right?" Miroku asked curiously. Sango sighed and decided to tell the truth to Miroku.

Kagome considered Miroku as a friend already. Few only knew in the office about Kagome having a son. Not that she doesn't want them to know, she just don't want to spread some rumors that would made her family's name on the line of humiliation.

"Kagome's son was rushed to the hospital, her Mom took the kid and she was just worried." Miroku gaped.

"She has a son? Did she tell that to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, maybe not, because she doesn't want to involve her job from her personal life." Sango said and shrugged.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment and then she nudged Sango.

"Sango, I have an idea that might bring Kagome back!" Sango looked at him like he's some kind of a lunatic.

"What's on your mind?" Sango asked curiously.

"Sango can we take Kagome's 201 files and every track record she has that showed her over all performance and contribution to the company?"

"Yeah, we can get that to the HR." Sango said calmly, she's starting to get Miroku's idea.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Miroku bashed on Inuyasha's office and without even saying a single word he slammed a folder to his table.

Inuyasha jumped a little and shot a death glare to his friend.

"What are you, an idiot! Trying to give me a heart attack!" Inuyasha shouted on his face.

"If there's an idiot here, it's you Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted back.

"What!" He shouted angrily.

"Look at those files! Those are Kagome's files! Look what you have done! You just fired an asset of a company!"

"I did not fire her, she resigned!"

"You pushed her to!"

"She's trying to leave the company hanging in the midst of a big project!"

"You didn't let her explain!"

"She did not explain!"

"Because you don't want to listen and you gets mad easily!"

"Shut up Miroku! I don't have time to listen to your preach and I have more problems to worry including this presentation today that she left!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Inuyasha you don't know what you made the company lost! Take a look at those files! Kagome was only been here for a year but she had increased the company's profit by 17, she lowered the company's expenses in media buying and even closed and deal bigger accounts in just a matter of months."

Inuyasha started to flip over the pages of Kagome's files and he couldn't believe what he's reading.

"Inuyasha, the company just lost a 'gold mine' because of your stupidity!" Miroku scolded him like a child.

Inuyasha begun to feel ashamed of himself but his pride pushed it aside.

"Keh! Anybody can do what she did!" He kept his pride unmoving.

Miroku rolled his eyes and run his fingers on his hair frustrated. His friend was hopeless and he's patience was wearing off. He just thought of banging Inuyasha's head on the wall when Sango burst inside the office.

"Miroku, something happened! Kagome needs us, we have to go to the hospital!" Sango said worriedly.

"Why? What happened?" Miroku looked at her confused.

"Her son needs blood transfusion, she just called me she didn't explain well but we have to hurry! Please Miroku!" Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha was just listening to the two. It begun to clear on his mind what Kagome was talking about 'family emergency'. He never thought it would be that serious. He felt a tugged on his conscience.

"Can you tell me exactly what is happening?" Inuyasha interrupted and the two shot him a knowing look.

"Kagome's son was rushed to the hospital and now he needs to undergo blood transfusion." Miroku explained briefly.

"Miroku lets go!" Sango nudged him and headed to the door when she remembered the presentation and slapped her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"The presentation! I almost forgot!" Miroku turned and looked at Inuyasha who walked over to them holding his car keys.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku lifted a brow while Sango just glared.

"Just go to the parking lot and wait for me. I'll just make a call." He said seriously.

"Guilty as usual?" Miroku eyed him accusingly.

"Shut up!" He snapped at him.

* * *

Miroku and Sango went down the parking lot and waited for Inuyasha. He made a call to the PR Supervisor of the company client that supposed to see the presentation. He asked for another appointment for the client's presentation and reasoned an emergency problem that needed to be fixed. The client agreed and cancelled the scheduled presentation.

Inuyasha walked over the two who stood beside his Benz. Miroku spotted him and snatched the keys from his hands.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

"I'm driving ok. We don't want to get to the hospital with broken bones and scattered brains. We want to be there in one piece and alive." Miroku teased a little knowing the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't get back at him, now that his conscience was eating him.

Inuyasha sat on the passenger seat while Sango sat beside Miroku not without giving him a warning look to keep his hand on his self.

The trip was fine, just a few minutes of traffic because of an accident. They reached the Tokyo General Hospital without much hassle.

Sango asked the nurse from the reception area and gave them the room number of Kagome's son.

Inuyasha just followed Miroku and Sango silently. He was really guilty and he couldn't bring himself to talk much.

They reached the room and spotted Kagome outside sitting on one of the chairs outside of the Pediatrics Ward. Sango rushed to her friend and hugged her tightly.

Kagome's eyes were red and puffy an only indication that she cried herself too much.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha behind Miroku a bit farther though. Her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered to Sango.

"It's a long story but you better explain your son's condition first and the doctor's findings." Sango looked at her friend worriedly.

"Yeah, that's right Kagome. What really happened?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome slumped on the chair and started to explain.

"The doctor said its Dengue Hemorrhagic Fever, it's an acute infectious viral disease cause by a certain specie of a mosquito, I remembered it's called Aedes Aegypti, a day biting mosquito. He has a very high fever, almost over 40°C last night then it went down this morning and after I left Mom said it went up again and he convulsed but when they're on the way here, it went down again and he had nosebleed and red spots started to form all over his body. The doctor said it is the most dangerous phase because he already undergone deferverence, and another phase would soon suffice if he's not taken right away here, he's body might undergo shock because of internal bleeding of his arteries that decreases his platelet counts. That's why he needs transfusion." She finished.

"So how's his condition?" Sango asked curiously at the same time worried.

"The doctor said he's barely stable but he needs blood transfusion now. His platelet count and hemoglobin is very low." Kagome started to sniff.

"Then why don't they do the transfusion now?" Miroku asked seriously.

"That's the problem, there were over a hundred of people who suffered from blood loss because of an accident. This hospital was the nearest to the accident area so they took all the injured here that's why the blood bank run out of blood donations." Kagome explained tiredly.

"We saw the accident, it 's a two bus that clashed together." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Then why don't you just donate your blood?" Sango asked confused.

"That's the problem, his blood type is an 'O' we're not match neither Mom. I'm an 'A' and so is Mom, if we would wait for the blood donations from the other hospital, it would take much time." Kagome said and sighed.

"Oh, oh… I'm an 'A' too." Sango said worriedly.

"And I'm 'B'." Miroku added with concern.

Inuyasha has been listening to their conversation attentively. He may be a bit farther but he heard everything Kagome explained.

Without much thinking, he walked over to them and interrupted.

"I'm an 'O'…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh…I so love to stop here…hahahaha! (Menacingly evil laugh)…and no one can stop me…Thanks again R and R, constructive criticisms are welcome but not flames!**


	12. A Mother's Heart

**ONCE AND AGAIN **

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 11** **A Mother's Heart**

* * *

Continuation…

"I'm an 'O'…"

Every heads shot on his direction. All eyes fixed on Inuyasha; no one even tried to say a single word, their faces filled with anticipation to what would be the next thing he would say.

"I … I can donate the blood." Inuyasha said calmly with a dead serious look; guilt and shame combined.

Sensing the tension, Miroku decided to break the silence first. He ran a few glances between Kagome and Sango for their approval. Sango just nodded while Kagome kept her silence.

"Well… I guess we solved the problem? Are you sure Inuyasha?" He turned and looked at his silent friend who just nodded his reply.

"Kagome-chan, is that ok with you?" Sango asked her friend expectantly.

"As long as he could help my son's condition… it's fine with me. I'll tell the nurse, just wait here." Kagome looked at Sango and stood to enter her son's room where the kid was confined.

"Congratulations Inuyasha! You just decided to do a noble thing!" Miroku slapped Inuyasha's shoulder, teasing his friend. He just shot him a don't-start-look.

"Mr. Takagi… thank you … but…why?" Sango faced him with a curious look.

"Keh! That's nothing. We just happened to have the same blood type, anybody would do the same thing." He said smugly.

Sango lifted a brow, thoughts of annoyance crossed over her mind. 'Still as jerk as ever!'

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha's just like that, he recovers easily outside…" Miroku gave a teasing grin to Inuyasha. He just snorted.

Kagome came out from the room with a nurse behind her and her mother following at the same time.

Miroku saw the pretty nurse and edged over the unsuspecting lady to 'introduce' himself. But before he could take a single step, Sango put her left foot on his direction and he stumbled making the nurse to dodge his fall.

Sango smiled at him and whistled innocently. The little scene didn't escape the view of the rest and they couldn't help but smiled. The tension lightened a bit.

"So who's going to be the blood donor?" Kagome's mother asked curiously. Everyone looked at Inuyasha once again.

In a split second, Inuyasha found himself in the arms of Kagome's mother, in a bone-crashing hug. He was shocked to death, eyes wide open, mouth gaping.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much young man! You just don't know what a great thing you'll do! Thank you for saving my grand son! Kami will bless you!" Kagome's mother kept on rambling as Inuyasha felt the lack of oxygen on his lungs.

"Can't breathe." Inuyasha tried to pry Kagome's mother.

"Mom, you're killing him!" Kagome tugged her mother's arms away from Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got carried away!" Kagome's mom said while bowing her head continuously.

"Uhm, its ok Ma'am." Inuyasha said out of breath.

"Excuse me Sir. If you're the one to donate the blood, please follow me to the laboratory for blood testing." The nurse interrupted.

"Miroku, can you come with Mr. Takagi?" Sango requested Miroku in a sweet voice.

Miroku grinned lecherously and nodded eyeing the pretty nurse beside Inuyasha.

Sango saw the perverted look on his eyes and whispered on his ear a little louder to be considered a whisper.

"And stop bugging the nurse! For Kami's sake be serious Miroku!"

"He'll never change." Inuyasha smirked.

"Look who's talking?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Please Sir follow me in this direction." The nurse said once again.

* * *

Inuyasha dragged Miroku to the laboratory leaving Sango, Kagome and her mother.

"Dear, I'm going back inside so stay here and wait for the result. I think the transfusion wouldn't take much time." Kagome's mom excused herself.

"So Sango-chan, what's with the long story you're telling me about just a while ago?" Kagome turned to Sango and looked at her with curiosity and confusion.

"Well, actually it's really a long story so we better sit down and talk." Sango said and motioned for Kagome to sit down beside her.

Kagome obliged and begun to listen to Sango's story; after almost 20 minutes of story telling, Sango reached the end.

"So that's what happened…" Sango finished expecting a violent reaction from Kagome.

"So he felt guilty… that's why he's here?" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Probably, he even cancelled the presentation today and asked the client to reschedule it." Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"He did that!" Kagome was stunned; she couldn't believe what she heard from her friend.

"Yeah, he must be really guilty when you resigned because he's too idiot and a real jerk to understand your situation." Sango snorted.

"But now I think I should be the one thanking him. I owe him this time…" Kagome said quietly.

"Let him apologize, he screwed first, remember!" Sango said irritated, remembering how their boss humiliated Kagome a couple of times.

"No Sango-chan, Inari is more important to me than my pride. I would exchange everything for his welfare…" Kagome said with a faint smile.

"I know that, that's why I always admires you. You're maybe a single parent but you're better than any other complete parents would be." Sango patronized her friend.

"Jeeez, you always say that." She said while shaking her head.

"Can I see Inari-chan now? I haven't seen him for quite some time." Sango changed the topic.

"Oh, ok let's go inside, but he's still sleeping. When I arrived here, he was whining and crying. He's calling my name; he must be in a lot pain, that's why they had to put him into sleep so the nurses could take his blood samples for testing…" Kagome's expression changed into a very sad and worried one.

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll be fine now." Sango patted her shoulder and they entered Inari's room.

* * *

After a few minutes of testing Inuyasha's blood and getting the result the med tech started his blood letting.

Inuyasha was lying down on a white bed with a needle pinned on his arm that's connected to a tube that collected his blood into a bag while he continuously opened and closed his hands to make the blood flows easily. Miroku sat in a stool beside Inuyasha while reading a medical magazine.

"Inuyasha… do you think Kagome's married?" Miroku just asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha jerked his head to his direction.

"If she has a son then she's probably married. Are you stupid or what?" He said annoyed with his friend's nonsensical question.

"I'm just curious, but if she's already married then why don't they just ask the father to be the blood donor. If I'm not mistaken, I know that if a child doesn't match with the mother's blood type it should be matched with the father's. The child's blood type should at least be matched with either of the parents. Come to think of it?" Miroku looked thoughtful while massaging his chin.

"What are you trying to imply?" Inuyasha gave him an accusing look.

"What if the child has no father?" Miroku looked at him with a silly face.

"Miroku, you're too nosey for a guy. Will you stop thinking of those craps?" Inuyasha snorted.

"No Inuyasha I'm serious! Haven't you noticed? They did not talk about the child's father even once." Miroku said accusingly.

"What if he's already dead, just plain dead!" Inuyasha reasoned foolishly.

"Well if that's true Kagome should at least say 'If only his father's alive, this wouldn't be a problem." Miroku said trying to sound like Kagome.

"You sound like a whore Miroku." Inuyasha laughed at his friend.

Miroku rolled his eyes when the nurse came back to check on Inuyasha.

"Sir, it's ok now but please don't stand yet, stay down for 15 minutes at least, till your blood circulation goes back to normal." The nurse said while the med tech was taking the needle off from his arm.

"Are you taking that bag of blood from my friend to the kid?" Miroku asked the nurse smiling.

"Yes Sir, the kid needs it badly." The nurse replied with a shy smile.

"Uhm, can I come with you, Ms. Gorgeous?" Miroku flirted. The nurse only giggled and headed out the door.

Miroku followed the nurse when Inuyasha called out for him.

"Hey Miroku! You stupid pervert! What are you doing leaving me here!" He shouted to his friend while trying to stand from the bed.

"Inuyasha, the nurse said you shouldn't be standing yet!" Miroku tried to stop him but he already stood on his feet but he swayed and banged his head on the wall and fell on the floor clutching his bleeding forehead.

"Ahh! Shit! Shit!"

"Gah! I told you! Stupid fool!" Miroku ran to his friend and helped him in the bed. He called another staff nurse to tend for Inuyasha's bleeding forehead.

"All done, its just a little cut." An elderly nurse said after aiding Inuyasha.

"Let's go Inuyasha! I think you're rested enough just don't bang your head again." Miroku teased while Inuyasha shot him a death glare.

* * *

They headed to the pedia ward straight to Kagome's son's room. Miroku knocked on the door and Sango opened it.

"What happened to your forehead Mr. Takagi?" Sango asked noticing the bandage in Inuyasha's forehead.

"The nurse told him to stay in bed for 15 minutes while his blood gets back to normal circulation but because it's Inuyasha, he didn't listen so he stood, almost fainted and boom! He banged his head on the wall." Miroku explained like it's always a usual thing to happen.

"As if I like to bang my head on the wall." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Where's Kagome's mom?" Miroku asked Sango noticing that Kagome was the only one talking to the doctor.

"She went to the pharmacy to buy the medication the doctor prescribed." Sango looked at her friend and the doctor. She noticed Kagome smiled a little while talking with the doctor, an indication that her son's condition must be doing well.

They stood farther from the kid's bed where Kagome and the doctor discussed quietly the kid's condition. Inuyasha was behind Miroku and haven't got the chance to glance at the sleeping kid on the bed.

"The transfusion might take a little longer but he's fighting. They put him into sleep because he never stops crying. He must be in real pain, being just a kid, his body isn't that strong to fight the virus." Sango sighed.

They saw the doctor patted Kagome's shoulder and exited the room. Kagome moved on the left side of her son's bed and stroke his pale face. The kid still has red spots all over his body, while he is in IV therapy and his blood transfusion continues.

Sango walked over and gave her a reassuring smile. Miroku followed a little closer to Sango to take a glimpse at Kagome's son.

Inuyasha didn't move from where he stood; he just looked over the three. He knew he was not too welcome to come closer.

"He really looks good. What's his name Kagome?" Miroku asked. 'Now wait, he looks kind of familiar, have I met him before? Nah…it's impossible, but he looks like someone…' His mind wondered aimlessly

"Inari." Kagome said and Miroku snapped out of his thoughts.

"Inari?" Miroku repeated a little louder.

Inuyasha's head jerked back to the three the moment he heard Miroku said aloud the name of Kagome's son.

"I… Inari? Is her son?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He started to walk over the kid's bed to confirm if he wasn't mistaken. He quietly studied the kid's face and he couldn't believe it with his own eyes. He was stunned beyond reason. He felt a stronger fang of guilt ripped his conscience.

He couldn't believe that the kid he started to enjoy being with is the son of his employee that he almost fire. The girl he continuously picked on and humiliated at times when he lost his temper because she just looks exactly like his wife. His energy was drained. He could have almost taken the kid's chance to live a comfortable life because his mother quit her job and the reason was his own temperamental issues and arrogance.

Without realizing what he's doing, he hold the kid's hand cautiously, afraid that he could've hurt him. He looked at his features with worry, guilt and shame in his eyes.

The three gave each other a very confused look. Inuyasha's action shocked them a lot. Tons of questions crossed over their minds especially Kagome who didn't have a single clue why her boss who used to be very rude to her acted that way towards her son.

"I should have known… it was serious…. I should have taken them home earlier…" He said quietly just almost to himself.

Kagome gave him a questioning look but he was too absorbed on looking at the kid.

"What do you mean Mr. Takagi?" Kagome questioned him seriously. She forgot for a while the dispute they had in the office.

"Huh?" He shot his head up and looked at Kagome's confused expression.

"You're saying something. Do you know my son?" She asked impatiently.

Inuyasha's brain gradually registered Kagome's questions and he snapped out of his trance.

"I met him in the mall a couple of days ago… I found him, he got lost…" Kagome cut him off.

"Lost!" She began to get furious.

"Yeah, but I found him and helped him find his uncle but yesterday I went to this Amusement Park, the park we used to go to, Miroku…" He looked at his friend.

"I know that park! Is it still there? I remember when we were just kids and…" Sango nudged him to shut up.

Miroku silenced himself and Inuyasha continued with his story.

"As what I'm saying… I went to the park and I saw your brother and your son, Souta asked me to join them and I agreed. We stayed there the whole afternoon, then I noticed a little later that the kid has a fever so I took them home in the shrine…I didn't know he was your son…" Inuyasha finished a little ashamed of his own self.

Kagome was surprised to hear his story and so were the two. Sango and Kagome couldn't imagine Inuyasha hanging out with Inari because they're aware of the kid's quite different attitude.

"Inuyasha, I never thought you could be soft with kids. Frustration?" Miroku teased with a grin.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he shot his friend with another death glare when a panting Souta entered the room without even knocking.

"Neechan! What happened to Inari?" He asked in between breaths.

Everyone's heads turned on his direction. Souta saw Inuyasha and his expression turned into horror especially when he glanced at his sister who's glaring at him from head to foot.

His brain worked like a computer.

"Ahh… I think I heard Mom called my name." He started to run away but Kagome was fast enough to catch him in his ear. She twisted her brother's left ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Neechan!" He wailed like a four year old and looked at Inuyasha's direction for a rescue. Inuyasha just stared back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we need to have a little talk, shall we?" Kagome said in a threatening voice.

"Neechan that hurts!" Souta complained trying to take off his sister's hand on his left ear.

"I'm really going to hurt you if you don't tell me the truth. Excuse us." She dragged his brother out of the room before they could wake Inari because of Souta's loud repulsion.

* * *

After a few moments of 'sibling talk', the two came back inside the room. Souta walked over Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha-san I never thought you're my sister's boss. She told me before that you always fight with each other." Inuyasha flinched with Souta's words.

"Yeah that was true but that would be settled in some ways, people have differences…" He explained briefly trying to sound nicer than ever.

"Yeah, I could not almost believe it, you're so nice to my nephew. By the way thank you for saving him, neechan told me what you did. I hope we can still see you more often." Souta looked hopeful, he never had a brother.

"I guess so." Inuyasha had a serious look.

"Souta-kun, have you seen my brother in school today. I hope he didn't cut class again." Sango asked him with a smile.

"Don't worry Sango-neechan, he showed in his classes today." He smiled at her.

"Ah high school days, we used to that then." Miroku had a dreamy look.

"You just dragged me, I never cut class." Inuyasha glared at him

"Yeah right! Who's always in the car race during final exams?" Miroku teased and everyone laughed. Inuyasha's face turned red as tomato.

Kagome made a shushing sound and everyone kept quiet.

Sango nudged Miroku to go out of the room and even dragged Souta with them.

"Mr. Takagi, can you stay here for a while, we'll just buy something to eat." Sango gave him a 'look'. He just nodded and the three exited the room.

Inuyasha was in the far corner of the room sitting on one of the stools against the wall. He just threw a couple of glances to Kagome and her son's direction.

Inari stirred slightly in his sleep. The boy was waking up. Kagome moved closer to her son and nudged him softly.

Inari fluttered his eyes open and searched for his mother's face. Kagome smiled faintly and pinched his nose teasingly.

"How are you feeling Inari-chan? Is something hurt?" She asked quietly while running her fingers on his hair.

The boy shook his head in agreement and yawned tiredly.

"Aww… poor Inari-chan. Don't worry Mama's just right here…" She said assuring.

"Mama, I'm hungry." The kid said in a husky, pleading voice.

Inuyasha listened intently to the mother and son talking in the room.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but the doctor said you can't eat yet, you just woke up, we have to wait for an hour before you can eat. We'll wait ok." Worries and pity plagued her heart.

The boy pouted and furrowed his brows. Kagome sensed her son's tantrums so she tried to be extra nice and understanding as much as possible.

"Inari is a good boy, right? We will wait ok, but you can drink water, while we wait. Do you want to drink?" The kid nodded and Kagome eased the glass of water in her son's mouth. The kid drunk a little and raised his arm where the dextrose was on.

"Mama, this hurt." He said weakly pointing at the tubes connected to his arm.

"That must really hurt. Don't worry sweet when you go out in here, we'll take a vacation and we'll go wherever you want to go!" Kagome said happily while looking at her son's face that had changed expression into a very cheery one when he heard her mother.

"Really Mama! Anywhere!" He squealed in happiness. He will surely bounce up and down if he wasn't so sick.

"Yeah! But you have to be a good boy first, ok?" She said smiling while wiggling a finger in the air.

"I'll be a good boy Mama!" Kagome tickled his sides and the kid started to giggle and so was she.

The room was filled with laughter. Inuyasha was hypnotized with the scene unfolding at him. He couldn't take away his eyes over the two person who were laughing happily even at hard times like that one.

He felt something that was missing in his life…a wife, a real one, children… a family. Emptiness was the only thing left.

"Can we go fishing Mama?" The two stopped laughing.

"Fishing? Uhm?" Kagome looked undecided.

"Please Mama?" He made a puppy eyes.

"Ok!" She smiled genuinely. The boy squealed happily once again. "But Mama doesn't know how to fish." Kagome pouted a little.

"Inari-chan will teach Mama how to fish!" The kid said proudly.

Kagome made a funny face and the boy continued to laugh once more.

Inuyasha was too mesmerized with the scene that he hasn't noticed; he's already edging towards them quietly. The kid didn't notice him earlier because he's too caught up with his mother.

He approached the two mindlessly when the kid glanced over at his direction and shouted excitedly. He's gaining back his energy a little abruptly.

"Inu-chan!" The boy's eyes twinkled with amazement.

"Hi kid. You seems to be doing well now, I see." He said with a smile that's very unusual for him.

Kagome kept her silence and wondered why did her boss manage to smile like that. That was the first time he saw him smile that kind of smile. It was genuine.

"Mama Inu-chan is here! Do you know my Mama? Do you?" He asked innocently looking back and forth to the two adults.

"Yes. He owns the place where Mama works." She tried to explain briefly.

"Inu-chan can you make Mama not work so hard, so she can always come home early?" The kid said in a pleading voice.

"Inari that is not so nice. You can't ask people like that, now say sorry." She said in a commanding voice.

The kid pouted but complied with his mother.

"I'm sorry Inu-chan." He said looking down. Inuyasha felt so small, the mother of this child whom he's fully aware of that he hurt a lot of times was asking her son to apologize to him.

"No, it's ok kid." Kagome looked at him carefully.

"Don't say that, he' going to take it seriously."

"But I'm serious Ms. Higurashi." He gave her a weak smile and looked down to chat with the kid.

Kagome's thoughts ran wildly. 'Did he just smiled at me? That was weird…' She could feel her heart beat a little faster than usual when she saw the smile he gave.

* * *

The trio who just bought something to eat burst into the room. Souta walked over his nephew to chat with him and Inuyasha. Miroku joined in and introduced himself to the kid who laughed his head off when Miroku did some funny faces he used to do when they were little. The kid was absolutely happy and he was recovering really fast.

Kagome took that moment to asked Sango to look for her son for a while and snuck outside.

She closed the door quietly and plopped on the chair outside. She was still confused a little. So many things happened in just one day. She fought with her boss, she lost her job, her son was hospitalized and now her boss was acting strangely nice, though not so nice because he still has a jerky look on his face.

Kagome sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's disappearance and asked Sango where she was. He followed her outside and saw her sitting on one of the chairs outside with her eyes closed.

"Uhm…Ms. Higurashi…" Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Kagome opened her eyes and stood abruptly.

"I have something to tell you Mr. Takagi…" She felt the situation as very awkward.

The same thing with Inuyasha, he doesn't know if he needs to apologize or not. He's not used to those kinds of things.

"I… I just want to thank you for helping my son… I'm really thankful. Thank you very much." She softly said while looking down.

"Keh! That was nothing." 'You idiot be nice!' He mentally kicked himself. "I mean it's really ok…" He said and glanced sideways avoiding her gaze.

"About what happened today in the office, I think…" He cut her off.

"Yeah, about that… you see, the presentation was cancelled today, I asked the client to reschedule it and they made it tomorrow, but if you can't make it tomorrow then I'll just ask Ms. Taijiya to take over for you, while you're looking after your son. Maybe when the kid's fully recovered you can come back already…" He finished with a sigh but he's still arguing with himself, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Kagome was startled but kept her sanity intact. She only nodded in agreement although her boss' statement was really surprising.

"I think we really have to go, I'll just call Miroku." He glanced at his wristwatch and headed to the door when Kagome called at him.

Scary thoughts crossed over his mind, 'What if she decided to quit her job totally? Is she going to decline my offer? Will she throw back everything I told her in our fight?' He turned around carefully to face her.

"Mr. Takagi… where did you get that… did you hit your head or something?" She asked, pointing a finger on his forehead.

Inuyasha sighed and dismissed his scary thoughts but Kagome moved closer to him and touched his bandaged forehead. She ran a finger over the bandaged part.

"Did you hurt yourself? I think it bleed." She said while looking at it curiously. Her breath tickling his neck and her face was dangerously closed to his. He gulped a couple of times before replying.

"Not… not… not actually, I just banged my head a little harder on the wall." His face was beginning to turn crimson red.

"Oh, sorry about that…" She was cut off when Miroku and Sango emerged from the room. Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha, a little read on the face.

Miroku and Sango exchanged curious looks.

"I'll go inside." Kagome excused herself and hurried inside her son's room.

"Lets go Miroku, we still have jobs to do." He recovered quickly but Miroku was still grinning like an idiot.

"Mr. Takagi can I still stay here for a while?" Sango looked at her boss with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but be sure to come to work tomorrow, the presentation was rescheduled, remember?" Inuyasha said in a smug tone. He was back to his normal self.

"Thank you Sir!" Sango said smiling.

"Bye lovely Sango!" Miroku winked at her and she just snorted. The two turned and started to walk away when Inuyasha stopped and faced Sango.

"Ms. Taijiya, say goodbye to the kid… for me." He calmly said and turned to leave again.

Sango looked thoughtful, shrugged her shoulders and entered the room.

The day passed by quickly. Kagome's mother took some clean clothes for his grandson and dropped by to the hospital again. Kagome stayed there with Sango while her mother and Souta left in the afternoon.

* * *

After a day's work, Inuyasha decided to come home earlier. He was still a little dizzy with the blood loss and his body needs to sleep.

He entered the mansion's leaving room and spotted her mother on the grand piano. She was playing a Mozart piece; it was a long time ago since he last listened to her mother playing.

"Good evening Mom." He greeted her mother interrupting her playing. She stopped and smiled to her son.

"Good evening…oh dear! What happened to your forehead and to your arm? What's with the bandages for?" His mother asked in concern.

"Remember the employee Miroku told you? Well she has a son and the kid was hospitalized and needed blood transfusion, luckily we matched blood types so I donated my blood." He explained briefly to her mother whose jaw dropped when she heard what her son said.

His mother suddenly enveloped him in another bone-crashing hug just like what Kagome's mother did in the hospital.

"That was wonderful, dear! You just did a noble thing!" His mother said proudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wiggled free from his mother's arms.

"What is so noble with that?" He smirked.

"It's a good thing you lost a few drops of blood Inuyasha. You have so much of it you get annoyed so easily. Maybe you have a high blood… Why don't you have a check up?" His mother teased.

Inuyasha walked away with an annoyed look.

"What's with the mothers? Hugging me so tight just to say I did a noble thing? Its just blood, what's the big deal? As if that's the only noble thing I did in my entire life…" He kept on rambling with himself.

He entered his own room, took a warm bath, changed into boxers and plain shirt and plopped himself on his comfy bed.

He kept his eyes open and stared up on the ceiling, rewinding everything that happened that day.

'She's very lucky with her son and he's lucky as well with his mother… I wish I could be that lucky… She seems to be a very good mother… Will Kikyou be like her… if she had been a mother to my children? That's impossible… but what if she asked for a second chance… Will I ever believe her again…would she ever be true to her words… can we still have a chance?' He trailed off and fell asleep with those thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND APOLOGIZED FOR THE DELAY, WE DO HAVE LIFE OUTSIDE FFN, AND I JUST TOOK JAPANESE LANGUAGE PROFICIENCY TEST LAST DEC.4 THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE WITH MY LESSONS AND REVIEWS. "KOKORO KARA HONTO NI ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA." **


	13. Timely Interruptions

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 12** **Timely Interruptions**

* * *

Inuyasha cracked open an eye, still groggy and disheveled when the sunlight that crept in between his windowsill struck his face. He lazily rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleepiness when he bolted upright on his bed. "Damned! I forgot to set the alarm clock last night. Oh shit! The presentation is scheduled today! How could I be so dumb to forget? I hope Kagome comes today," he slapped his forehead. "She can't of course, her son is still in the hospital…arrgg!"

He hurried to take a shower and changed to business suit and kept reminding himself that he only had a few minutes to make it on time to the office.

He didn't even have a coffee; he just grabbed his car keys and rushed to his car. He started the ignition and drove off with the usual speed that gave Miroku a heart attack.

Inside the mansion, in the dining table, Inuyasha's mother shook her head when she heard her son's car while drinking a cup of coffee.

"He's late again." She muttered quietly. Her husband looked at her from his newspaper reading with a curious look.

"Are you saying something?" Inuyasha's mom rolled her eyes and continued drinking her coffee. Her husband is so dense sometimes, no wonder, his sons inherited it from him.

"Where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in a couple of days. Is he still going home or he's wandering again, somewhere else? Inuyasha's father folded the newspaper in his hand and faced his wife.

"Inuyasha always comes home, in fact he just left for work." She set down her coffee cup and slightly dabbed her mouth with the table napkin.

"Then how come I haven't seen him around?" He looked perplexed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be seen… by you." She grinned teasingly.

"And why is that? I am his father, he is so stubborn, and he never listens to anything I said. He always keeps things to himself and matters to his hand even important decisions to make, like what happened between him and his wife." He kept on rumbling not noticing his wife's bored look.

She shrugged her shoulders and stood, leaving his gaping husband. She tried to stifle a laugh but she failed and her husband had a dumbfounded look on his face. She exited the dining area and preceded to the garden to spray her orchids, which is a daily routine of her life. Inuyasha is just so alike his father.

* * *

In the office, Kagome had just arrived. Her son was doing fine so she let her mother to look out for him while she's at work. She decided to come to the office since the presentation was rescheduled and she didn't want to give Sango another burden in taking over for her.

She entered the office and greeted enthusiastically by her subordinates including her best friend who was a little surprised to see her came to work. "Good morning Kagome-chan! But why are you here? Isn't Inari still in the hospital?"

She moved towards her desk and set down her bag and a couple of folders into the table. "Yeah but he's okay now, he's recovering fast and Mom is there to watch him. I'll go straight to the hospital after work. The doctor said, we can take him home by Saturday but I still have to take him back weekly for check ups for a month at least just to make sure of his condition."

"So you're here, it means I don't have to take over for you. Yes! I really hate talking to clients like that. Thank God Kagome-chan, you're already here!" Sango was beyond joyful since the job she's about to take over for Kagome is not her expertise.

"Saved?" Kagome teased and smiled at her. Sango nodded and they both laugh together when a very energetic Miroku burst into the door.

"Morning pretty ladies! Hey Kagome you're here! How's your son?" He walked towards the two and giving Sango a flashing grin.

"Thanks Miroku but he's doing really fine now, that's why I'm here for the presentation." She looked over at her friend giving her a teasing smile.

"That's a blessing in disguise." She headed to the door to start working. "Anyway we have to get ready, they would be here in just an hour or so, and I'll just go and check the conference room."

"I'll come with you Sango." Miroku rushed to her side but she gave a warning look. Miroku only held his hands up to assure her that he's not trying to grope her at all. They exited the office and Kagome continued to practice her lines to refresh her memories.

* * *

After a 30-minute drive, Inuyasha arrived at the office when he noticed the same tension just like yesterday. He passed by the employees who greeted him occasionally.

He entered his office and made himself comfortable to the swivel chair. He was still sleepy and tired. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep when he heard his secretary's voice in the intercom. He cringed a little but listened when she told him that the client's representatives arrived and the presentation would start already.

He took the copy of the ad concept and headed straight to the conference room. He arrived at the place and saw everyone were already there, the clients who were sitting around the long oval table including the few staffs, Miroku and Sango who were welcoming the guests and to his surprised… Kagome who were standing in the middle of the room, in front of the table wearing a very sweet smile to all the guests.

He walked towards the table and when Miroku noticed his friend he introduced Inuyasha to the clients and shook their hands. Kagome noticed his presence and he glanced to her direction when he sensed her eyes on him. She gave a nervous smile to her boss and nodded which indicated that she's going to start the presentation.

The lay out of the story-boards were lined up in front while a white board for the projector was in the left side of the room. Sango will be in charged of the projector while Miroku would give her a hand. One of the staffs handed all the guests with the copy of the ad concept.

Kagome stood and smiled smartly in front. She was clad in a black skirt reaching just above her knee, a black blazer and a white tank top inside with collars. She let her hair down and put a light pink lipstick. She never really put any make up on since she never been used to it.

She made a brief introduction and proceeded to the rest of the presentation. Inuyasha noticed that all the guests were nodding in agreement with her. The looked of awe and fascination crossed over their faces every time Kagome would mention a very vital point of the proposed concept to promote their product.

He was astonished too; he never really imagined that her performance would be so amazing that he never lost contact with her since she first spoke in front. She spoke gracefully and articulately while her hands made slow gestures whenever she's making a point.

Inuyasha's gaze followed Kagome's movement and the way her lips moved whenever she spoke. He was beginning to realize what Miroku told him yesterday; he almost made the company lose an asset, a real 'gold mine.' Now he understood and a small smile crept his lips when Kagome's gaze fell on his direction. She stopped talking suddenly when she saw the smile he let loose. She stared at him for a moment just blinking a couple of times then she darted her attention back to the presentation.

"Bounce! That's what your hair would gonna be! Bounce! Healthy and shiny!" Kagome finished the last part of the presentation and the whole conference room was filled with applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, in behalf of the agency, we would like to thank you for giving us the chance and time to present our concepts and ideas regarding this project. Thank you very much and we hope to hear your decision soon. Good day!" She smiled and bowed a little.

Sango was waiving at her, she was behind the guests beside Miroku who also gave her an excited smile. The clients were discussing something while Inuyasha only looked on. He was sitting on the right far end of the table.

One of the representatives from the client stood in her seat and everyone turned their attention to her. "Excuse me ladies, gentlemen, since everyone of us were fascinated with your presentation including the concept itself, the lay out and the copy, we agreed to make the final decision today. Bounce shampoo and conditioner, which is the new product of United Jewel will be launched, none other than the Takagi Advertising. We will send the contract next week with a new representative for the signing. After that we will hope for the project to start as soon as possible and we will set another meeting to settle everything including the budget, the models and the actual shooting of the commercial. That's all and thank you very much!"

The guests started to stand up and leave the room. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome shook hands with the guests before they leave since they were the agency's representatives. One of the staffs ushered the guests out of the room. When the room was cleared of the guests, everyone in the room squealed happily, some were even screaming excitedly.

Sango ran over to Kagome and hugged her friend happily. The two were actually bouncing up and down.

"Oh my God Kagome-chan you did it! I knew you would! You are so great!"

Miroku joined in. "Yeah Kagome, where did you learned to speak like that? That was awesome! Did you see their reactions? They're just amazed!"

"It wasn't only me. We did it, all of us, the Creative Department, so don't just congratulate me, congratulate yourselves also and the others. They must've known the decision by now. I guess it's noisy outside." She glanced back to the open door of the conference when he noticed Inuyasha walked over them after talking to the Creative Department's Supervisor.

"That was really good. Congratulations. So… how's your son?" He had a dazed but serious look when he spoke.

"Thanks… he's doing fine now but he's still in the hospital. We'll be taking him home on Saturday anyway, Mom's with him right now." She's hesitating to smile but he sounded worried to her son so she did smile. Maybe he's been a friend with Inari and Souta, that's why.

Miroku emerged behind Inuyasha and slapped his shoulder a little harder that made his face scrunched in annoyance.

"Inuyasha how's that huh? What do you think?"

"I said it's good." He stated smugly and walked out of the room quietly. The trio just looked at him until he was gone out of their sight.

"At least he's trying to be nice." Sango snorted while lifting a brow.

Every employees learned of the new account that the agency managed to get, even the other departments were equally happy and excited. The whole day had passed and everyone was getting ready to leave the office.

Sango nudged Kagome in her table. "Hey Kagome-chan aren't you finished yet? I thought you'll be going to the hospital today?"

Kagome was finishing her leftover paper works in the table when Sango approached her. "Hmmnn… Oh yeah, but I'm not done yet, maybe I'll just continue this tomorrow."

Kagome took her bag and a couple of folders and headed to the door where Sango waited patiently to her. "I'll visit Inari too, but I won't stay longer because Mom have few visiting relatives in the house for a week so I have to help her with some chores."

"That's ok, Souta is probably there, I think I'll be sleeping in the hospital tonight so mom can go home and rest. I'll just go home early in the morning when mom comes back so I can change and shower before I go to work."

* * *

The two headed straight to their destination while Inuyasha dragged Miroku with him in the Takagi mansion. His mother called him to take Miroku because his brother, Sesshoumaru and his wife Rin and their kids were all in the mansion, visiting.

They arrived at the mansion greeted by the sound of squealing voices of Sesshoumaru and Rin's kids. Inuyasha could hear his mother and his dad's laughter echoing through out the house. Something tugged in his heart and he stopped suddenly on his tracks.

"Why Inuyasha? Do you have arthritis?" Miroku gave him a silly look, although he knew that something was wrong with his friend. He had a serious, almost sad look that he kept on hiding.

Inuyasha shook his head sideways, ignored his friend's statement and continued to head on the leaving room where the noises came from.

"Uncle Inu!" The five-year old son of his brother bounced over his direction and hugged his legs. His name is Takumi, he had a silver hair and golden eyes like his father while his younger sister Hikaru, a 3-year old girl who almost had her mother's features except the golden eyes that she inherited from his father too.

Inuyasha bent a little to embrace his nephew while his niece joined also. A little later the two kids were already giggling when they're Uncle started to tickle them.

"Miroku, Inuyasha." Rin got their attention and the two turned to her direction. "We're here to give you the invitation in our Wedding Anniversary party so you better come, ok. That would be on Sunday."

Inuyasha sat down in the sofa beside his brother while Miroku sat beside Rin. Sesshoumaru glared over Miroku's direction. "For God's sake Sess! I wouldn't do anything to her, I know you would kill me even if tried to!"

Everyone laughed at Miroku's outburst then Inuyasha's father noticed his younger son's presence. He started to say something when his wife eyed him with a don't-you-dare look that made him to just shut up.

"So you two would come and I'll make sure you do." Inuyasha's mother turned her attention back to the children who were fighting over a bag of m&m that Inuyasha brought them. She dragged his husband with her towards the kids and left the other four to talk. He protested but she insisted by giving him another of those looks. He complied taking their grandchildren in the study room.

"Mom and Dad are so fond of the kids." Rin said while looking at her kids being taken by their grandparents. She turned her gaze back to the three. "Inuyasha you should have kids already, your mother really wants grandchildren." She innocently stated not noticing how Inuyasha had been affected by her words.

"Hey Sess! Can I bring a date?" Miroku tried to shift the topic sensing his friend's uneasiness to Rin's statement. He always saved his ass no matter how rude he can be. Besides he's the only friend that Inuyasha trusted and he knew it perfectly.

"Hmmm, as long as you don't mess up the party." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to him with a usual poker face.

"Alright! I would ask Sango to be my date! Oh shit! She wouldn't come for sure if Kagome's not there." He looked thoughtful for a split second then turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why don't you ask Kagome to come, so Sango will come too?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow when he heard Kagome's name. They were talking about the girl he met in the agency a week ago that reminded him of someone he saw a few years back but not entirely sure of it.

"Keh! And why would I do that?" He pompously said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha please do this favor for me, just this once. Sango will never want to be near me if Kagome wouldn't be there, but if you ask her and she agreed, Sango will surely agree!" He tried to sound convincing.

"Inuyasha, why don't you help your friend, find a better woman to change him. That girl sounds perfect for him and he seems to be too interested with her." Miroku lightened up when he heard Sesshoumaru. He knew he had someone to back him up.

"You don't know what your saying Sess. Sango always hit him whenever he tries to get near her, he couldn't even have a first base with her." Inuyasha tried to hide his annoyance.

"That's what I'm telling, she is a challenge for him." But Sesshoumaru's real intention wasn't to help Miroku but to let Inuyasha take Kagome with him on the party so he could confirmed his doubts or just disregard every possibilities besides, it's not a big deal to him at all. "You can give one of the invitations to them and tell Kagome that I want her to come to the party."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged suspecting glances together. Rin interrupted in with a giddy tone. "That would be nice if the two of you have a date! Miroku you better behave and Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you, I'm really happy you're going to be free again." The trio face faulted.

"Why is everyone so happy that I'm getting a divorce?" He sarcastically asserted.

"Do you want us to answer your question?" Miroku asked him in a taunting voice. Inuyasha stood and ignored him. He started to go upstairs when Miroku called out for him.

"Oi Inuyasha! How about the favor I've been asking?" Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder. He mouthed soundlessly, "Bite me." Miroku made a face and a dirty finger to his direction. He glared at him and shouted, "I'm gonna kill you Miroku!" Miroku laughed his head off while Sess was grinning.

"That is not so nice!" Rin scolded Miroku and he shut up.

"Ne Rin, we're just playing." Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Rin, just leave the invitations to Mom, I'll just take it from her tomorrow. And Miroku, get the hell out of here and go home!" Inuyasha called out from the stairs.

"Stupid! I'll eat dinner first!" He shouted back.

The Takagi household ate dinner together including Miroku. Sesshoumaru and Rin with their kids left after dinner while Miroku hitched a ride with them since his car was still in the machine shop.

Inuyasha agreed to ask Kagome to come to the party with him on Sunday but he doesn't even know how would he do that. He's thinking of possible ways to ask her that wouldn't sound like he wants something else. He fell into dreamland with those thoughts.

* * *

Kagome was early again when she came to the office since her mom came back to the hospital by 4:00 am. She arrived at the shrine with only 20 minutes drive, she changed and showered and decided not to sleep anymore because she might oversleep and be late at work.

She finished the paper works that was left in her desk yesterday. Sango arrived just a few minutes after her arrival. They greeted each other the usual way but the excitement with the happening yesterday wasn't wearing off yet. The whole department was in high spirits and very energetic.

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived together since Miroku bugged his friend to picked him up in his condo. The two entered Inuyasha's private office with the usual greetings from the employees that passed them by.

"Inuyasha you better ask Kagome now, since you have tons of work to do today. You promised me and Rin, remember that." He turned to his friend's direction while holding the doorknob. "I'll try my charm to Sango, but I'll be meeting some clients today at lunch to Dino's so you better work it with Kagome and one more thing, stop being a jerk!"

"Keh! Get out and meet those clients!" He was about to pick the phone to call Kagome when his cell phone rang. "Hello Atty. Hirigizawa. Any news? You have a bad news? How bad? What! She's already here? I haven't watching the news lately or reading any magazine either. So how's her arrival? Was it grand like before with swarms of press people? I see, so the hearing would be a few weeks from now. Just give me a call then, Atty. Hirigizawa. Bye." He ended the call from his lawyer and sighed deeply. 'Now that she's here… what could she possibly do?' He was lost in deep thought when he remembered something else he has to do.

He picked up the phone and dialed the direct line of his Junior Creative Director. "Hello? Uhm… Ms. Higurashi? I just want to ask something from you if it's not a bother? You see, my brother, if you could still remember him, he asked me to invite you to come to his and his wife's Wedding Anniversary Party on Sunday? It'll start by eight… maybe I could picked you up by seven…. I know the shrine. So it's a deal? Ok, bye." He was stammering a little and a bit nervous too. He put down the phone and called his Secretary in the intercom.

"Ms. Nomura can you make a coffee for me, black and bring the important papers I have to sign here." Inuyasha heard his secretary's compliance and started to sort out the files on his desk.

Inside Kagome's office, she had just set down the phone when she heard Sango and Miroku' s voice. They seemed to be arguing at something. The two emerged to her office and she saw an annoyed look to her friend's face.

"I told you! I don't want to go! I'm not risking myself to your perverted offer!"

"But Sango… it's just an invitation to the party, it's not actually a date." Miroku looked pleadingly. "And I'll behave, I promised." He added.

"Hey! You two. Are you talking about Mr. Takagi's half-brother's Wedding Anniversary party?" She asked curiously throwing them both glances.

Miroku's thoughts rejoiced, 'Whoa! Inuyasha's fast! That's new! Saved at least!' He smiled to Kagome and nodded cheerfully.

"Well, actually Sango-chan Mr. Takagi asked me to come to the party with him this coming Sunday. He said his brother wants me to come so I agreed…" She just shrugged her shoulders while Sango gaped unbelievingly.

"Why did you do that? Do you know Mr. Takagi's brother?" She expectantly stared to her, unblinking.

"Uhm Sango-chan, we sort ot met a week ago… and I think he's really nice, he even introduced himself to me. I just forgot to tell you… sorry." Kagome looked apologetic.

"See Sango? She agreed already… how about you?" Sango sighed; she knew she didn't have a choice but to agree either. She wouldn't let her friend to be alone with their jerk boss and his perverted friend.

"As if I have a choice." Kagome and Miroku high five while Sango death glared them both. They laughed together for a while and continued with their work afterwards.

* * *

Inuyasha's secretary brought the cup of black coffee to him. Kaoru set the cup down on top of his desk and handed the important papers he has to sign and review. "Ms. Nomura, if someone wants to see or talk to me tell them I'm busy and I don't have time today except if its… Ms. Higurashi, she might have important matters to discuss with me, so you just let her come in. I have work load today so don't bug me much, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" She bowed a little and exited the President's private office reminding herself of her boss' requests.

After almost an hour, when everyone was busy to their own duties a very classy looking woman grazed the hallway of the Creative Department towards the President's private office. She wore a black Gucci boots reaching just below her knee, a very short Guess red leather skirt, another Guess black backless blouse with plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage and sparkling genuine jewelries that match her outfit. She had a Revlon copper brown lipstick, dark eye shadows and mascara that narrowed her brown eyes and a blush on that emphasized her angled face. She let her dark, shiny, waist length hair down and flowing freely whenever she swayed her hips and her arms when she walked the hallway.

Every men and women that she passed by gasped, gaped and ohhed towards her direction and they could almost hear the song "Pretty Woman". But the woman never darted her attention to any of them, she never even smiled just continued towards the door of the President's private office.

She entered the room not even knocking when Kaoru noticed the visitor and she smiled at her but the woman didn't smiled back.

"Yes Ma'am? What can I do for you?" She politely asked the unsmiling woman while stopping from her work.

The woman eyed the room curiously and fixed her gaze towards the door to Inuyasha's private office. She tried to walk over the door when Kaoru blocked her way.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but you cannot enter here." The secretary stated firmly. The woman narrowed her eyes to her.

"And why can't I?" The woman smirked arrogantly and tried to push past her again.

"Mr. Takagi said that he's busy today and no visitor is allowed inside except for Ms. Higurashi." The woman was getting into her nerves.

"Who's Ms. Higurashi?" She asked irritated while lifting a well-shaved brow.

"One of his employees." Kaoru mindlessly replied arms still wide open blocking the door.

"Then tell your boss that he has a visitor that he needs to see badly! Tell him or I'll push you through that door!" She demanded arrogantly. Kaoru scrambled over the intercom to talk to her boss. "Sir, someone is here and wants to see you, would I let her come in?" Inuyasha "What did I say to you Ms. Nomura? No visitors allowed because I'm too busy."

Kaoru looked at the woman who begun to get furious when she heard what Inuyasha said.

"Tell him its Kikyou Yokoshima, his wife!" Kikyou almost shouted to the secretary's face and she reached the intercom once again. "Sir she really wants to see you…" Inuyasha cut her off. Inuyasha What Ms. Nomura! I told you, don't bug me again…!" His secretary cut him off too. "Sir she said she's your wife and her name is Kikyou Yokoshima!" Inuyasha was silenced when she heard what his secretary said. His wife is here… Inuyasha told her to let the woman inside his office. He braced himself.

Kikyou entered his office quietly. Inuyasha never lifted his gaze to the visitor. He continued what he was doing before she came. Kikyou slid her right point finger in his table running it slightly in its sides. Then she ended up beside him, lowering her gaze, trying to catch his attention from his work.

"Hmmm… you're really busy, aren't you?" She said seductively while running her fingers in his hair. Inuyasha limped with her touch. He could feel her long fingernails scratching his scalp slightly that brought shivers in his spine.

"What brought you here? The hearing would be a few more weeks from now. Why so early?" He managed to say even though he felt a little tension building up inside the room.

"Don't I have a right to visit my own country? Besides Inu-honey, I missed you terribly." She made her voice sound sweet while her other hand started to caress the side of his face. He stiffened again to her touch. She knew exactly where to touch him. She grinned mischievously seeing how she could affect him.

"Keh! Missed me? When did that happen? You never missed me even once in your life Kikyou!" He snapped and snorted smugly. Kikyou edged away a little from him and glared at him with a hurt look in her expression. Inuyasha jerked his head upward to her direction and saw the look she's been giving.

"How could you say that Inuyasha! We've been together for 5 years! No! It's 8 years, we've been steadied for 3 years and we lived together for 5 years! How could you say that to me!" She burst out in front of him while tears started to glaze her eyes. She sniffed a little trying to look pitiful.

"If you don't have anything important to say, you better leave now. Can't you see? I have a work to do and I don't have time to waste on you." Inuyasha stated firmly while going back to his work.

Kikyou walked over behind him and hugged his neck tightly. She buried her face on his hair and cried. He felt that she's wetting his hair with her tears. He put down the pen he's been holding and tugged her hands off away from his neck. He stood abruptly holding her wrists to prevent her from touching him again.

"Kikyou stop this! Stop this act!"

Kikyou tried to wiggle free from his grip and looked directly into his eyes. "Inuyasha I'm not acting. This is true, I really missed you." She softly said with a pleading tone that's so unlike her. Inuyasha just stared at her pleading eyes not noticing that he's already losing his grip to her wrists. She freed herself and hugged him; she slightly slipped her arms into his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Inuyasha tried to take her arms from his waist but she held on more tightly and said once more in a pleading voice, "Inuyasha please… believe me, please…" She looked upward to his face and tiptoed to level her face with his.

She closed her eyes while her lips started to touch his. He was melting every second with her touch and he couldn't help but gave in. Maybe he really missed her too, just a little.

Inuyasha started to kiss her back and even closed his eyes. Kikyou snaked her arms to his neck to deepen their kiss. She was grinning proudly to herself. She felt his hands in her bare back while running his cold fingers that sent shivers in her spine. She was affected too and a moan escaped her throat.

* * *

Outside Inuyasha's office, Kaoru, his secretary was fidgeting in her seat. She didn't hear anything from her boss' office since it's all sound proof.

"Arrgh! Nasty, nasty pms! It really hurts!" She held on to her lower abdomen in pain. She stood and headed to the infirmary since she could no longer stand the pain. 'I'll never take long, maybe I can leave for a while and take some medicine.' She thought positively.

Kagome walked out of her office happily holding two folders in her hands. Sango noticed her excitement.

"You seemed extra happy today Kagome-chan. May I ask why?" Kagome stopped and turned to face her friend with unfading smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it's because I already finished 2 ad concepts for our next client, and they're here in my hand. I'll be giving this to Mr. Takagi, so if he ever finds anything that he doesn't like then I could change it right away, so we could always have enough time for revisions." She's waiving the folders in the air.

"Wow! That's nice Kagome-chan! But I think he wouldn't have more complaints from now on, he seemed to like your performance."

"We can never tell. It's better to be sure." She shrugged her shoulders and exited her subordinates' office.

She entered the President's office and noticed that Kaoru wasn't there. She knew that Miroku wouldn't be there because he met with some clients today. Miroku's table is one the far right end side of the room. In between the two tables is where the door to Inuyasha's office was located.

She quietly turned the doorknob, humming a song to herself and entered the room not expecting what she would witness inside. When she locked her gaze to the two occupants of the room, Kagome's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in shock and she just put her hand to her mouth so she could stop gasping.

Inuyasha sensed someone in the room, he snapped and he pushed Kikyou a little harder and she almost fell to the floor. Inuyasha's mind was blank, all he could do was cursed himself mentally, 'Shit! Damn! Fuck! Who might that be?' He turned around slowly and saw Kagome standing, her back against the door. Inuyasha's face turned 50 shades of red and he couldn't say anything at all. Kikyou straightened her skirt and eyed the culprit accusingly.

"Ahhh… I … I …uhhmmm…. I didn't mean to… I mean I'm sorry!" She hurriedly dashed outside the room and closed the door behind her. She stayed leaning on the door while she tried to calm herself and steady her breath. "What was that? Was it real?" She talked to herself when Kaoru entered.

"Ms. Kagome did you come to see Mr. Takagi? Ms. Kagome what happened to you? You looked all flushed…" Kaoru's mind worked like a computer and she remembered that their boss had a visitor and the woman said she's his wife. She turned to interrogate Kagome but she already bolted outside the room. "Did she saw something? I've got to ask her." Kaoru ran outside and followed Kagome.

"Ms. Kagome wait! What did you see?" She was walking besides her, entering her own office.

"I didn't see anything ok!" She tried to sound annoyed to hide her blush. But Kaoru kept on bugging her until she got Aya's attention and even Sango's.

"But I know you did! You looked all flushed, like you've seen a ghost!"

"What? What did Kagome-chan see?" Sango joined in curiously even the two men working with them listened intently.

"Well you see, just a while ago there was woman who came to see Mr. Takagi and she said that she is his wife! She entered his office and I don't know what happened but Ms. Kagome saw something! And she didn't want to tell us!"

"I told you I didn't see anything! Nothing okay!" She folded her arms in her chest. The thought of his boss having a wife intrigued her, 'So he has a wife, how come he never talked about her even once?'

Aya peeked outside and she heard that the woman who's supposed to be their boss' wife was coming out from the president's office. "Hey everyone I think I heard, Mr. Takagi's wife is coming out, lets go and take a look!"

Everyone rushed outside and Sango dragged Kagome with her. "Sango-chan! What are you doing?"

"I just want to see if he has a taste in women or not." Sango winked at her friend and they headed outside to see Inuyasha's wife.

Kikyou emerged from president's office and walked in the hallway. Her hips and bare arms swayed slightly whenever she took a step. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned her gaze to the employees. She scanned their faces quietly and her gaze fell to Kagome. "Who's Ms. Higurashi?" Everyone looked at Kagome's direction and she blushed beet red. Kikyou eyed her from head to foot and then turned and walked away. The department was filled with buzzing sounds the moment Kikyou left.

Inuyasha walked in to the Creative department with an annoyed expression, looking for his wandering secretary. He spotted Kaoru chatting with another employee. "Ms. Nomura, what are you doing here outside? Are you lost?" He stated sarcastically. His secretary scampered nervously the moment she heard her boss. Everyone got back to work until the whisperings quieted gradually. Inuyasha smirked. 'Nosey people!'

Kagome was still debating with herself if she should hand the 2 ad concepts she prepared to let her boss study. She's drumming her fingers to her desk when Sango peeked on the door and noticed her uneasiness. "Ne, Kagome-chan what did you see really?"

"Arrgg… I didn't see anything! Even you Sango-chan don't want to stop bugging me!" She put her head down to the table and her hands to the back of her neck. Her elbows propped beside her head.

'If she didn't see anything… How come she looked so affected?' She eyed her friend more accusingly when something clicked in her brain. "Ahah! I knew it! You're jealous of his wife!" Kagome jerked her head upwards. Sango walked over her wiggling a finger in the air.

"I am not! What is wrong with you!" Kagome stood and took the 2 folders from her table. "See these folders? I'm going to take this to Mr. Takagi so you'll stop bugging with those silly accusations." She stomped outside, leaving a grinning Sango.

Kagome quietly approached Inuyasha's office door. Good thing that Kaoru was outside again. She carefully knocked first and waited for his approval to enter. Inuyasha opened the door himself much to Kagome's surprised. She looked down when he motioned to her to sit on to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

They've been silent for a moment until Kagome, gathered her strength. She handed him the 2 folders she's been holding in her lap. He took it quietly, avoiding her gaze; he didn't know if he's ashamed of himself that Kagome walked in with him and his wife in a very uncompromising situation or he's just afraid what she would think of him. He started flipping the pages of one of the folders when he heard her spoke.

"Those are the 2 ad concepts I finished, actually I already have 3 but I haven't finished the third one yet. I just thought you could take a look, if there are any changes you want… I can make the revisions in no time…" She trailed off not fixing her look on him either.

"I'll study these first. I'll give it back to you within this week." Kagome sensing the tension between them decided to leave his office. She stood and walked over the closed door when he called out. "Uhmm Ms. Higurashi… the party on Sunday, it's final?"

Kagome turned to face him again with a thoughtful look. "Ahh, yeah! The party on Sunday… it's ok no problem, I'll go now…" She twisted the doorknob but turned once again. "Mr. Takagi…" Inuyasha looked over her direction. "About… uhhm… you know… I didn't really mean to… but I swear I didn't tell anyone. I think it's personal…" She's been twisting her fingers while speaking.

Inuyasha understood what she's been talking about and he started to blush again but he managed to nod in order to agree with her. Kagome exited his office and another day's work was over.

Inuyasha had a very long day and he knew from that one unforgettable day, every day would change, now that Kikyou's back … he would never find peace, for a while.

* * *

The week passed by so fast but to Inuyasha's relief, Kikyou hasn't showed up again in his office after that one 'incident.' Miroku learned about the issue that Inuyasha's wife made a grand entrance to the agency when he was not around, much to his disappointment. He was the one who confirmed that Kikyou is really Inuyasha's wife. He only told Kagome and Sango that Inuyasha's going to divorce his wife but he never got into details. He still valued his friend's privacy although almost the whole world knows about that issue. Most of the employees already acknowledged Kikyou since she was well known as a super model, married to a very rich, handsome gorgeous man. Sango and Miroku kept bugging Kagome to what she really saw inside Inuyasha's office. She just ignored them for a whole week. And even though, Miroku continuously teased his friend, Inuyasha never said a single word about the incident. He's aware that if he ever says something about it, it would only spread more rumors and he hates people who gossip with his personal life.

Saturday morning in the Takagi mansion, Inuyasha was still on the bed. He lied on his back, blanket tangled on his legs while his hair looked like a rat's nest. He was in pajamas but he didn't put on the top so he's half-naked. He wasn't sure if he's dreaming or not but he felt someone's hand caressing his back. He was sleepy but tried to turn over to see the intruder. He rubbed his eyes slightly. When his visions cleared he bolted up and propped his elbows on the bed. "What the! What are you doing here! How did you!" She put her fingers on his lips to shut him up.

"Calmed down Inu-honey, I'm still your wife, remember. Your maids recognized me so they let me in. Don't worry I haven't seen your mother." She seductively bit her lower lip and Inuyasha only gaped at her.

She made herself comfortable on his bed beside him. She started to run her fingers on his bare chest drawing circles that tickled him. Inuyasha tried every inch of self-control to stop the heat building up inside his system. He's only a man. "Don't try to push me away honey, I know you missed me too." She lowered her hand in his well-toned abdomen while looking directly in his slightly glazed eyes.

Kikyou stopped touching him and started to take off her clothes, which did not escaped Inuyasha and that moment he snapped and scampered away from the bed. Kikyou narrowed her eyes in his direction and got out of the bed and stood too.

"Damned it Kikyou! Will you stop bugging me! Just leave me alone!" He shouted to her face in a very furious manner. Kikyou snickered with his statement and put her hands in her hips. "What is so funny!" Inuyasha looked at her seriously with furrowed brows.

"You're so pathetic Inuyasha! Keep hiding your needs with your fake anger." She shook her head sideways while Inuyasha glared at her.

"Keh! You're so confident huh!" He smugly said and walked towards her. He snatched her left wrist and dragged her towards the door. He let go of her wrist and they stood in front of it. Inuyasha motioned with his hand, "See this thing? This is a door." He twisted the doorknob and opened it widely. "It's wide open. You know what it means? It means… get the hell out of my room!" He stated mockingly. "I don't have time to waste on you and I want to sleep more!"

Kikyou's face turned red with anger and she didn't have a choice but to get out of his room or they will make a scene and she might see his mother, which she's trying hard to avoid. Kikyou walked slowly out of his room but stopped when she passed him by. "You're going to pay for this Inuyasha! I'll make sure you will!" She pointed a finger towards his face angrily.

"Yeah sure bitch! Now go! Shoo!" He motioned his hand out the door while he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Asshole!" Kikyou shouted on his face before she went down the stairs. When Inuyasha started to close his bedroom door to get back to sleep, he noticed one of their maids holding a wet floor sign in her hands. She emerged from the farthest part of the second floor's hallway.

"Hey Helen! What are you doing?" He asked curiously. The maid smiled and greeted him.

"Sir, Inuyasha, I just started to mop the stairs but I forgot this wet floor sign there. I took this first so no one will trip in the steps…" The made hasn't finished yet when they heard a loud crash at the bottom of the stairs.

BLAG! BLAG!BLAG! Then a loud scream was heard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha! You're a #$#!&$#! (A/N: Censored on this part, too much cursing worse than Inuyasha's.)

Inuyasha flinched with every single curse that thrown to him. The maid looked at him curiously while he tried not to laugh so loud that he almost looked like a numb nuts.

"Sir Inuyasha? Is that your wife? I think I saw her a while ago…" He looked at her curious face and he grinned from ear to ear like a total moron.

"No… it's a rat… a very big rat!" He entered his room and closed the door then burst into fits of laughter, he rolled into the floor, clutching his stomach and out of breath.

Not a bad day after all…


	14. Suspicions and Lullabies

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 13 Suspicions and Lullabies**

* * *

"What! You didn't even help her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha in a very shocked expression. The best friends were playing billiards in the mansion's billiard hall while Inuyasha told Miroku what happened on that morning between him and Kikyou, skipping of course the scene that would generates his friend's lecherous thoughts.

"I did call the guards at the gate to let her bodyguards take her to the hospital." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "I think she'll be fine, some broken bones wouldn't paralyzed her, she's a model after all and she used to trip a lot when she's just starting with that career." He took his shot right on the corner pocket.

"You really abandoned her huh!" He said gaping to his friend's statement. Inuyasha turned to eye him annoyingly.

"Yeah of course! What's the big deal with that?" Miroku walked over him and slapped his shoulder that made Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hah! Congratulations Inuyasha! Just about time to wake up!" He grinned and took position for his shot. He missed. "Damn! I'm slipping!"

"Maybe you need more practice." Inuyasha laughed at his friend. Miroku closed his other eye like doing a target shooting and grinned stupidly.

"Maybe I should spot Sango more often, he he."

"Know what? You should learn first, how to respect women." Inuyasha stated smugly. Miroku snorted.

"Like you're the one to give advice. You don't even know how to call women properly, it's either you call them a wench or a bitch how much about respect huh?"

"At least I don't cop a feel, stupid." Inuyasha spotted the ball with his billiard cue.

"It's not my fault, they want to be touched and I'm just being generous." Miroku patted his chest and puffed proudly.

"Like those women asked for your generosity? Yeah right, it's like telling me Sango asked you to touch her a couple of times coz she enjoyed it? It didn't look like it seemed to be."

"Well, she's the exception. And before I forget, I called her last night and she told me that she'd be staying in Kagome's house tomorrow night so we can pick-up them both together. We should use your limo Inuyasha, Sango would probably be the loveliest on that night." He said in a dreamy look.

"Show off." He smirked and continued with the game.

* * *

Sango just helped Kagome and Souta to take Inari home from the hospital. It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon when they reached the shrine. Kagome's son was hyper again; he must've gained back his strength after almost two weeks in hospital.

"Mama, I want to walk. Can I walk now Mama?" Kagome was carrying her son on her back when they climbed the shrine's steps. Sango's trailing with her and so was Souta who carried almost all the bags.

"Not yet Inari-chan still need to rest but maybe on Monday you can go to school already, ok." The boy pouted but leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Neechan are we there yet? I'm starving." Souta complained while panting heavily. Sweats trickled down the side of his face

"That's what I'm telling you, now let me help you." Sango took two bags from him. Souta looked relieved.

"Thanks Sango-oneechan!" Both Sango and Kagome laughed at him including his nephew.

Kagome and Souta's mother greeted them at the door. She's too excited to see her grandson, once the inside the house Kagome's mother took them in the dining room; she prepared a hearty snack for everyone. Souta was the first one to rush at the table.

"Kagome-chan do you already have a dress for the party tomorrow night?" Sango turned to her friend and asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, actually it was the dress I was supposed to wear at the graduation ball in college but unfortunately we haven't got the chance to come because of a rushed feasibility studies. It was just a year ago, and it still fits me, so I'll be wearing that, besides a new gown is not included in my budget for now." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "How about you?"

"That's the problem, my graduation ball dress was heavily stained by Kohaku when he accidentally poured a red paint on it. I can't take off the stains, no matter what I do. Can you help me find something nice to wear, I know you're good at it." She tried to sound pleadingly.

"Yeah sure, we still have time anyway." She looked at her wristwatch and glanced at her mother who's feeding her son with chocolate pudding.

"Don't worry, I'll be looking at your son besides I missed him so much." She pinched one of his cheeks and he giggled. Kagome smiled at her mother.

Kagome took a jacket; it would be cold inside the mall. She wore a pair of flared jeans and a plain red short-sleeved blouse. Sango was also in pair of flared jeans and black and white striped long sleeved blouse.

"Souta stay home and help mom, we wont take long. Stop playing too much video games and do your home work!" Kagome reminded her brother who just rolled his eyes, she hugged and kissed her son and both she and Sango left the house.

They went to the nearest mall and scanned a few boutiques with breath taking gowns on display. They entered a not so expensive store at least that corresponded to Sango's budget.

Kagome picked some long dresses that she thought would look good to her friend. She handed them all to her and asked her to try it on. They lasted almost an hour and at least 15 times fitting all the dresses until they both agree with the last piece that would really look good on Sango.

Kagome bought a few groceries they need at the house and both of them had a hamburger before parting ways. Sango will stay and change in Kagome's place until Miroku and Inuyasha drop by to pick them up for the party.

* * *

Inuyasha's parents left their mansion earlier since his mother will help for the preparation of the party in his brother's mansion. She reminded her son not to forget to pick up Miroku and his two invited employees. His mother was eager enough to meet both women that Miroku always talk about, much to his annoyance.

He took a bath and changed into one of his expensive tuxedos and sprayed an Armani perfume. He tied his hair with a white ponytail and let two locks of hair fell the side of his face. He's not really into formal parties and he hates to wear a tuxedo because he prefers his Armani suits but the gathering is strictly formal. One of their drivers was already waiting for him to come down since it's already 6 in the evening. He boarded the black limo and dropped by Miroku's condo.

His friend wore a black tuxedo too while his grin never left his face since he rode the limo. He was too excited to see Sango in a gown and it will be new to him.

"Hmm, Inuyasha? How do you think they would look tonight?" He looked thoughtful while holding his chin.

"Keh! What do I care?" He said in a smug tone and folded his arms.

"You mean you're not interested at all… even with Kagome?" He eyed his friend suspiciously. "You seems to like her son, so why don't you try to like the mother too, besides you're already getting a divorce." He smiled teasingly.

"I'm not ready to get myself into another feuding marriage. I'm just fond of the kid, that's all." He tried to sound convincing.

"So you say." The limo stopped in a halt. "Are we here? Is it the shrine?" Miroku asked the driver. "Sir Inuyasha! We're already here at the Higurashi shrine." The stepped out of the car and started to climb the steps.

Inside Kagome's room, Sango kept on fidgeting with her dress. "Sango-chan will you stop twisting. You look great and Miroku would probably like it." She smiled teasingly.

"I don't care about his opinion! I just want to know if this dress doesn't show too much of my flesh that wouldn't keep his perverted hands to himself." Sango looked at her friend holding the hem of her gown. She wore a long fuchsia dress with rhinestone trim on straps, which drapes well from a smooth fit and a pair of silver sandals.

"No, it's just fine and you definitely look great but if you're concern about too much flesh showing, you better let your hair down so it would cover your back." Kagome untied her friend's hair and combed it a little. "Now, it's done."

"Thanks Kagome-chan! Let me help you with your hair." Sango offered excitedly.

"Thanks Sango-chan but I just let it down like yours." She smiled and combed her hair. She wore a sophisticated and sleek evening dress with draped collar over one shoulder and wide rhinestone strap on the other side. The fabric is smooth and stretchy with lots of give in a fishtail fashion while the back hem is slightly longer than the front. It has the same color as her eyes, blue gray, that looked perfectly match with her black strap sandals and a black-hand bag.

Inuyasha and Miroku knocked on the door of the Higurashi's. Kagome's mother opened the door smiling to the two visitors especially to Inuyasha whom she recognized as her daughter's boss and the man who had been her grand son's blood donor.

"Oh, it's the two of you! Come in gentlemen and sit down for a while. I'll call them now." She motioned for them to sit on the couch. Souta and Inari were sitting on the floor, playing video games when the two noticed the visitors.

"Inuyasha-san! Miroku-san! Are you here to pick-up my sisters?" Souta turned his attention to them. Both of them nodded then Inari squealed happily when he spotted Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inu!" He got up and run into him. The kid climbed up into his lap and hugged his neck. "I missed you! What took you so long?" He innocently asked. The trio face faulted; the kid was too comfortable with Inuyasha.

"Uhm, sorry kid I've been busy with work but are you ok now. How do you feel?" Concern written all over his face.

"Inari is fine now! Mama said I can go to school on Monday and I can play!" The kid's face lightened and he bounced up and down in Inuyasha's lap.

"Inari-chan you're wrinkling Inuyasha-san's clothes." Souta warned his nephew.

"Uncle Inu, are you mad?" He looked and frowned at him sadly. Inuyasha smiled and tousled the boy's hair.

"Nope, of course not and what's with Uncle Inu?" He turned to look at the boy.

"Mama said I should call you Uncle Inu because that is the polite way and Uncle Miroku too." He pointed to Miroku's direction who winked at him and he giggled happily. The kid started to tell stories about his experience in the hospital in a haze manner but Inuyasha still listened intently to him. All the while, Miroku just observed his friend's weird attitude towards Kagome's son. He was really confused at the same time amazed on how could a 4 year-old kid managed to tame his best friend in just a little time since they have just met a few weeks back.

Sango was the first one to go down the stairs when Miroku saw her and he gasped. He stood abruptly; his jaw dropped while he started to walk over her and offered his arms. She hesitated for a while but she reconsidered since he promised to behave tonight. "Ah, you are the loveliest girl I ever laid my eyes on Sango." Miroku eyed her admiringly.

"Thanks." Sango blushed like the color of her dress and she looked down. Everyone eyes were on the two and they couldn't help but laughed when Kagome emerged behind Sango. She ran and scooped her son away from Inuyasha.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Takagi, he wrinkled your tuxedo." She apologized while holding her son's hand not noticing how Inuyasha stared at her. Her look was taken him by surprise and he just continued staring, 'She's beautiful…stunningly beautiful.'

"Ahem!" Miroku cleared his throat when he noticed his friend's staring intently at Kagome. "It's 7:30 pm and we really need to go now unless you want your mother Inuyasha to beat us into a bloody pulp for being late again."

"It's nothing, he's just a kid." He scratched the back of his neck and looked around when he noticed everyone looking at him. "We have to go now, right?"

"Mom, I'm going to leave Inari with you tonight, is that ok?" She turned to her mom with a smile.

"Of course dear, you know I can't say no to this little guy." Kagome's mom took her son's hand.

Kagome kneeled in front of her son and hugged him tightly. "Now sweety, I want you to sleep early ok and don't give your grandma a headache." She kissed the tip of his nose and tickled his sides; he giggled a little. She stood and looked at his brother.

"Yes I know, I'll stop playing video games and do my homework blah blah blah. Have fun!" Souta waived his hands to them.

"Uncle Inu! Bye bye." The kid called out for Inuyasha. He walked over him and patted his head.

"Be good." And the kid smiled and hugged his leg; Kagome was shocked to see what his son did but she perfectly knew why he acted that way towards her boss. He really wants a father or at least an image of a father.

They went down the shrine's steps and rode the limo that made Kagome and Sango 'wowed'. Inuyasha and Kagome were silent all the way while Miroku kept on complimenting Sango. Sango just blushed and rolled her eyes all the time Miroku flirted with her.

* * *

They reached Sesshoumaru's mansion and the driver stopped the limo at the gate. Miroku offered his arms to Sango and she took it with a warning look of course. Inuyasha on the other hand hesitated but he did and Kagome took his arms shyly and smiled.

The party was being held at the mansion's lawn garden besides the bean-shaped pool. There were tables and chairs arranged all around. The garden area was lightened up with spotlights from the corners and the ground. There was a live band hired and the foods were catered by one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. Waiters were serving drinks already when the four reached the garden. Lots of guests from high societies were present; some were businessmen, politicians, lawyers and celebrities, who annoyed Inuyasha much while his father enjoyed.

Sango and Kagome felt a bit intimidated by the crowd since they're not actually used with those kinds of occasions and environment. Miroku noticed their uneasiness so he teased to lighten up the two women with them.

"Hey cheer up! These people wouldn't bite, just ignore them, they're just bunch of … of…" He clicked his thumb and forefinger trying to describe the people around them when Inuyasha butted in.

"Show off morons." He grimaced and looked around when he noticed his father talking to some older men like him.

"Yeah, that's right! That's what I've been thinking! Hey Sango do you want a drink or do you want to eat first?" Miroku turned to look at Sango.

"How about you Kagome-chan?" She turned to her friend who already took her hand to Inuyasha's arms so she decided to take away her hand from Miroku's arm too.

"Why lovely Sango? It's much comfortable with your hand around my arms." He protested but Sango only glared at him and he shut up.

"I'm not hungry yet but if you are, I guess we can have a bite?"

"I'm not actually hungry." She paused and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'm just a bit nervous, you know?" Kagome whispered too.

"Same here." She tugged at the hem of her dress in her chest.

Inuyasha's mother spotted him nearby; with his silver hair glowing in the lights it's not so hard. She walked behind them and flicked both one of their ears and they turned around to see her smiling sweetly wearing a red beaded gown that matched her ruby jewelries.

"Aunt Izayoi! I already missed you!" Miroku kissed her cheek.

"Oh silly! I just saw you yesterday!" She laughed a little and turned to Inuyasha's direction. "How about giving your mother a kiss Inuyasha?" She tapped her foot impatiently. Inuyasha leaned and kiss his mother's cheek. She turned to look at Sango. "Hmmnn, you must be Sango, Miroku always talks about you. I'm Inuyasha's mother. What a lovely lady, my boy here must've found his match already." She smiled teasingly and patted Miroku's shoulder while he gave her a wink.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Takagi." She shook her hands and bowed a little. "Ma'am there's my friend Kagome." Sango motioned her hand behind Inuyasha's mother and the older woman turned and face Kagome.

She gasped when she saw Kagome's face and stared at her intently although she looks like someone she knew perfectly she couldn't help but admired her beauty. She walked over Kagome and smiled from ear to ear.

"You know what dear? You must be the prettiest lady I've seen in this party tonight besides your friend here. You are so beautiful… stunningly beautiful." Inuyasha's mother was holding her chest while admiring the beauty in front of her. Inuyasha gaped at his mother's actions since they had the same opinion about Kagome's looks tonight, while Sango looked at her friend proudly.

Kagome blushed beet red with her compliments and smiled shyly. "Thank you Ma'am, but there are lots of prettier ladies here, including you." She offered her hand and shook hers and bowed a little.

"Oh thank you but you're really different. Before I forget, how's your son? They told me about what happened and it's really sad to know."

"He's doing fine now and he can go to school tomorrow." She said uneasily as she's not used to talk about her personal life with people she just only met.

"Mom, where's Sesshoumaru and Rin?" Inuyasha nudged his mother when they saw Rin coming their way, smiling widely. She wore a yellow princess cut long dress with beaded sequence on top. She had a Pashmina shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, Miroku you're here! Where are your dates?" She asked curiously. Kagome and Sango exchange 'looks.' Inuyasha's mother tapped her shoulder and introduced her to Inuyasha and Miroku's 'date.' She shook their hands excitedly while Inuyasha's mother excused herself to welcome the other guests.

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Takagi!" They said in unison.

"Just call me Rin, I'm just 22, I got married in a very young age, but it's ok because I'm happy. I have two kids…" then she spotted her children running towards them with a annoyed looking servant following them. "Here they are!" She took her kid's hands and introduced them proudly. "This is my oldest Takumi, he's 5 and this is my little Hikaru, she's 3."

"Oh, they're really cute Rin." Kagome admired Rin's kids.

"Hello cuties." Sango smiled to both kids and they giggled happily.

Sesshoumaru spoke out of nowhere in his usual cold, unfeeling voice. "Jaken, what did I tell you a while ago?" He eyed the servant intently. "I told you to put the children into sleep, didn't I?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama! But the children wants to come down here so I let them…" Jaken looked down afraid that his master would scold him again.

Rin touched her husband's shoulder. "It's ok Sess, it's not too late, let them outside for a while then I'll just ask Jaken to take them upstairs."

"Fine, but not too late." He coldly stated.

"Hey Kagome! I remembered Mom told me about your son, I wish you brought him too, so my kids can play with him. Is he ok now?"

"He's ok now, maybe one of these days, they can play together." Kagome smiled. Rin is a very kind person in her opinion but she has a contrasting character with her husband who is so reserved and strict looking.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow when Rin mentioned that Kagome has a son, and she confirmed it with her own words. "It's nice to know that you came here tonight Ms. Higurashi." He spoke out of the blue.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr. Takagi and Happy Anniversary. By the way this is my friend Sango Taijiya, she also works in the agency." Sango offered her hand and he shook it and nodded.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku, don't you want to eat?" Rin turned to look at them.

"Nope, we're fine, just take your time, we can still bear our hunger." Inuyasha stated mockingly while Sango spotted Miroku flirting over a girl in a very sexy dress with an obvious fake blond hair. She narrowed her eyes in his direction. And when he noticed her gaze, he grinned innocently while gliding away from the fake blond.

Miroku dragged Inuyasha to the buffet table to run away from Sango's death glare. "Hey! What's with you?" Inuyasha eyed his friend curiously while taking some food to his plate.

"I thought Sango would grabbed the microphone from the singer and smack it in my head." He nervously explained.

"You know what? You are so stupid Miroku. Aren't you glad that she's obviously jealous whenever you flirt with other girls? It only means that she likes you too, in a way maybe."

"You are a genius Inuyasha!" He smacked his friend's shoulder that he almost dropped the plate he's holding.

"I'm not genius, you're just stupid." He walked over one of the tables, sat down and ate silently. Miroku followed and ate his dinner too.

Rin dragged Kagome and Sango to the buffet table and told them to eat whatever they want. She excused herself to face the other guests and help Inuyasha's mom.

The band played a slow song while some couples started to dance on the center. Miroku finished his dinner and tried to spot Sango over the crowds of guests. He left Inuyasha to find her; he was dying to dance with her.

* * *

Inuyasha finished his hearty dinner and he tried to look for Kagome when he noticed her sudden disappearance. He passed by Rin and asked if she had seen her but she didn't. He started to look at the mansion's wide corridor that has been hid from the garden because of the growing vines that blocked its view. The corridor was lit with dim lights hanging from it's ceiling. The breeze was cold and it ran shivers down his spine especially the place looked spooky because of some old paintings hanging from the corridor's wall. Sesshoumaru loves to collect old paintings although his mansion is just a few years old.

Inuyasha heard a faint voice talking to someone. He hid from one of the post that big enough to hide an average built person and listened quietly. He recognized that it was Kagome and decided to come out from his hiding place when he heard her talk once more and much clearer.

"Mom, is Inari sleeping? He's not asleep yet? I guess I have to do the usual thing. Mom can you put the phone on his ears please…" Kagome talked to her mother in her cell phone.

Inuyasha listened curiously while lifting a brow then he heard her singing voice and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was singing like an angel while her eyes were half-closed. She swayed her head slightly like she's rocking her precious child into sleep.

_It would be nice to throw away everything,_

_Except for what was really precious,_

_But reality is just cruel._

_At that time,_

_Whenever I closed my eyes,_

_You were there, smiling_.

_Until the day I reached eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face,_

_Will stay with me constantly._

_People are all sad so,_

_They should go and forget, however_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_That time when we met,_

_We took the long way didn't we?_

_We got hurt didn't we?_

_We got there in the end…_

Kagome finished with a sigh when she heard the steady breathing of her son and opened her eyes. Then her mom talked to her, "Mom is he asleep? Thanks Mom and don't wait for me, you go ahead and sleep, you must be tired too. I'll be just fine, bye." She ended the call and clicked the phone off.

Inuyasha was hypnotized for a moment while she was singing and he couldn't help but admired her voice. He was almost lulled into sleep but he only snapped when he heard her clicked the phone off. He walked out his hiding place and emerged from the shadows.

Kagome hadn't noticed him and she jumped when he emerged in front of her. She clutched her heart nervously. "Oh my God! You scared me Mr. Takagi! Please don't do that again."

"I never thought you're that easy to scare Ms. Higurashi." He laughed a little. "And what was that song? It's really good…" He tried to praise her but he stopped himself before the words leave his mouth.

"You heard?" Kagome blushed but to her relief the corridor was darker and he might not notice her blushing.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Were you singing for your son?" He apologized to her and he couldn't believe he just did. Kagome sat once again on the bench she was sitting just before Inuyasha arrived. He sat beside her silently.

"Inarii wouldn't sleep unless I sing that song to him, it's not a lullaby actually but he grew up liking it so I sing that song every night until he falls asleep. It's a song, my father taught me when I was just a kid. I used to play the piano when I was 7 and he taught me that piece, the title of the song is 'Dearest'." Kagome's expression turned into a sad one when she mentioned her father and Inuyasha noticed it.

"You must've been missed him?" He commented mindlessly and turned his gaze to her when he noticed that her eyes glazed with tears.

"Yeah, terribly…" She sniffed a little and blinked her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. It always pained her when she remembered her deceased father.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring back memories…" Inuyasha sounded a little guilty.

"No it's ok, I'm just a cry baby." She laughed to hide her embarrassment.

"And I'm a tearjerker." He joined her in laughing. They were starting to eliminate the awkwardness between them.

"Uhm, Mr. Takagi…about the incident last week… I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to walked into your personal space, it just happened and…"

"It's ok, it's my fault actually… it shouldn't have happened… we're already getting a divorce, the world knows about it… no sense in hiding…" He didn't fully understand why he's telling her about his situation but he just felt the urge to tell her.

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded, couldn't believe that she and her jerk boss can talk that way seriously and about his personal life. The world must have been nearing its end.

"How about you? Where's your husband?" He asked curiously. Kagome was caught off guard with his question. She couldn't answer right away. Her mind was blanked.

'Kagome think! Think of something!' She mentally scolded herself until she decided to lie since she can't bear to tell the truth. "He's… he's… he's dead already…" That was the only reason she could ever think of besides that's what she told her son.

"Oh, I'm really sorry again…" 'Just like what I expected. Isn't her life so tragic?' he mentally took pity on her.

"It's ok, it's been a long time ago… and I got used to it…" She tried to sound convincing with her lie. "Mr. Takagi, you have a great family, your mother is a very kind woman and Rin is the same and her kids are just loveable…." She tried to shift the topic so they can avoid talking about her personal life.

"You think so? I think my family is really weird… just weird." He smiled shaking his head then glanced back to her when he's smile faded and locked his gaze to her face. "You… you look good… tonight…" He almost stuttered with the words.

Kagome looked down to her hands in her lap and blushed 7 shades of red. A smile crept her face and her heart started to beat in an erratic manner. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just a simple compliment, I've been complimented enough this evening but…never mind, he's just trying to be nice and civil that's all…' She tried to disregard her fleeting thoughts. "Thanks… you look good too…" A smile grazed her lips. 'Damn too good' noticing how gorgeous he looked in a tuxedo. She mentally kicked herself.

Unnoticed by the two chatting in that dim corridor, a figure that just passed by and accidentally heard them, hid behind shadows. 'I see…dead? We'll find out…' He left quietly like a thief in the night and proceeded inside the mansion. He climbed on the second floor and entered the study room. He picked up the cordless phone and dialed a number. "Hello… Detective Totousai? This is Takagi, Sesshoumaru… I want you to investigate someone for me… meet me tomorrow in my office and I'll give the details…good bye." Sesshoumaru put down the phone and went back to the party.

"Where can I get some water to drink?" Kagome asked Inuyasha feeling the dryness in her throat.

"That's the way to the kitchen." Inuyasha pointed ahead with his hand and stood. "Lets go, I'm thirsty too." They walked side by side along the corridors to the kitchen.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Rin and Inuyasha's mother were quietly sharing their opinions about Kagome and Sango.

"Mom, what do you think about Kagome?" Inuyasha's mother looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, she's very beautiful and I think she's a very nice lady."

"I think so too, but she looks a little like Kikyou, but I guess that's just a look…" Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"I noticed too, but Kagome always smile, Kikyou never smile like that, I think she doesn't know how to smile… and Oh! I like those pretty eyes of hers, I want some blue-gray eyed grandchildren." Inuyasha's mother looked dreamy, Rin giggled when Miroku burst out into the kitchen followed by Sango.

"Aunt Izayoi? Have you seen Inuyasha, we've been looking for him and Kagome but they seemed to just disappear?"

"No, we never noticed them. Why?" Inuyasha's mother looked curious at the same time excited knowing her son was with the girl they just been talking about a while ago.

"There seems to be a little problem in the party." Miroku glanced towards Sango and she nodded.

"What problem?" Inuyasha and Kagome emerged behind Miroku and Sango. Rin and Inuyasha's mother exchanged teasing smile when they noticed Inuyasha holding Kagome's elbow.

"Ash, thank God you're here! Were you two have been?" Both Sango and Miroku eyed them suspiciously.

"We're just in the corridor, I called Mom." Kagome was the one who answered they're accusing looks.

"Miroku what problem are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! Your wife is there outside, she's looking for you." He took some assorted cookies in the kitchen counter behind Rin and stuffed his mouth. "She said munch she munch wants to munch talk munch to you."

"She's here? But we didn't invite her…" Rin looked thoughtful.

"She invited herself!" Inuyasha's mother snickered and so was Miroku who choked from the cookies in his mouth. Rin laughed too and Sango and Kagome couldn't help but smiled either.

"Mom…" He shook his head and started to leave; Miroku followed him and the 4 women were left in the kitchen.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku stood beside Sesshoumaru when Kikyou noticed them. She was talking with the oldest Takagi, her 'father-in-law'. She walked towards them the way a real model did. Although her left arm was in cast, her right arm still swayed together with her hips. She wore a very sexy, revealing long black dress with tie-behind neck halter-top and low cut back with rows of stretchy things which barely covering open-to-waist back and a thigh high slit in front. Her waist length hair was tied in a bun. Miroku gulped when he saw her long legged thighs slipping from the slit of her dress when she's gliding smoothly in her 4 inches black sandals.

Inuyasha felt a little guilty when he saw her arm in cast but pushed it aside since she didn't look affected of what had happened yesterday. He started to lift a brow when she approached them and touched his arms.

"Sess I never thought you'll have 'uninvited guest' here." Inuyasha emphasized each word. Miroku grinned like an idiot while Sesshoumaru kept his silence.

"What happened to you, Kikyou? Did you catch the big fish?" Miroku joked her. She only narrowed her eyes and Miroku shut up.

"Make yourself comfortable Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru said coldly and then he left.

Inuyasha snatched a drink from the waiter passing and Miroku took two glasses and left to look for Sango again. Inuyasha was left with Kikyou's company much to his annoyance. He continuously sipped his glass while eyeing some pairs dancing with a slow song played by the live band. Kikyou wrapped her right hand to Inuyasha's arm and looked up to his face.

"Do you want to dance hon?" She took her hands away from his arm and ran her fingers on his chest. She's tracing the hem of his tuxedo.

"I don't dance… you forget things so easily." He stated bitterly and pried her hand away from his chest.

"What is your problem?" Her brows were twitching in anger. Inuyasha turned to look at her with the same expression.

"I don't have a problem, maybe you have." He mocked her when the band played another slow song, the original version of 'Can't help falling in love.' He spotted Miroku taking Sango's hand and they're heading to the center where couples danced sweetly then he noticed Kagome sitting in a corner, looking and smiling to her friend and Miroku's direction. An idea clicked in his mind, one way to get rid of his wife is to annoy her until she leaves him alone.

He called a waiter and gave his wine glass and walked over Kagome's direction leaving a very furious Kikyou especially when she noticed that he's going to the girl she recognized as the one who interrupted a 'moment' with her husband inside his office.

Inuyasha approached Kagome and offered his hand. "Can I have a dance with you Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome hesitated when he glanced behind him and saw Kikyou giving her a death glare. "Please…" Inuyasha smiled and she just couldn't say no to him…

She took his hands and they went to the center when they're friends noticed them. Kagome put her arms on his broad shoulders while Inuyasha encircled his arms around her tiny waist. They started to sway slightly with the rhythm of the song; only their unsteady breaths could be heard as they kept their silence between them.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_…

Kikyou glared both of them as blazed of anger flared her ayes. 'That bitch! What is she doing here! Why is he dancing with her! He really wants to annoy me! That bastard!' She mentally cursed Inuyasha as she walked away from the party but she accidentally bumped into a waiter holding a tray of wine glasses. It poured all over her dress and in her hair. He smacked the waiter's hand when the guy offered to help her stand and apologize since her other arm was in a cast. All the guests' attention was turned to her direction. She stomped furiously, dripping wet and looking pathetic.

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed the commotion and they saw Kikyou walking away from the garden area and her bodyguard helping her. 'Gotcha!' Inuyasha rejoiced mentally and he smiled to himself. He focused his attention to the girl in his arms. 'She smells… nice.'

_Shall I stay, wouldn't be a sin?_

_Coz I can't help falling in love with you,_

He ran his other hand in her bare back and she shivered with his touch but relaxed when he put his chin on top of her head. He absent-mindedly touched her raven black hair, feeling its silkiness between his fingers.

_Like a river flow, surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes, something was meant to be._

Kagome felt her eccentric heart beat when he started to touch her hair. 'What is happening to me? Why do this feel so right…' She carefully leaned her head on to his chest. Inuyasha was surprised but he smiled faintly.

_Take my hand; take my whole life too,_

_Coz I can't help falling in love with you…_

Out of nowhere a loud crash and a slapping sound was heard. Inuyasha and Kagome's attention were darted towards the noise; they stopped dancing and both shook their heads. "Not again." They said in unison.

Miroku was on the ground holding his head with a big lump and his face had a red slightly darker handprint on it. Sango stood beside him seething in anger while holding a tray in her hand that she grabbed from one of the waiters and smacked in his head. Her other hand was in her hip while her brows furrowed in complete annoyance.

"Sorry, can't help it, e he he." He said grinning while scratching the back of his head. Inuyasha's mother and Rin face faulted.

"I knew it… he would just mess everything." Sesshoumaru said to himself.


	15. Old Rivalries

**

* * *

**

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 14** Old Rivalries

* * *

"Hey Sango-chan! Cheer up! Haven't you had enough sleep last night?" Kagome asked her best friend while taking some folders from the filing cabinet. She noticed her friend's temper and she perfectly knew why. What happened last night at party was the cause of her friend's irritated mood today.

"Hump! I haven't had enough sleep and that stupid pervert is making me sick! I don't why he can't keep his hand to himself even for just one night. It was almost… almost…" She sighed and shook her head while sorting alphabetically all the files.

"Almost what?" Kagome sat in her swivel chair and eyed her friend curiously. A suspicious looking smile never left her pretty face.

"Nothing…" Sango stopped what she's doing and frowned. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Romantic isn't it? I knew it Sango-chan, you're attracted to him and the only problem is his attitude towards women."

"I am not attracted to him! I am furious!" Sango closed one of the cabinets a little harder.

"So you say." Kagome waived her hand to disregard the topic. Her friend is not the type of the person who would admit her feelings even if it were too much obvious. Sango never had a boyfriend before but she used to date some guys. She remembered when they were still in Junior High; her best friend had a crush with one guy who's a year ahead of them. They're in 2nd year and the guy was in 3rd year; Sango liked the guy so much that they even joined the cheerleading club so she could always catch a glimpse of his face because he's a player of their school's soccer team.

She became closed to the guy and they've been going out once in a while but Sango's heart was broken on the night of their Prom when her crush didn't ask her to be his date. It was another girl who turned out to be the Prom queen of that night, since then she never talked to him again and even quit the cheerleading club. Kagome comforted her friend, best that she could; she never quit the club as she'd learned to like it but the guy always asked for Sango. She completely shunned him until he stopped asking for her. It was already too late when they found out that the girl with him on the Prom night was his cousin. It was the day of the guy's graduation when Sango decided to talk to him but the guy was already leaving Japan; his whole family will be migrating to Canada and he's not coming back at all. The saddest part of the story was; they found out that he really liked Sango and that he felt the same for her. Sango's heart was broken once again.

Kagome snapped out from her reminiscence when Aya, her secretary called out for her. Sango already left her office when she's in deep thought.

"Ms. Kagome, the representative of United Jewel is here but Mr. Takagi isn't here yet, Kaoru told me. Who's going to talk to him?"

"Let him come in here, I'll accommodate him until the boss arrive." Aya nodded and complied with her.

Sango entered her office again carrying the contract needed for the signing since the client's representative arrived. She put down the contract in Kagome's table. "Here's the contract Kagome-chan, it's all complete and everything…" She looked at her intently as she noticed her friend wasn't paying attention to her at all. Kagome was sketching some layouts in a sketchpad but she had a dreamy look and an unfading smile on her face. She waived a hand in front of her face but no luck, so she clicked her fingers and then she snapped back from the current state of mind loss.

"Huh?" Kagome glanced up to her with a baffled expression.

"Hmmm… I see you're a bit preoccupied today…. You really had a great time last night, ne Kagome-chan? So how's the feeling of dancing with your jerk boss?" She winked teasingly. Kagome haven't got the chance to hide her blush.

"Hey! You're trying to get even at me!" She made a face. Sango sat on of the chairs in front of her desk and stared at her.

"Tell me? How was it?" She had an exciting look but Kagome only widened her eyes but she couldn't help but smiled as she remembered the way Inuyasha held her last night as he ran his fingers in her hair while they swayed smoothly with the slow song.

"Nice… just nice." She stretched from her seat. Sango looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like its just nice, it looks like you had the greatest time of your life last night…"

"Get a life, will you?" Sango laughed and she just frowned when Aya peeked on the door.

"Ms. Kagome? Mr. Kouga Ookami is here."

"Oh! Let him come in." Kagome and Sango exchanged excited looks.

* * *

A tall man about 5'10'' with long black hair tied in a high ponytail entered the office. He had a deep blue eyes and a slightly angled jaw line wearing a black expensive looking business suit. His handsome face showed a proud smirk that added to his manly appeal.

Sango and Kagome stood abruptly, slightly caught by the charm of the man in front of them. He glanced around the room until his gaze fell to no other than Kagome.

He stared at her for a moment and then a heart-pounding smile crept his face. He held his hand to Kagome. "Ookami, Kouga, Executive Vice President, United Jewel." Kagome shook his offered hand.

"Higurashi, Kagome, Junior Creative Director. It's nice to meet you Mr. Ookami." She smiled but it faded gradually when Kouga took her hand in his lips and kissed the back of her palm. A faint blush tainted her face; Sango lifted a brow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I never thought that a pretty and gorgeous lady like you is working here." He eyed the curves of her body that showed in her a bit skimpy clothes. "And by the way, just call me in my first name, I prefer it that way." He wasn't letting go of Kagome's hand until Sango made herself known to the guest by clearing her throat.

"Mr. Ookami I mean Kouga, this is my Executive Assistant, Taijiya, Sango." Kagome took her hand back and introduced her friend to the guest who shook his hand and smiled. "Would you like to take a seat? How about a cup of coffee?" Kagome offered while sitting.

"No it's ok Kagome, I just had my breakfast a while ago." He took a seat in front of her table. "So are you married?" He stared at her intently studying her face.

"No I'm not and I think it's not the reason why you're here. It's the contract I think?" She tried to change the topic.

"We can talk about that later, besides you're President isn't here yet. He's the only one who can sign the contract."

"Uhmm, Kagome-chan, I'll be just outside if you need me. I have some important calls to make." Sango left them that made Kagome to be more uneasy of the situation.

* * *

Inuyasha was late again because of the party last night at his brother's; he overslept as usual. He went directly to his office and took the two folders of the ad concept Kagome handed him last week. He wasn't aware that the new representative from the client's company was there since his secretary was out of sight. He passed by the employees who greeted him and he greeted in return. He was in a good mood today, but he didn't know why. Sango greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hi Mr. Takagi! We have a visitor today but since you just got here, Kagome met him first."

"Visitor? Who?" He asked curiously.

"Kaoru didn't tell you?"

"Unfortunately she's not in her table when I arrived." He started to open Kagome's office' door when Sango spoke.

"The representative from United Jewel is here today for the contract signing Mr. Takagi."

"Who?" He questioned her while lifting a brow.

"I think he's the son of the owner of United Jewel. His name is Kouga Ookami." Sango noticed how their boss' expression changed into complete annoyance. He tightened his grip to the doorknob and opened it quietly. Sango followed him inside since she was a bit intrigued from his reaction when she mentioned the guests' name.

Inside the office Kouga was asking Kagome if she could go out with him while she tried to be friendly although she'd been a little ticked off.

Kagome put her hands in the table, smiling while listening to his rambling. She was unaware until Kouga tried to hold her hand again but Inuyasha put the two folders in Kagome's hand before he could ever lay a finger in her hands.

"She doesn't have a time and she's working!" He forcefully said and glared at him.

"What a pleasant way to meet, Inuyasha!" He stood and smirked at him.

"Keh! You never change wimpy wolf!" He folded his arms and crossed it over his chest.

"And so are you dog face!" He glared back furiously. He hated it when he calls him wimpy wolf.

Kagome and Sango both had dumbfounded looks as they stared at them. Both men were standing nose-to-nose with the same mad expression on their faces.

"Excuse me, Sir, but do you know each other?" Kagome asked curiously as she glanced back and forth to both men.

Kouga darted his attention back to Kagome and hold her hands before she could even protest. "Yes Kagome, we've been 'friends' before."

Inuyasha's brows were twitching while veins popping on his head. He snatched Kagome's hand from his grasp. "We're not friends! And don't ever hold her hand like that!"

Sango gaped as she watched what's happening in front of her. Kagome looked down to her hand that Inuyasha's holding then glanced upward to his face. He noticed her looking and then he let go of her hand.

"Same taste in women, aren't we Inuyasha?" Kouga said in a teasing grin while Kagome blushed.

"Shut up!" Once again the battle of death glare begun.

* * *

Miroku rushed inside Inuyasha's office since he was the latest to arrive but he didn't find his boss-friend inside. He walked out of the office and spotted Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru! Where's the boss?" He asked while panting.

"Aya told me he went to Ms. Kagome's office. I think the representative of United Jewel already arrived."

"Really? What's his name?" Kaoru looked at appointment folder she was carrying.

"Ookami… there, Ookami, Kouga." Miroku's face paled while the smile on his face faded gradually when he heard his name.

"Holy shit! I have to be there before the blood bath!" He bolted like a gushing wind in a split second. Kaoru gaped like an idiot.

"Blood bath? And what's holy with shit? What's with Mr. Kazaana today? At least he didn't touch me, well I wish he did." She talked to herself and giggled.

* * *

Miroku reached Kagome's office with in 30 seconds flat and burst inside the room where he witnessed how Inuyasha controlled his self not to strangle a smirking Kouga. He inserted himself between the two. "Hey! What do we have here! Oh! It's you Kouga! Long time no see! So how are you?"

"Heh! So the lecherous friend is here too?"

"At least I didn't go in a bridge, trying to kill myself by jumping on that muddy lake because some girl dumped me." Miroku laughed mockingly while Kouga blushed beet red of embarrassment.

"Can't forget that incident." Inuyasha joined Miroku in laughing.

Kagome was beginning to get really irritated, 'What are they doing, they're not being professional at all.' She glanced back to Sango and she nodded.

Sango took the contract and pulled Miroku out of her way. She stood between the two. "Mr. Takagi and Mr. Kouga." She motioned with her hand. "Please take your seats." Then she put the contract on top of Kagome's table. "Now Miroku it's your turn." She turned to look at him threateningly.

"Ah yeah, we can do this in a very civil manner, can't we?" Miroku forced them to sign the contract because he knew perfectly that his friend would be more than willing to back out from the project knowing that his 'old friend' Kouga is their client. After a few minutes everything was been signed and explained.

"It's done. You can go now wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha stated pompously.

"I know dog face!" He stood and turned to Kagome. "I see, I have to go now Kagome, but I'll still be seeing you, from now on. Expect the unexpected." He took her hand once again and kissed the back of her palm. Miroku gaped with his action but Inuyasha started to get furious and ready to grab back her hand when he heard her spoke.

"I agree with you Kouga, since we're making a commercial here, we have to set another meeting with you, maybe with in this week so we can settle everything and start the shooting by next week." She took her hand back and smiled.

Kouga left her office ushered by Sango but Miroku followed so he could have time to talk to her since she was still mad at him because of what happened last night. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones left and silence engulfed the room.

"So you really knew each other don't you?" Kagome broke the silence.

"You can say it that way. High school days and stuff…" He drummed his fingers on her table. She looked at his hand and smiled at herself.

"Did you find anything I have to change here?" He looked at her; she's flipping the pages of one of the folders with the new ad concepts she asked for him to study.

"No." She looked upward and glanced at his face.

"Really?" Kagome had a doubtful look.

"Yeah. Everything is fine, but I just made some suggestions. I wrote it down on a piece of paper I slipped between the pages. I don't know if it could help but, you can take a look."

Kagome found the piece of paper; she read the suggestions he wrote down on it. When she finished reading the whole thing, she suddenly squealed happily holding the piece of paper in her hand.

"This is so great! I never thought about this! This is perfect! We can put this suggestion exactly to make the over all impact of the commercial!" She's been too excited while a sweet smile never left her face.

"Really? Did that make sense?" He was also smiling to her although he's been doubtful about the suggestions he made.

"No, it's perfectly right and it fits the whole concept."

He looked intently at her; his mouth slightly open, 'She's even prettier in casual clothes… maybe even after she gets out of the bed… What would she look like? Heck! Where did that come from? Crap I'm beginning to sound like Miroku!' He mentally smacked himself when she heard her and he snapped back.

"I did have great time last night… I just forgot to mention when you drove us back to the shrine." She looked down and started to flip the pages of the file on top of her table to avoid his gaze.

He followed the movement of her fingers as she carefully held each pages and flipped it over one by one. "So am I." Kagome glanced back to him as she remembered her promise to her son.

"Mr. Takagi can I ask a favor? But don't worry I'm not going to absent or anything like that. Uhmmm…" He cut her off before she could start.

"Can I ask the favor first before you ask me? I promise it's not hard to do." She nodded. "Ok, can you just call me Inuyasha? I prefer to be called by my first name, it's not that I hate my family name but it makes me feel old most of the times." She laughed a little.

"Only if you call me on my first name too."

"Now I did two favors for you." He smiled proudly.

"I haven't said the last one yet." He lifted a brow and listened to her. "You see, I made a promise to my son and he reminded me again just this morning, about the vacation and the fishing thing. The only problem is I don't have any idea where to go and I don't want to disappoint him at all. Do you know any place?" She trailed off.

"That's it? That's not so hard… Ahh…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know a place but it's a little far from the city but they have cottages for rent there, so you can stay overnight or even longer if you want.

"I know that place! We used to go there when we were teenagers. We go fishing and camping and hiking!" Miroku appeared in front of them like a sprouting mushroom. Sango was trailing behind him with a disgusted look.

"You really know how to ruin a good scene, aren't you?"

"Sorry… did I mess up a 'scene'?" He said innocently while scratching his head.

"No!" Kagome and Inuyasha both shouted at him.

"Hey Inuyasha! Why don't we come with them, besides we're the ones who know that place? At the same time we can relax and have fun. Right Sango?" He batted his eyelashes to her. Sango gawked at him.

"Well, if you want to. It's fine with me. Is that ok with you, Inuyasha?" She turned and waited for his approval.

"A break is not bad. Sure, why not Kagome." Sango and Miroku exchanged accusing looks upon hearing the two addressing each other in their first names. Miroku broke into a wide grin.

"The more the merrier!" He squealed like a child while the three sweat dropped.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited patiently to the man he's been expecting in his office. He's been typing on his laptop when his secretary called from the intercom. His guest arrived. He told the secretary to let the visitor come into his office.

A not so tall lean old man, around in he's 50's entered Sesshoumaru's fully carpeted office. The old man has big ears and slightly bulging eyes. He wore a trench coat and a hat suited for a real detective. He had a gun on his holster and a pipe in his mouth. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to sit down.

"Your business is still flourishing, Mr. Takagi, I can see." He looked around the room and blew his pipe.

"It's not about my business why I called you here Detective Totousai." He pulled an envelope in his desk drawer and handed it to him.

Totousai pulled out the contents of the envelope. Kagome's address and some information about her family were inside the envelope including a picture of her taken in the last night's party. The Detective looked carefully at the picture in his hand and put it back inside the envelope.

"I want you to investigate everything about that woman especially her son. I don't want assumptions; I want factual information with valid evidences. Money is not a problem."

"I see. May I know the reason why?" He took the folder and put it inside his coat.

"I can't tell right now. And don't let my father knows about this. This is only between us. Did I make myself clear?"

He nodded silently. "I heard that you're brother came back. Divorcing his famous wife. Is this woman has something to do with him?" He asked curiously talking about Kagome.

"As sharp as ever, aren't you Detective Totousai?" He said while signing a check from his checkbook.

"I perfectly knew you wouldn't have another woman besides your young wife." He laughed a little.

Sesshoumaru handed him the check. He's aware of his service fee. And the old Detective knows how his mind works as he had worked with him in many investigations through out the years ever since his father handed down to him most of their businesses.

"Yes, you're right, this has something to do with him as he is very stupid to notice everything around him. But don't tell him yet about this until we're sure of the results."

Totousai nodded and he stood to leave his office. "Give me a maximum of 3 weeks to work on this one. I have a feeling that I can find satisfying results in this case."

Sesshoumaru knew that his trusted detective wouldn't fail him. He had so many investigations before with outstanding outcomes. Most of the cases he worked out with the Takagi's were business related. This is the only time Sesshoumaru asked him to do that kind of investigation. He was hoping for satisfactory results.

He stretched in his swivel chair and thought deeply, 'If my memory is not mistaken me, the kid… Higurashi's son… is probably Inuyasha's son too… but what if not… but I will never forget that face… the girl who looked like Kikyou, 5 years ago… is she? Is she the one?'

* * *

to be continued... 


	16. Fishy Escapade

**

* * *

**

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan **

**Chapter 15** Fishy Escapade

* * *

"Oh my God! Are you seeing what I'm seeing Kagome-chan?" Sango gasped in amazement. Kagome eyed her friend in perplexity, still holding some folders in her hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked in complete puzzlement. Sango walked over in her table and scooped a bunch of flowers in her arms.

"Look! Holland tulips! These are expensive flowers!" Sango point a finger in her head. "Hmmmnnnn, who might be the benefactor?" She looked down at the flowers and noticed something. "Oh there's a card! Come on Kagome-chan, open it!"

Kagome took the small envelope and pulled a card inside and read aloud. "To my dearest Kagome… can't get you out of my mind… I hope you like the flowers… love, Kouga." Kagome and Sango both gaped at the said letter.

"He's really serious after all. What do you say Kagome-chan?" Sango nudged her friend. Kagome sat in her swivel chair and shrugged her shoulders. "That's it? I mean, what do you think about Kouga? He looks good and he's very interested with you." She winked teasingly.

"He's a little cocky, you know. And besides, I don't think he would be happy to date a single woman with a kid." She pulled a sketchpad in her desk drawer.

"But what if he asks you to go out with him, would you turn him down?" Sango asked expectantly while taking a couple of files from the filing cabinet.

"I don't know, it depends…" She replied without looking at her while continuing her sketching.

Sango turned to her and sighed deeply. "You know what? You should go out sometimes… I mean go out on a date and take a break. Jeez you've been too wrapped up with your job and to your son since… what… ahhh since you gave birth to him. Go on and get a life!" She smiled slyly.

"Hey! Is it you Sango-chan? Is it really you? I should be the one telling you that!" She laughed a little.

"Well…. I think I already have a life…" She bit her lower lip to prevent a smile that's creeping on her face. She turned to leave when Kagome asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She eyed her a suspicious look. "Ahah! You're already dating! Do I know the guy?"

Sango stopped and turned to glance at her. She leaned her back on the closed door. "Not yet but… he asked me to go out with him next week, probably after we go on a fishing trip." Kagome opened her mouth to say something when Sango cut her off. "Don't worry he promised to behave, this time for real and if he doesn't, I'm not gonna talk to him for the rest of his life." She finished with a smile.

"So Miroku asked you out… That is so great!" She jumped up and hugged her friend excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Ne Kagome-chan, I'm not going to marry him or anything like that, we're just going out on a date."

"It's a start! It could be a start of a very good relationship! And I'm just happy for you!" Kagome squealed like a child.

Sango looked thoughtful. "Well, if he could change his 'attitude', maybe… we can never tell." Then she exited the office dreamily.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were having their lunch at the building's canteen located at the ground floor when they spotted Miroku coming their way. He's carrying a tray of his lunch. He smiled when he saw the two women and walked over their table. The area was a little crowded because of their co-workers who's also having their lunch and employees from other companies that's renting on the building owned by the Takagi's.

Miroku sat beside Sango and set down his lunch then he started to eat. "I am so hungry! Ladies, do you want some?" He offered.

"No thanks." The two both said seeing how much cholesterol he's eating. He had sweet and sour pork steak with rice, beef ramen, macaroni and cheese, fruit salad and a bottle of mineral water.

"Figure conscious?" He lifted a brow.

"Not actually, just health conscious." Sango eyed him carefully while he's eating. "You can eat all of that?" She said shaking her head.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I eat?" He asked in confusion.

"It's not the way you eat Miroku, it's how much you eat." Kagome commented.

"Well, wait till you see Inuyasha." He said mindlessly and continued eating.

"You mean he's worse!" Sango said in disbelief.

"Of course! And I'm not exaggerating." He took the bottled water and drunk half the contents of it.

"Speaking of Inuyasha. Where is he? I mean, I haven't seen him today." Kagome tried to sound uncaring.

"Remember what I told you before? About him, divorcing his wife, well, they have a hearing today but I don't know what time it will end." He finished his lunch and drunk all the contents of the mineral water.

"Hey Miroku." Sango nudged him in the arm and he turned to look at her. "I'm just wondering, you know about Mr. Takagi and Mr. Ookami, they seem to hate each other. I'm just curious but why? Are they rivals or something?"

A teasing grin started to show from Miroku's face. He held his chin while shaking his head then he started to relate the story behind Inuyasha and Kouga's long time dispute.

"Rivals? Definitely they are but it only started because of one reason. Take a good guess." He glanced both at them smiling when Kagome spoke.

"A girl." She uttered with a flat look.

"Bingo! Way back in Senior High, Kouga was the first to go out with Kikyou, you know Inuyasha's soon to be ex-wife, they been dating for a while and then here comes my best friend with all his might, wealth and good looks that rivals of Kouga's; asked her to go out with him. She agreed, then they became constant dates but Kouga found out and confronted Inuyasha. Unfortunately Kikyou never really liked him and admitted to Kouga that she's already in loved with Inuyasha, so she completely ditched him. We didn't know that Kouga's really serious about her until we found out that he's trying to kill himself by jumping off in a bridge near our school. Lucky him because the lake wasn't deep, but he ate a mouthful of mud and that's what we saw when we got to the bridge. Since then, they became rivals in everything, in school, competition, car racing, girls, you know, Inuyasha and Kikyou had an on and off relationship before they got married so there were spare sometimes." He finished with a half-hearted laugh, remembering their high school life.

"You mean like spare tires? Gods!" Sango rolled her eyes. "Men are so pathetic! Fighting over a girl?"

Kagome was listening intently while Miroku told the story of Kouga and Inuyasha and she had a serious almost annoyed look. 'So that's the reason why he's acting like jealous when Kouga held my hand. Hmp! It wasn't me after all; it's just his pride or maybe his wife. Oh my God! I didn't just think about that, did I?' She kicked herself mentally.

"Why? Aren't the women also fighting over a guy? Didn't it happen to you Sango?" He asked while lifting a brow.

Sango blushed with his question when she remembered her high school crush whom she assumed dating another girl, that broke her heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. I never had a boyfriend in my entire life…" Kagome mindlessly stated, stood from her seat and started to leave.

Miroku opened his mouth to comment but Sango was faster to shift the topic. "Oh! It's almost time, we have to go back to work!" She laughed nervously and followed her friend who seemed to be a little lost in her thoughts.

Miroku was left with a puzzled look.

* * *

Four days had passed; Inuyasha found out from Miroku that Kouga, his greatest rival, has been giving flowers to Kagome everyday. A messenger from a flower shop always sent the flowers in the agency and it made him furious from the core of his being.

February 14, Valentines Day, every men and women in the agency were very excited because of that special occasion. Inuyasha decided to give Kagome a dozen of red roses as a friendly gesture because 3 red roses would be more suspicious so he settled for a dozen. He bought the flowers from a nearby flower shop in the agency. He left the address and the name of the person where they would deliver the flowers. He went straight to the office after buying the flowers. He entered his office with a very lively mood. Employees he passed by had greeted him in accordance with the occasion and he greeted them back with a smile. He slumped in his swivel chair and started to do his job.

Kagome never expected to receive a different kind of flowers since Kouga sent her everyday of the same kind. She and Sango were surprised to see a dozen of red roses in her table.

"Red roses? This is new." She took the roses and brought it to her nose to smell its sweet scent.

"There is a card. Why don't you read it, maybe it came from a different person?" Sango said teasingly.

"I doubt it, it's probably Kouga…" She pulled the card inside the small envelope.

Kagome,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Just, Me

They both read the message and looked at each other with confused faces. Kagome put back the card inside the envelope. "Is it Kouga? But why did he change the flowers?"

"Maybe because of the occasion, it's Valentine's Day you know. Maybe he wants to be more romantic?" Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe…" 'How I wish it was 'him', would he like my gift if I give it to him?' She sighed deeply and slouched herself on the swivel chair.

Outside Kagome's office, Miroku snuck inside. He's holding a single red rose with a very long stem and a small red envelope in it. Aya smiled to him when she saw the flower in his hand.

"Aya, where's Sango?" Miroku asked the secretary in a whispering voice.

"Inside. For her?" She asked glancing to his hand.

"Yeah." He smiled and scratched his head. "You think she would like?"

"Perfect." She made a thumb up gesture.

He set the flower down on top of Sango's table and left with a confident smile.

Sango just came out from Kagome's office, holding a pile of folders. She's going to sit behind her desk when she noticed something on top of it. She set the folders on the other side of the table and held the single red rose in her nose. A soft smile grazed her lips when she pulled the small card and read the message.

Lovely Sango,

Happy Heart's Day! I'm sorry for all the things 'I've done to you'; I hope you can still forgive me…

P.S. Don't forget our date next week…

Sincerely yours'

Miroku the Handsome

Sango was still smiling and shaking her head when Kagome peeked behind her shoulder. "Hmmnnn, love is in the air."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango blushed a healthy shade of pink.

"Aha! You're blushing1" She laughed at her friend while snatching a folder from her table. "I'll borrow this first." Kagome came back to her office and decided to call Kouga and thank him for the flowers. She dialed his direct line and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

**Phone conversation**

"Hello? Kouga?" She drummed her fingers in the table.

"Kagome? It's you Kagome! Why did you call? Did you miss me?"

"Errr I just want to thank you for the flowers and to greet you also 'Happy Valentine's Day!" She laughed a little.

Kouga was in deep thought, 'I just called the flower shop? They delivered the flowers already? That fast? It doesn't matter.' "So, did you like the tulips?"

Kagome was out of words for a moment. "Tulips? But it's a dozen of red roses, right?" Her brows furrowed in doubt.

"Oh! Yeah! Red roses! Silly me I forgot." He laughed nervously. 'Who the hell sent her a dozen of red roses!' He mentally cursed.

"Oh. Anyways, I just want to remind you also about the commercial. We'll start to shoot next week; that would be out of town in a beach, as we agreed yesterday in the meeting."

"Would you come Kagome?"

"No, I wouldn't be there but Mr. Fujima, our Creative Department Supervisor will supervise everything. No worries."

"Uhm Kagome can we go out tomorrow, its Saturday?" He hopefully asked.

"I'm sorry Kouga but I already have plans for the weekend and I have so many things to do. You know, work…"

"Your boss, probably force you to work too hard. If you want I can give you a better job with higher salary…" Kagome was beginning to get annoyed.

"Thanks Kouga but I love my job. Bye" She hung up the phone and stretched in the chair. She looked at the flowers in her table once again and pulled the card and read the message. She recognized the handwriting. She pulled her desk drawer and took a piece of paper. She compared the handwriting in the card and in the paper she took from the drawer then a soft smile curved her lips. She took her bag and pulled a rectangular box wrapped in a glossy wrapper with heart designs on it and then she wrote a simple message in a stick pad and put it on top of the box.

* * *

Inuyasha emerged from his office to look for Miroku when he heard something that caught his attention. Kagome's secretary and another lady employee were chatting excitedly while walking on the hallway carrying a bunch of file folders.

"You remember Mr. Kouga Ookami? He gave Ms. Kagome a dozen of red roses today!" Aya squealed.

"Really! That is so sweet!" The other employee said.

"Much better than the tulips he used to send her! I wish someone give me roses too." Aya said in a dreamy look. The two employees passed by Inuyasha.

He had a dumbfounded look on his face when he heard his two employees. 'Red roses? Kouga? It's not from him! It's from me! Damn that wolf!' He's infuriating inside when he bumped to Sango on his way to the elevator.

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha called for her. Sango glanced behind her a couple of times and made a 'Me?' gesture pointing a finger to her self.

"Yes of course. Is there anymore Sango here?" He asked in a slight smug tone.

"It's just that you called me in my first name." She looked doubtful.

"Nonsense. Call me Inuyasha." He waived his hand. "Have you seen Miroku?"

"Nope, I've been looking for him too." She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her pace while Inuyasha went down through the elevator.

* * *

Kagome quietly closed the door in Inuyasha's office after leaving a gift and a note in his table when Sango tapped her shoulder from behind and she jumped clutching her chest. "Sango-chan! Don't do that again! You're giving me a heart attack!" Sango eyed her in a flat look.

"Ne, Kagome-chan? What are you doing here?" She put a finger in her lips.

"And what are you doing here too?" She asked back.

"I ask first." She tapped her foot on the floor. Kagome sighed.

"I left him a gift. It's not Kouga, it's him." She softly smiled.

"Really?" Sango gasped. "Well my turn, I have a gift for him too, there." She pointed to Miroku's table.

"Is that a honmei-choco?" Kagome curiously asked.

"Why? You gave him a honmei?" Sango widened her eyes to her friend.

"Errr… Mom made it." Kagome smiled innocently.

Sango sighed and pursed her lips. "I wish I had bought a honmei-choco too, but the stores were already out of stock when I went to buy one. That's why I have no choice but to buy the giri-choco. I hope he wouldn't be disappointed…"

"Ms. Sango! Ms. Kagome! What are you doing here?" Kaoru burst inside the office and the two jumped in surprised.

"Nothing!" They both glanced at each other meaningfully.

"I mean we just left some important papers…" Kagome laughed nervously then Sango hauled her out of the office before Kaoru could even asked another annoying question and both resumed in their jobs.

* * *

Inuyasha found his friend on the lobby flirting with the receptionist. He dragged him up to his office before he could get slap again. Before entering his private office, Miroku called out for him with a stupid grin on his face while waiving a gift in his hand.

"Look Inuyasha! Lovely Sango gave me a gift! I'm sure this is a special honmei-choco." He confidently stated while rubbing the box of gift in his cheek.

"Keh! What's so special with that?" He snorted trying to hide his envy. 'So what?' He entered his office while Miroku followed him.

"You're just jealous because no one gave you a gift." Miroku teased him like a child. Inuyasha sat behind his table noticing a box wrapped in a glossy wrapper with hearts designs and a small note sticking on it. He read the message quietly; 'Inuyasha, Thanks for the roses… I knew it was you, your handwriting told me and Happy Valentine's Day! Kagome.' Inuyasha carefully folded the note and put it on his wallet. He held the box in his hand and smiled softly when Miroku snatched it from him.

"What do we have here huh!" Inuyasha tried to grab back the package but he ran around the office. Inuyasha chased him until he bumped his knee on the side of the table. Miroku clutched his knee in pain letting go of the box he grabbed from his friend.

"Serves you right!" Inuyasha snickered at him. He took the box and unwrapped it when Miroku peeked behind his shoulder.

"A honmei-choco! Inuyasha, who gave it to you?" He asked in complete shocked.

"Kagome…" He only shrugged his shoulders.

Miroku scampered from opening his gift from Sango when he suddenly shrieked in disbelief. "Only a giri-choco! Noooooo! This is so unfair! Why would Kagome gave you a honmei and Sango only gave me a giri? Why?" He whined like a four year old.

Inuyasha face faulted. He doesn't even know the difference between a honmei-choco and a giri-choco and why his friend was so affected with it. For him it's only chocolate; no big deal as long as it tastes good.

* * *

Inuyasha and his mother were having their dinner in the mansion's long dining table without his father. He went to another business party with some of his colleagues but Inuyasha's mother didn't come because she prefers to eat dinner with her son rather than spend the Valentine's Day with her husband in a business party together with people who might not even aware if that occasion exists. They ate quietly together when Inuyasha asked his mother suddenly.

"Mom, what's a honmei-choco for?" She gave a dumbfounded look to her son.

"You don't know?" She questioned him in disbelief.

Inuyasha stopped eating and glanced up his mother's quizzical look. "That's why I'm asking." He rolled his eyes.

"It's been a tradition already that only started as a marketing tool; every 14th of February women are encouraged to give chocolate to men to express their love." She took her tea and sipped it slowly. "But there are two kinds of chocolate women give to men, the first one is a giri-choco, it means an obligation or something like that, women give it to men whom they don't feel any special feelings, they usually gave it to their bosses or co-workers. While the other one, which is a honmei-choco, that you asked me about is also called as prospective winner. Women give it to men whom they have a special feelings or in simple words, men they love and cared for. Those chocolates are far more expensive and usually homemade. I used to give it to your father but he doesn't seem to appreciate it anymore, maybe old age makes him more of a dense person everyday." She laughed with her own comment when she noticed her son looking at her in agape. "You didn't understand me, did you?" She slanted a flat look when Inuyasha started to grin stupidly then bursting into fits of laughter until he can no longer control it and he rolled in the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha, now, ha ha, I know, ha ha why ha ha Miroku!" He said in between laughter. His jaw already hurt and he had tears from the corner of his eyes when he stopped and stood abruptly remembering what his mother told about the other kind of chocolate women give to men, which he just ate a while ago.

"Holy shit! I just ate the whole thing!" He walked away from the dining room leaving his confused mother. 'Did she really… Was it just a mistake?" He went to his room with those fleeting thoughts. He has to wake up early tomorrow before Miroku could drag him from his bed. Tomorrow will be the fishing trip they planned and scheduled for the weekend. They are going to pick up Kagome, her son, Sango, Souta and Sango's brother Kohaku in the shrine.

* * *

Miroku was early bugging him from the bed. They've been arguing what vehicle to use since they had a load of pack including some fishing poles and other important things needed for the trip.

"What! We can't use the limo, stupid! Are you really thinking or your brain is just props?" Inuyasha gave him a mocking stare.

"I'm just suggesting." He walked over Inuyasha's car collections in the garage and eyed every car in awe while holding his chin. "Hmmmm, how about the Jaguar?" He said looking at his friend.

"We won't fit in there." Miroku nodded in agreement with him and continued sorting the cars.

"Ahah! The Road Trek! I'm so sure we're going to fit in there! We can even bring all your house maids Inuyasha!" He laughed while holding a couple bags in his hand.

"Better. Wait here I'll get the keys and don't make much noise, Mom and Dad are still sleeping." He warned while running inside the house.

* * *

They reached Kagome's house in no time. They parked the van at the bottom of the shrine's steps and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Inside the house everyone were scampering in preparation including Kagome's mother though she wouldn't come with the group. She helped them in preparing everything especially the food and some extras.

"Kagome dear, have you already changed your son's clothes?" She asked while carrying a basket of food and putting it together with the other packs in the living room.

"Kohaku don't just stand there, help us will you." Sango ordered his brother while trailing behind Kagome's mother carrying another picnic basket.

"It's ok Sango, this isn't heavy anyway." The two boys were playing a new video game with Souta's play station 2. "You two better ready your bags, your sisters' friends will be here any minute now." Kagome's mother nudged them in their ears.

They both stood scratching their heads and complied. They helped in carrying the other packs from the kitchen.

Sango slumped on the couch while waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha. She wore a light blue T-shirt with little flower designs on it, a walking short and a rubber shoes. The two boys were also in over size shirts and three fourths.

Miroku and Inuyasha knocked on the door and Souta opened it for them. "Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san! You're early! Come in first, my sister is still upstairs, but Sango-oneechan is here."

Sango stood and welcomed them. She introduced his brother. "Miroku, Mr. Ta… I mean Inuyasha, this is my brother Kohaku." The kid bowed and smiled.

"I see, so you're Sango's little brother, I'm sure we can get along perfectly." Miroku put his arm around Sango's brother while Sango glared at him.

"They're cool!" Souta commented and nudged Kohaku in the arm.

"Keh! You just want to teach these kids with some of your perverted ways." Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't ever think about it." Sango threatened him in a harsh tone.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to Sango and asked in a very curious manner.

"I think she's helping Inari-chan changing his clothes, he's still sleeping a while ago. It's hard to be a mother."

Kagome's mother emerged from the kitchen holding a spatula and spotted Inuyasha sitting on the couch. "Oh! It's you Mr. Takagi! Did you like my homemade chocolate? I told my daughter to give it to you, since it's Valentine's Day yesterday." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Ah, thank you, it's really tasty and please call me Inuyasha, I prefer it that way ma'am." 'So it really came from her mother and not from her.'

"What a nice gentleman!" Miroku and Sango sweat dropped when they heard the old lady's comment to Inuyasha's character. "Kagome will be here in a minute." She walked at the bottom of the stairs and shouted. "Dear hurry up, they're here, your boss and your friend!"

"We're going down Mom!" She shouted back. After 3 minutes she was going down the stairs carrying her half-sleeping son while dragging a traveling bag behind her. She wore a walking shorts, a plain white shirt and a rubber shoes. "Are we all set?" She asked them in between breathing. Her son was getting heavier almost everyday.

"You should breathe first Kagome-chan." Sango muttered in concern noticing how tired looking her friend was. "You three should help us in carrying all the bags and the baskets." She ordered Miroku, Souta and his brother while putting her hands in her hips. They all scratched their heads upon seeing a very serious looking Sango.

Kagome nudged her son softly. "Inari-chan don't you want to walk now? Are you still asleep?" The boy yawned and looked at his mother. "Mama can't carry you all the way down the stairs." The kid peeked behind his mother's shoulder when he noticed Inuyasha standing and smiling to him.

"Unce Inu!" He squealed happily. "Put me down Mama!" Kagome set her son down and he ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of him and the kid hugged him tight, he almost stumbled in his rear end. "Whoa! Calm down kid, I'm not going anywhere." He laughed and tousled his hair. The boy giggled and he let him hopped on his back.

Inuyasha walked over Kagome and nudged her softly. "Your bag."

"Huh?" She looked at him flustered.

"I mean give me your bag… I'll carry it." Kagome's son peeked behind Inuyasha's shoulder with a wide grin.

"It's ok I'll carry it, you're already carrying my son for me, besides they will help." She took the bag and headed to the door. "Mom, are sure you don't want to come?"

Her mother walked over her smiling. "I will be just fine dear, you go ahead and have a good time. You need to relax sometimes." She touched her arm softly. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mom. We'll be back Sunday night. Inari-chan say goodbye to grandma now."

Inari coaxed his head to his grandma's direction and kissed her cheek. "Bye bye ba-chan!"

"Take care!" She called out for them while waiving her hand. "Souta be good!" Her son rolled his eyes.

They boarded the van in awe. Sango sat beside Miroku, who's going to drive; he didn't want Inuyasha to give everyone a heart attack. Inuyasha and Kagome side by side, Inari in between them and on the back seat, Kohaku and Souta occupied.

"So how far is that place from here?" Sango asked Miroku while fixing her sitting position beside him.

"A couple of hours drive, maybe 2 or 3, it depends on the traffic, but since it's Saturday and pretty much early, there wouldn't be too much traffic." He started the engine and drove off.

Kagome pulled a romance novel in her bag and started to read silently when she noticed Inuyasha falling asleep quite fast. 'He must be tired.' She took pity on him and continued on her reading.

Inari was getting bored; there's nothing to play; his mother was reading and Inuyasha was sleeping and he's just a kid. He squirmed in his seat and started to climb into Inuyasha's lap. He lightly poked his chest, confirming if he's really sleeping then he tried to lift up his eyelids with his hands, giggling when he only saw white in his eyes.

Kagome noticed the commotion and heard her son giggling when she glanced back on her side and saw the boy making fun of Inuyasha's face. "Inari stop that!" She pried his hands away from his face. The kid frowned and pouted. "That is not so nice, don't do that again ok?" She wiggled a finger in the air.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye when he heard Kagome talking to her son. "It's ok Kagome… he's just a kid." He took the kid's side and smiled, ruffling his hair.

The kid's face lightened up and hugged his chest. Kagome only stared in amazement while shaking her head. "You're spoiling him."

"Of course not, he's just having fun, no big deal." He felt his eyelids drooping once more and he fell into deep slumber.

Kagome hadn't noticed that the van already stopped after almost 2 hours of traveling. She fell asleep herself while reading the romance novel. She felt something warm in her face and a soft tug on her hair.

Inuyasha on the other hand was leaning to something that smells good and felt warm. Someone's pulling his locks of hair softly and he started to flutter his eyes open.

Kagome flinched with the tugging on her hair; she didn't want to get away from the warm feeling on her face but she had to open up her eyes or she's going to be bald. She carefully peeked through her eyelids until her vision got clearer.

Inuyasha widened his eyes when he saw Kagome's flushed face just an inch closer to his and then they heard a soft giggling voice and they both glanced to its direction.

Inari was holding his face with his two hands, staring intently to them wearing a wide grin that reached from both of his ears. Inuyasha and Kagome both scampered to get away from each other until they bumped their foreheads. "AWW!" They said together, massaging the pained area.

"Mama, get up! We're here!" The boy squealed happily trying to pull his mother out of the van.

"He will never run out of energy, is he?" Inuyasha followed her where the kid pulled his mother.

"I don't know but, he never been this excited before…" She let her son to pull her until they reached where the others.

* * *

They entered a bungalow style cottage made of wood with a big signage outside that said 'Camp Tama'; at the center part is where the small reception area was located. There's an old lady, around the age of 50 behind the reception desk. She wore a red and white, old style kimono and she had a patch in one eye.

"Lady Kaede! What a pleasant surprise!" Miroku bowed a little to the old woman who he seemed to recognize.

"Kazaana, Miroku?" Kaede looked at him carefully trying to mentally remind herself of the man in front of her. "Its really you." She smiled softly.

"You seem to know them very well baa-san?" Sango approached the old lady politely.

"They used to go here almost every month before, but that was almost 8 years ago." She looked at Sango and studied her carefully and then glanced back to Miroku. "Still a lecher, aren't you Miroku." She said in a teasing voice.

Sango blushed wildly while Miroku scratched his head grinning. "Lady Kaede this is Sango, we work in the same company that Inuyasha's family owned."

Sango bowed to her. "Nice meeting you Lady Kaede." Kaede nodded in return.

Inuyasha, Kagome and her son spotted the two in the reception area; Kohaku and Souta were outside admiring the scenery. They walked over Sango and Miroku when Inuyasha recognized the aging woman they've been talking to.

"Baba, I thought you've already kicked the bucket!" He said a little louder while grinning smugly.

"As rude as ever, aren't you Inuyasha?" She stated while shaking her head. Kagome approached her with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry baa-san for his attitude, I mean he didn't…"

"It's just like him, I know him that way…" Kaede stopped suddenly and studied Kagome's face. "Hmmm Kikyou? I thought you're already getting a divorce Inuyasha?" She turned to look at him; Kagome got a little annoyed with the comment.

"I'm not her…" Kagome corrected the old lady and she eyed her once more carefully. Kaede held Kagome's chin and studied her face sideways.

"You're not her…" Everyone had a dumb look; Kaede withdrew her hand from Kagome's face and smiled apologetic. "Sorry for the mistake, so are you getting a cottage and how long would you stay?"

"Lady Kaede we want the biggest, we still have two more teenagers with us, they're just outside." Miroku informed her.

"The biggest we have has only 3 bedrooms in it." She said while looking down a room lists.

"Kagome, her son and I can share a room and our brothers can share a room too, so you guys must…" Sango suggested while looking both at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Don't ever think about it Miroku! I'm not going to share a room with him!" He was getting irritated with the idea.

"What! We used to do that a lot before! Where do you want to sleep? Outside?" Miroku challenged him and he glared back threateningly.

"Fine!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I have a choice." He grumbled under his breath.

"You're saying something Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged him in the arm.

"Nope… I'm just thinking how can I walk with your son on my legs." They both looked down and saw the kid clinging on one of Inuyasha's legs.

"Mama can we go fishing now?" He asked innocently.

"Yes dear but you have to let go of Uncle Inu's leg because he cannot walk like that." She took his hand and dragged the kid away from Inuyasha's leg.

Souta and Kohaku burst inside; both their faces wore complete fascination. "Inuyasha-san, this place is cool!" Souta commented with a glee.

"Yeah! There's a bridge over a swamp. Souta we should have brought our bungee jumping equipment!" Kohaku added but his sister poked him.

"Hey! You can't do that here and when did you learn bungee jumping? It's very dangerous." Sango's eyebrows curved annoyingly. The boys gulped and edged away.

Miroku held the key of the cottage and tapped his friend's shoulder, which in turned looked at him in an accusing manner. "Your turn he he he, I sort of forgot my wallet… I think." He grinned while scratching his head.

"You always forgot your wallet." Inuyasha snorted and walked over Kaede to present his credit card.

Kagome followed him. "Hey… I think we should share or rather I pay it since it was my plan…" She twisted uneasily while running a hand in her left arm.

Inuyasha shook his head, pulled his wallet and gave his credit card to Kaede. "Let me… I mean, let's just say it's some kind of a treat. So I can make up with all the things I did before, those were not so good?" Kagome just stared at him silently and nodded in agreement.

"Here's your card Inuyasha." Kaede gave back his card and smiled to both of them, 'Hmmm I see Inuyasha has a new prospect and a look a like of his wife.' "I'll ask my niece to guide you to your cottage, please wait here." She entered a door with 'Staff Room only' sign on it.

A teen age looking girl followed Kaede outside; she had a fair complexion and a shoulder length hair. She wore a white sundress reaching just below her knee. "Kanna guide our visitors to their cottage and helped them set their packs." The girl nodded when he noticed Miroku beside Sango. She walked over him and looked him in the eyes.

Miroku stared at the girl trying to remember her face. "Kanna? It's you! Inuyasha, looked at her she'd grown up!" Miroku touched her shoulder and she blushed a pink shade in her cheeks. "The last time we saw you, you're just like this." Miroku motioned with his hand how short was the girl before.

"Keh! Of course she will; that was a long time ago." Inuyasha stated looking over the girl who used to have a big crush on his friend.

"Miroku-kun, I'm so happy to see you again." She smiled shyly when Sango nudged Miroku and the smile from her face faded gradually.

"She's a cute girl Miroku. You're Lady Kaede's niece, aren't you?" Sango smiled to her but she only gave a blank stare and turned to Miroku once again. Sango shrugged her shoulders. 'I thought she's nice…'

"Miroku-kun, Aunt Kaede told me to guide you to your cottage. Follow me this way." She walked ahead of them with a dopey look.

Everybody followed her carrying all their bags and other packs. They left the van in the parking space of the camp. They entered the 3 bedroom cottage and set down their belongings; the cottage was really big; fresh air breezed through the wide windows made of wood; it's over looking the swamp and the canopy of trees around the area. The scenery was really enticingly calm.

Kanna left them after a few minutes and they all slumped down the comfy chairs in the leaving room area.

"What do we do first?" Kagome's brother asked lazily.

Kagome looked at her wristwatch and stood. "Since its near lunch already, we will prepare the food. You can do whatever you want, you can sleep or go out or just rest as long as you come back before lunch. You have an hour to do that." After Kagome finished her statement, the two teenagers rushed outside like a wind.

"Boys." Sango stood to help her friend in preparing the lunch.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who covered his face with the pillow looking asleep while sprawling his body over the chair. "Inuyasha?" She tried to make her voice sounded as sweet as possible. Inuyasha peeked in the pillow. "Can you watch him for a while?" She asked for a favor while giving her son's hand to him.

"Sure. Come here kid." He took his hand and the kid sat in between his legs. Kagome smiled softly.

"Thank you. Inari-chan, you behave ok?" Inari smiled and nodded to his mother's reminder.

"Aww! Inuyasha's babysitting! How cute!" Miroku teased his friend while stretching from his seat.

Inuyasha took a pillow and hit Miroku on the face. Inari laughed with their playfulness and the two adults joined him.

Sango and Kagome went to the kitchen and prepared the lunch. Some only need heating since Kagome's mother cooked the rest of the food. They brought rice, stew, miso soup, some instant ramen, bread, chips and other tasty viands.

* * *

The three they left in the leaving room went out to stroll down the area. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to find a good fishing spot while roaming around. Inuyasha was holding Inari's hand when the kid started to sneak unnoticed. Both of them were too caught up looking around and hadn't noticed the kid's sudden disappearance.

Inari strayed a little farther following a flying butterfly that he kept on trying to catch. He reached under a big tree and looked back when he noticed that he's already alone. He tried to go back where he came from but he didn't know which way to go. He started to panic and sniff when he heard a small voice behind the big tree.

He followed the voice and peeked behind the tree then he saw another kid with orange hair. The kid was smaller than him and he had two toy soldiers in his hand that he played with. He tried to make the two soldiers fight and he's making loud gun noises and bombing sounds. He was sitting cross-legged position on a grass-covered ground.

Inari tapped his shoulder softly and the kid jumped in surprise. He smiled widely and introduced himself. "Hello! I'm Inari. What's your name?" The stranger kid eyed him carefully, studying his features.

"Shippou is my name!" He puffed his chest proudly and broke into a wide grin. "Do you wanna play wars with me?" He offered to Inari.

Kagome's son nodded a couple of times, excitement evident on his face. "Yap! Can I? Can I?" He asked more than once, happy to meet a new friend.

"Of course! You can be my friend." Shippou squealed happily. "You can call me Shippou-chan."

"Let's go and play Shippou-chan!" They sat together under the big tree and started to play. Unknown to Kagome, her son found a new friend.

* * *

After almost half an hour of looking around, both Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the ground, leaning on the bark of a tree, the swamp facing them. Both of them were wearing T-shirts and cargo shorts that reached below their knees. The weather was really hot and the sun was in its 12 pm position.

Inuyasha took his black bandana off his head. He put it a while ago just before they left the cottage while Miroku wore a red baseball cap.

They sat together side by side fanning their faces when Miroku noticed that someone's missing. And that someone was the kid, Inari! Miroku stood, looked around and poked his friend in panic. "Inuyasha! I think the kid is missing! Where did you leave him?"

Inuyasha abruptly stood and looked around either then his face paled when he didn't catch a glimpse of the kid's face. "Shit! Damned! Where is that kid? His mother would probably get mad. And this time with me and not with her brother." Inuyasha clutched his forehead, closing his eyes.

"We should start to look for him, it will be lunchtime and we have to go back to the cottage. Kagome would never be too happy to know, her son's missing."

They tried to look all over the area but they failed until they bumped into Souta and Kohaku who were heading back to their cottage.

"Inuyasha-san! Miroku-san! You looked around the place too?" Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at each other meaningfully and they walked faster leaving the boys before they could ask anything. The teenagers ran after them until they caught up. "Ahhh! You want to race with us!" Souta said in an assuming tone.

When they're already a few meters away from the cottage, Inuyasha noticed a man talking to Kagome. The guy had a long black braided hair; he's wearing a jogging pants and a fitted white shirt and a whistle on his neck.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in the direction of the stranger when he noticed Sango beside him holding Inari's hand and another kid, he didn't recognize.

Kagome spotted them and waived her hand, smiling. Inuyasha and Miroku were relieved to find that the kid was just fine and his mother wasn't furious at all.

Just before they reached the cottage the guy already left, shaking Kagome and Sango's hand and patting the two kids in the head.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha stated in a slight smug tone.

"His name is Hiten, he's a teacher and they're camping here too, together with his students. He found the kids near their camping site…" Inuyasha looked down and spoke softly.

"Kagome I-I'm really sorry… we haven't noticed that he's missing, that's why…"

"It's ok, nothing bad happens and besides he's really like that, that's why Souta always lost him, he goes wherever he wants to go as long as there's something that caught his attention." Inuyasha looked down at the kids who were running around Sango.

"Who's the other kid?" He asked curiously looking at the other boy with orange hair.

"My son met a new friend, he told us that he's with his parents, just a few a cottage away, I think he knows his way but Sango and I have to bring him back, maybe after lunch. Shippou, Inari, come here." Kagome called out for the boys. "Shippou-chan, how old are you?" She asked the kid smiling.

"I'm six!" He held his six fingers in her face.

"He looks like 3." Inuyasha commented teasingly when the kid shouted.

"And you look 50 Mister! Your hair are all white, you must be very old!" Everyone burst into fits laughter; Inuyasha's brows twitched in annoyance.

"Old man! Wahahahahahaha!" Miroku laughed harder while pointing a finger in his friend's direction.

'This brat is getting into my nerves!' He glared at the kid; Shippou stuck his tongue out to him and Inari giggled with his new friend's action.

* * *

They finished the hearty lunch and the guys started to prepare the fishing poles and the bait. Shippou begged to come with them in fishing but promised to go home before sunset. Kagome couldn't say no to the cute kid so she let him to come with them much to Inuyasha's annoyance. They found the nicest spot; it was a small clearing near the swamp with crystal clear water. Sango was left in the cottage because she's taking a shower but promised to follow after.

Kagome set down a blanket on the grassy ground under the shade of a big tree. She took one picnic basket and some snacks for the boys. Soon they will all going to get hungry and looking for food. She took the romance novel she's been reading a while ago and continued.

Miroku and Inuyasha prepared the poles and the bait while the two kids looked on. Miroku was teaching them how to put the bait in the hook and how to roll the string if a fish caught the bait on the end of the pole.

The two kids sat in between them cross-legged. The two teenagers went their way to roam again especially when they heard that there were students camping on the vicinity. Teenagers nowadays don't enjoy fishing much, and so was Inuyasha.

He lazily threw the bait in the swamp and yawned sleepily. He glanced back to his side; the kids were patiently waiting for a fish to be caught. His eyes were getting heavier as minutes ticked off and then he decided to hand the fishing pole to Inari.

"Inari-chan, hold it like this ok, don't move much so the fish wouldn't be disturbed, then if there's something moving on the water, you roll this thing and then pull the bait. Did you understand?" The kid nodded excitedly. "One more thing, after you pull the bait, wake me up." He lied down on the grass just beside the kid, took the bandana in his hair and blocked his eyes from the sun with it.

After a few minutes, Kagome was too caught up with her reading when she heard a big splash of water and she looked over its direction. She saw Inuyasha, dripping wet while chasing Shippou who hid behind Miroku. Her son was giggling and Miroku was laughing hard again. He laughed almost every hour.

"Come here brat! You'll see how I catch a fish!"

"You deserve it! You let my friend hold that, and it's too big for him." He said while pointing on the fishing pole.

"But you don't have to push me on the water! Stupid kid! Now the fish escaped!" Inuyasha said looking around for the fish they caught but unfortunately escaped.

"Wahahaha! Inuyasha! I didn't know that a kid could be a match with you!"

"Shut up Miroku! Or I'm going to push you too." He threatened him and he shut up trying to stifle more laugh.

"Inuyasha, you look like a wet puppy!" Kagome giggled with his look. His silver hair sticking on his face and his wet shirt curved his well-toned muscles, not bulky but lean and hard muscles.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his shirt off; he squeezed the water from it and slung it in his shoulder.

Kagome just stared at him unblinking; her gaze went down into his fine abs following a trickle of water that dripped from his silver mane; she gulped a couple of times; mouth slightly open. Inuyasha stretched his arms widely and his muscles contracted from the movement he made.

Kagome's breath was caught in her lungs for a moment when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around.

"I think a fly entered your mouth Kagome-chan, you left it open for a while." Sango teased her intentionally and she blushed beet red like a tomato.

"Sango-chan." She said in a hush tone and nudged her friend's arm. "Inuyasha, we'll just get a towel, you might catch a cold!" She hauled Sango towards the cottage direction.

"I just got here!" She protested while letting her friend dragged her away from the rest.

Miroku continued to do his fishing when Inuyasha sneaked behind him unnoticed and pushed him towards the swamp. The children behind him were giggling when he noticed that his friend wasn't emerging from the water. He looked closer when he suddenly emerged in front of him holding a handful of mud in his palm.

"MUD FIGHT!" He shouted on top of his lungs and hit Inuyasha in the head.

Inuyasha took a handful and smashed it in Miroku's face. The kids were laughing very hard until Shippou decided to take a handful and hit Inari on the back.

Inari also took a handful throwing it in his friend. They kept on throwing and hitting each other with mud until they would no longer be recognized. Inuyasha's silver hair was all muddy and sticky while Miroku's face and even his mouth was full of mud. The kids were filthy too; they continued on mud fighting but Inuyasha stopped when he saw Inari rubbing his eyes. He hurried to his side and kneeled in front of him.

"What's wrong kid? Miroku stop it now!" He looked at his face intently trying to find what's wrong.

"Uncle Inu my eyes hurt." He cried and pointed a finger in his eyes. Shippou and Miroku looked over them.

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku looked curiously.

"I think a mud gets into his eyes." Inuyasha held his shoulder and looked closely.

"Inari-chan, are you ok?" Shippou asked in concern feeling a little guilty for hurting his friend, he thought he was the cause since he's the first one who hit him.

"No worry, Shippou-chan, Uncle Inu is here, I'll be fine." He stated proudly and confidently.

Inuyasha scooped the kid in his arms and took him in the clearer part of the swamp. He washed his face with cool and clean water until all the mud was cleaned up and he asked in worry. "Does it hurt anymore?"

The kid blinked a couple of times and then broke into a wide grin. "It's gone!" He hugged his neck tightly and Inuyasha returned the embrace. He felt something tugged in his heart and he sighed deeply, while running a hand in the boy's back. Miroku only looked on, a small smile grazed his lips.

Kagome and Sango gasped when they saw their filthy appearance. "Gods! What happened to all of you?" Kagome brought a hand to her mouth while holding a towel.

"For sure, it's the 'adult's' idea." Sango gawked at Miroku.

"You're very sharp Sango!" Miroku said aloud while scratching his head.

"It's almost sun down, we better go back to the cottage and you Shippou-chan should go back to your parents too." She looked at the kid who only smiled at her. "Did you catch any fish?"

"A few… I mean some." Miroku held the fish in the container.

* * *

They headed back to the cottage and bumped into Shippou's parents on their way. They've been desperately looking for their son since morning. Mr. And Mrs. Kawaine, Shippou's parents thanked them for taking care of their son. The two kids said goodbye to each other and promised to meet again tomorrow.

Kagome and Sango didn't allow the three to enter the cottage unless they cleaned up first outside. Kagome brought a hose and connected it to the faucet outside. She washed up her son thoroughly.

"Sango can you help me clean up again, in the bathroom?" He looked upward in the window where Sango looked down at him. She took a bottle of mineral water and hit him. He dodged the hit and grinned teasingly.

"Pervert." She grumbled under her breath.

"Come Inari-chan, I'll help you change now." She took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around him. She took him upstairs while Inuyasha only looked on smiling softly but almost sad.

Kagome passed by his brother and Sango's brother on her way to her and Sango's room. "Hey! Where you two have been?" She questioned the two noticing their flushed faces.

"Errr, nee-chan, is Miroku-san here already?" Souta asked his sister nervously.

"Yeah, they're downstairs cleaning up. Why?" Both the boys shook their heads and scampered to get away when they heard Miroku's voice talking to Inuyasha.

Kagome went inside her and Sango's room then Sango followed her inside when they heard Miroku's loud screaming coming from his and Inuyasha's room.

"Who read my collections!" Inuyasha snatched the magazines from his friend and his eyes widened like saucers.

"Why the hell you brought these with you!" Inuyasha shouted on his face.

Sango peeked on the slightly open door and took a glimpse of the magazines Inuyasha's holding and she flustered. She threw the door wide-open and stomped inside.

"You are such a pervert!" Sango shouted on Miroku's face not noticing that the two men only had towels wrapped on their lower bodies. She stomped outside fuming.

* * *

They had a hearty dinner including the fishes they caught. Souta and Kohaku both earned a lump on the head from Sango and Miroku for reading his 'collections' and not asking permission.

The night was serene; slight cold breeze engulfed the whole cottage; outside, the sounds made by some insects could be heard while fireflies adorned branches of trees and the grassy grounds along the bank of the swamp.

Both Souta and Kohaku went on their bed, probably chatting first before falling asleep while Kagome tucked in her son and sung his favorite lullaby until it lulled him to sleep. She brought some work with her and decided to do it on the dining table.

She carried some file folders, journal and pens outside after giving her sleeping son one more kiss before exiting the room and heading to the dining area.

Sango sat on the stairs near the leaving room, wearing a pair of pajamas. She looked over the swamp and the small bridge adjacent to the cottage they occupied. The bridge's lightened up by a light post, just a little farther so it was dimly lighted.

She sighed and buried her head on her knee; she curled into a ball when she sensed someone sat beside her. She kept her head down when she heard Miroku's gentle voice. She was startled to hear him that way.

"Life is hard…sometimes…" Sango lifted her head and stared at him in disbelief. Miroku fixed his gaze to the bridge and the swamp where the lights from the post flickered in its reflection in the water.

Sango followed where his gaze; she kept silent for a moment and then spoke softly, "What do you mean?"

Miroku kept his gaze to the bridge and answered her question. "Sometimes we thought… we already have everything in life… but the truth is… we don't have anything…"

Sango darted her attention to him and furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand…"

Miroku breathed deeply. "What I mean is… real happiness is hard to find, you can have enough money and buy everything you need, have everything you don't have, be what you want to be… but in the end, you realized, you're not contented because… you're not happy… you feel empty inside and you try to look for it the next day and so on, everyday its always the same and you fake it… you masked it with smiles, laughter, jokes, material things…" He stopped and shook his head lightly.

Sango gaped at him; seeing and hearing him for the first time that serious was something that she's willing to treasure as a good memory of him.

"And that what makes life hard sometimes… if you can't find the answers to your questions; you have to wait until someone comes along and find it for you. Sometimes the harder you look the longer you suffer… but when it comes along, you have to act right away, don't let it go, hold it with your hands, take it close to your heart…never let it go…" He finished and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"That's very… idealistic per se." Sango commented in awe.

Miroku scratched his head and smiled. "You think so? Don't you think I can be an orator someday?" He teased and Sango slanted a flat look. "Just kidding… uhhh, yeah! I remember!" He stood and rushed inside. "Wait here Sango, I'll give you something."

He was back after a minute and held a small black box in his hand. He sat beside her again and presented the box to her. "Take it… it's for you, that's my other gift for the Valentine's Day."

Sango took the box in his palm and opened it carefully. She gasped when she saw his gift. It's a heart-shaped music box made of silver; a ballerina dances when opened and the music playing was hypnotizing like it open up one's soul. "It's pretty… Are you sure you want to give it?"

Miroku smiled softly. "I've never been this sure in my life…" Sango looked down again to his gift and a faint smile crept her lips. "It's my Mom's, actually, she gave it to me, the night before she was…taken away from us completely." He slumped his shoulders and his face saddened; Sango noticed his changed in expression.

"I'm so sorry…" She took pity on him.

"It's ok… she's a very lively woman, just like Inuyasha's mother, that's why I like her so much, she reminds me of my own mother. She died when I was eight; cancer took her away… that deadly disease. She gave that music box to me the night before her death… she left one important reminder though, she told me that, if I ever give it to someone, it should be the person I care the most and closest to my heart…"

Sango blushed and looked down, she begun to feel her heart throbbing in her chest. 'Did he mean…?' thoughts crossed over her mind.

"Sango, the chocolate you gave me yesterday… are you really serious about that? Is it just…" He didn't finish his statement and stared ahead outside.

She stood carefully holding the box in her hand and uttered softly. "It could be a start…" Miroku looked upward and he saw a sweet smile on her face. He couldn't help but admired her beauty as soft light coming from the leaving room danced in her brown eyes; he stared silently. Sango leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks Miroku… goodnight…" She spun around and headed to her and Kagome's room.

Miroku was left gaping; his hand caressing the cheek where Sango's soft lips touched. He's one step closer to real happiness…

Inuyasha went out their room after surfing some stuff from the Internet; he brought his laptop with him; he got thirsty and decided to take a glass of water to the kitchen when he passed by the dining area and saw Kagome on the dining table doing something with some folders, sketch pad and pens on top of the table.

"Don't tell me, you're still working?" Kagome coaxed her head to his direction and smiled faintly.

"I'm just finishing what I haven't finished last week. I wouldn't have time to do this the whole week." She got back to her work.

"Are you workaholic or am I just making you work too hard?" He asked her while sitting in front of her.

She laughed a little and glanced at him again. "Neither."

Inuyasha's brows were furrowed in confusion as he listened to her reply. "Why?" He stared at her intently as she continued to write down something on the journal.

"I'm not workaholic because… because I'm not and you're not making me work too hard because it's my job and my responsibility. I already knew from the start that when I got promoted from this position, it's not going to be easy on me anymore, not like before when I was just one of the staffs of the department, the responsibility is less. Now, I have more and I accepted it." She talked while waiving the pen in her hand.

"Is it hard?" He questioned her while putting his right hand on the right side of his face while his elbow rested on the table.

"My job? Well… it depends…" He cut her off and finished his question.

"I mean, is it hard to be a parent?" Kagome stopped what she's doing and stared silently at his quizzical face.

"It's… it's hard sometimes but it's very rewarding, I mean… like me, I worked hard and got tired when I go home but whenever I see my son, all my problems and worries just disappear." She put down the pen and held her chin with her hands, her elbows rested on the table. "He's my joy…my life, he makes me complete and he takes all the emptiness inside my heart… he's what keeps me going on…"

Inuyasha stared at her face unblinking; admiration to the girl whom he used to insult was all he manifested in his baffled expression.

"Kagome, I know it's not so nice to ask you this question but, what happened to Inari's father? You can't answer if you don't want to…"

Kagome stifled with his question but she expected it since they always get to that topic whenever they talked about her personal life. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she kept calm and sighed deeply. She set her hands on the table, a finger drawing circles on it. "He died of a …car accident." Her mind thought faster. "It's the day before he would ask my Mom to marry me and he…on his way to the shrine, his car was hit by a truck and he didn't reached the hospital…" 'Nice story Kagome, try to sound more convincing.' She mentally smacked herself but there's no backing out. She already weaved lies; she has to stand with it.

"That was sad… your son… Did he know the truth?" He wore a worried and concerned face. Kagome shook her head lightly.

"Yeah, that's the only way… I could make him understand why… why he doesn't have a father, not like any other kid." Kagome's expression changed into more pained one. The past was coming back once again; she couldn't hide the hurt and misery she'd been through and Inuyasha noticed her distress. He began to be completely hooked on her expression once again. "If only I could… it's hard to be a single mother, knowing your child would grow without…a father to guide him, I mean, I can't do everything… I want to be both but I know I can't… my family's there but I know in his heart… he longs for a father…" Kagome looked him directly in the eyes as the memories of the past plagued her mind. 'If you only knew…if you only knew Inuyasha, that this woman in front of you, defiled herself for a big amount of money… I don't know if you could even looked at her, like you look at her this moment…'

"Why?" He made a more confused look. "Do I have something in my face?" He asked noticing the way she intently gazed at him.

"I'm sorry…I just remembered something…" Her voice was shaky and a lump built in her throat. "Excuse me for a while, I'm a little thirsty, I'm just going to get a drink …" She stood and rushed to the kitchen. She reached the faucet and stared at it; she's not thirsty after all.

She set her hands on the cold tiles; she closed her eyes and went back to her painful past where her classmates, her so called friends the people who knew her, avoided her and scrutinized her whole being just because her son was born without a father. She could still hear them saying rude, nasty comments; 'How come she got pregnant, she doesn't even have a boyfriend' 'Maybe she sleeps with so many guys, she forgot who the daddy is' then laughter 'Slut' 'Whore'. The voices kept on ringing in her head and she couldn't help but broke down into tears. Hot tears poured from her eyes as her shoulders shook and her body trembled.

'I didn't want it to happen, I didn't have a choice… I love my brother, I did it for him… and I love my son even if I don't know who his father is… I want to forget the past, I want to bury it… why do I have to feel this way… why?' She let her tears poured down the sink.

Inuyasha followed Kagome in the kitchen when she didn't come back right away. He sneaked and peeked at the kitchen door when he saw her body shaking; her back facing the door and he heard her trying to control the noise she's making when she cried.

'She's crying…but why… was it too painful for her to remember the man she loved, the father of her son? Should it be the other way around but… is he really dead or she just killed his memory…? Something isn't right…' Inuyasha snapped when he heard her moving and he rushed to get back at the dining table where they sat and talked a while ago.

Kagome quietly took her seat again while Inuyasha, followed her movement. "You must've drunk too much…" He gazed to her face, noticing her red, puffy eyes.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so…" She stuttered trying to hide her croaking voice.

"Kagome…you should rest, it's late and we still have a long day tomorrow." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I think so…" She started to gather her things and scooped it in her arms. She walked side by side with him as they headed to their own rooms. Inuyasha helped her in carrying her other things and when they reached her room, Inuyasha stopped and handed her things back to her.

He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder gently. "It will be alright…you'll see…" He smiled softly and turned around.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" She quietly said and entered the room, a burden in her heart seemed to get a little…lighter.

* * *

The next day, the group decided to go on hiking; they brought all the things they need, the food, the blanket the fishing equipment. Everyone was excited since it's the last day they'll spend on the camp.

Miroku was extra cheerful that day; he couldn't get over Sango's kiss last night and it kept on rewinding over and over on his mind. A satisfied smile never left his face and Sango flushed every time he looked at her meaningfully.

Inuyasha on the other hand was quieter; some things bothered him and he couldn't help but be lost in deep thought. Only Kagome's son can snapped him out of his trains of thought.

They reached a clearing but it's almost a forest since the trees were so big and there were rabbits and different kind of insects around. There was a bigger lake near the place they stopped into.

Kagome and Sango sprawled the blanket under a shade of a big tree and prepared the lunch. The rest of the boys impatiently went on fishing as there were no other things to do. No matter how much Souta and Kohaku protested that they should be left on the cottage, their sister didn't agree. They settled to stay with the rest.

Miroku, Souta and Kohaku, sat by the lake's bank, while Inuyasha and Inari, went deeper into the forest. Inuyasha carried the kid in piggyback ride. He was enjoying every minute he spent with the kid and he didn't notice the passing of time. They both enjoy chasing some rabbits and occasionally saw some monkeys hanging on the trees' branches. They went back with the rest, when Inuyasha noticed the time and it's already lunchtime as his stomach agreed with him.

They enjoyed the rest of the day and decided to head back to the cottage; they started to pack their things up and Souta decided to play a trick. He nudged Miroku and Kohaku. "Do you want to see how my sister dance, without any music?" A mischievous smile grazed his lips.

"You can do that?" Kohaku asked in doubt, Souta only nodded.

"You have something naughty in mind, hmmmmm." Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

"Just wait and see, so are you in?" They both nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

Souta called his nephew and he ran into his uncle. "Come here Inari-chan." The kid smiled meekly. "Give me your hand and open it." The kid did what he said and Souta put the 'thing' in the kid's hand. "You go and give it to your Mama, she'll love it."

"Really Uncle Souta?" His eyes widened in surprise and he hopped to his mother's direction carrying something for her.

Kagome was helping Sango putting all the remaining food in the basket when her son ran into her with a cute grin on his face. She stood and patted his head. Inuyasha was just behind her, folding the blanket. The kid held his hands towards her face.

"Mama it's for you!" He said in cheery voice. Kagome leaned downwards to his hands that he held for her.

"What is it? You have something for Mama?" The kid nodded excitedly while Inuyasha put down the blanket and tried to peek behind Kagome's shoulder.

When Kagome's face was already near enough to her son's hands, the kid gradually opened up his palm. Kagome's face paled and a horrified expression crossed over her. "Wo-worm!" She jumped behind her and bumped to Inuyasha's chest but her son held the creature in his fingers and ran into his mother presenting it.

"Mama, Mama look!" Kagome screamed and jumped continuously until she flung herself to Inuyasha, hugging his neck for her dear life. "Get that away from me! Away! Away!" She waived her other hand while desperately clinging to Inuyasha's embrace.

Inuyasha face faulted but held onto Kagome as she was too terrified with the creature that her son was giving her. He tightened his hold onto her waist and ran his other hand to her back to calm her down.

The rest were laughing their heads off, even Sango, while her son was also giggling witnessing how his mother was so afraid of a small earthworm. But the laughter died down when they saw the two locked in very tight embrace. They all stared to them while their mouths left hanging open.

Inuyasha's eyes were half-closed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was a bit lost for a moment while Kagome buried her face on the crook of his neck, her soft breathing tickling that part of his body. They were both lost in their own world when they noticed the sudden quietness of the surroundings. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace and looked behind her. She found all of them staring and gaping like fishes to both her and Inuyasha then it dawned on her mind what she just did. She blushed seven shades of red and she couldn't look at him anymore.

Her embarrassment turned into fury as she remembered the cause of it. "No one knew me more than anybody here… besides my own BROTHER!" She stomped in his direction and chased him down the forest. The siblings ran around the trees while the rest just looked at them, waiting patiently until Kagome calm her self somehow.

They went back to the cottage, pack their bags and loaded everything on the van when Inari saw Shippou on the parking. They're going home too; he waived to his friend and he ran into him.

"Shippou-chan! Mama Shippou-chan is here!" Kagome went to her son and smiled to the kid.

"Inari-chan, we're going home too!" Shippou's mom followed him and smiled to Kagome.

"I see, you're going home too, I just want to thank you all again for what you did to my son." The older woman said in gratitude.

"It's ok Mrs. Kawaine, but can I take your phone number and address, my son's birthday will be two weeks from now and I'm thinking if Shippou could come to his party?"

"Oh! No problem." The older woman took a business card from her purse and handed to her. "You can call me there, that's my office number and address." She smiled and took Shippou's hand.

"Bye bye Inari-chan!" Then he noticed Inuyasha behind Kagome. "Bye bye jiisan!" Then he stuck out his tongue to him and hid in his mother's skirt.

"That brat! I hope I'll never see him again." Inuyasha grumbled to his breath.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango said goodbye to Lady Kaede and to her niece. The girl looked sad when Miroku bade his goodbye to her but she glared at Sango, which made her a little nervous as if she's going to steal her soul.

* * *

They boarded the van and traveled another 2 more hours. Almost everyone fell asleep as it had been a very long day and they seemed to be very tired. Sango and the two boys were sleeping as well. Miroku who's driving and Kagome were the only ones left awake.

Inuyasha slouched on his seat while Inari was on his chest sleeping soundly. The kid was hugging his neck while Inuyasha's arms were around him. Kagome gazed to the wonderful scene in front of her; her son looked so peaceful and so was Inuyasha's face. She cocked her head on the side and stared at them, all through out the trip.

They reached the shrine past eight in the evening; they were stuck in traffic, as it was already peak hours. Souta helped his sister carried their bags while Inuyasha carried Inari so he wouldn't wake up.

"Sango-chan, Miroku, Kohaku, thank you for everything. See you tomorrow." Kagome said her goodbye to them before they climbed the shrine's steps.

"Miroku you wait for me." He said in hush tone to keep his voice down.

When they reached their house, Kagome scooped her son from Inuyasha's arms. "Epp, he's really getting heavier everyday." She laughed a little. "I'm sure you can't come in inside, can you?" She softly smiled.

"Yeah, they're waiting and I guess I really have to go…" He reached out his hand and lightly tousled the kid's hair; he's still sleeping and never faltered even once.

"Inuyasha, I-I really want to thank you… it had been fun and Inari… I know he enjoyed all the time he spent with you…thank you…" 'And so was I' She added mentally.

Inuyasha gently smiled and nodded. "I had a great time too… he's a very lucky kid to have you Kagome…I'm sure he's more than proud to be your son…so… be strong… but I know you are…bye." He turned around and left quietly. Kagome continued her gaze to him while he's walking down the stairs as the gentle wind blew his silver hair.

She sighed and closed the door; she leaned on it carrying her sleeping child in her arms. 'Can I let myself to love someone…? Can he accept my past and me…? Can I still hope for something…' She closed her eyes…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for all those who reviewed and read, who only read and who just passed by! Thanks to Linda Szymoniak for the info on Valentine's Day tradition in Japan. And don't forget to Read and Review! Constructive criticisms are welcome. Ja ne. **


	17. Pinky Swear

**

* * *

**

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 16** Pinky Swear

* * *

Another end of a day's work and Sango was rushing, picking up her things. Kagome was just staring at her friend, looking fascinated at her swift but past movement. "Ne Sango-chan, why are you in a hurry?" She stood beside Sango's table clutching a few folders in her arms with her bag.

"I have to be in the house before eight o'clock." She glanced at her wristwatch.

"You have visitors?" Sango stood and readied herself to go.

"Uhhm, no… someone's going to pick me up by eight." A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Kagome got the message clearly; she didn't question her further as she could see how excited her friend was.

They went down the parking lot and parted ways. Kagome rummaged through her bag to get her car keys but she forgot it from her desk drawer. She went back to the building to get it.

Inside Inuyasha's office, Miroku was waiting for his friend patiently, glancing to his wristwatch occasionally. He was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Presidents' table. Inuyasha entered the room and he stood abruptly. "Gods! Where have you been?" He threw his hands in the air.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What's your problem?" He took his attaché case and locked his desk drawer and started to leave.

"Inuyasha… errr I have a favor to ask?" Miroku tried to sound pleadingly. Inuyasha eyed his friend suspiciously, noticing the tone of his voice.

"What favor?" He's holding his car keys in one hand. Miroku edged closer to him and snatched his keys from his hand.

"May I borrow your Porsche, Inuyasha?" He's dangling the keys in the air while grinning mischievously.

"Keh! You didn't borrow it, you snatched it from me sucker!" He stated smugly holding out his hand to Miroku.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at his friend's hand and then to his face.

"If you're taking my car then at least give me your car key, so I can go home now." Miroku blinked a couple of times before the message sunk in and he bolted out of the room.

"I forgot to tell you, I just took the bus this morning! Inuyasha, Sango would love your car! Thanks!"

"What! Miroku, you bastard! How am I supposed to go home now? That idiot." He sighed and went down through the elevator. He passed by the parking and sneaked through the basement. He didn't want to be seen by his employees taking a bus for a ride. And he didn't want to call their driver to pick him up because it would take too much time to wait.

There were few cars left in the parking as he passed by; he ran to the other side of the road where there's a shed for the passengers waiting for the bus. He took off his suit and folded it in his arms. 'I should have taken the subway, but there must be too many people in there. Heck, I better take the bus.'

Kagome pulled out from the building's parking lot and headed for the road when she saw a white haired man in the waiting shed and she recognized that face. 'Is that Inuyasha? I wonder what's he's doing in there? Where's his car anyway? I better ask him… but… Oh Kagome chill out! It's not so hard to offer a ride to your boss…She sighed in disbelief. Now I'm talking to myself.'

She stopped just beside the shed and opened the window of her red semi-box type 98 model Toyota and peeked outside. "Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha almost jumped when he heard the female voice he fully recognized. He scratched his head and smiled shyly, a little ashamed of the situation that he's into. "Ahh…you know Miroku kind of took my car without even my approval…that's why I ended up here?"

"Oh…I think I know why. If you're in a hurry…uhm I can give you a ride but my car isn't good enough like yours. It's a bit old and slow…" 'Now why am I explaining, I'm giving him a favor but…'

"If it's not a bother to you…I guess I would accept, I'm really tired and I guess I have to go home just like anybody else here." He said looking at the other passengers waiting for the bus.

"Then come on in." Kagome opened the other door of the car to let him in.

Inuyasha told her the direction to the Takagi mansion. Their trip had been gone well since they occasionally talked about work and other things, just avoiding the topic between their personal lives. Kagome entered a very fabulous village with several big houses, well mansions to be exact. She couldn't help but gaped while driving until Inuyasha told her to stop beside a very high black iron gate.

"Hey Kagome, would you want to have a coffee or tea…?" He offered nervously as he could sense that she might decline the offer.

"I don't think… I mean… I have to go home early too…" She smiled softly and looked downwards.

"Just 30 minutes?" He insisted

"That's long enough…"

"20…?" He pleaded and she couldn't say no. She nodded and sighed deeply. Inuyasha called the guards in his cell phone to open the gate for them. She drove the car inside. She was stunned when she caught the sight of the mansion. It was twice bigger than Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Inuyasha led her inside. She eyed the surroundings with awe and fascination. 'Wow is this where he really lives? This wouldn't pass as a mansion; it's more like a palace. No doubt, his wife wouldn't let him go that easily… their rich, no… wealthy, incredibly wealthy…' She snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha touched her elbow and led her in a tea ceremony room.

"This is where we always have a tea ceremony. My mother is probably in the kitchen right now, she loves to cook and she always makes sure that the meals served everyday is properly done."

They sat together on the ground just like the traditional Japanese style. A maid in a green and white uniform entered the room carrying a teapot and cups. She poured the tea into the teacups. Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"Nabiki, where's Mom?" Inuyasha glanced at the maid who suddenly stopped to look at his master.

"She's in the kitchen right now, but I already told her that you arrived and you have a guest. She'll be here in a short while, Inuyasha-sama. Do you still need anything?"

"No. Go ahead." The maid bowed her head and left the room.

"Inuyasha?" He turned his attention to Kagome, who's still glancing around the room.

"Yes?" She looked at him and put her cup carefully.

"I'm just wondering… how many rooms does this house have? I mean it's kinda really huge… If I live here I might be lost everyday." She mindlessly stated.

Inuyasha was a little surprised from what he heard from her. 'Did she mean like she wants to live here? Keh! What am I thinking?' He smacked himself mentally. "Rooms? I can't remember exactly how many but I think it's around 20 or 30?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued to sip his tea when his mother entered the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh! It's you Kagome! It's nice to see you again dear." She sat beside Kagome and stared at her. "You are still so lovely, just like the first time I met you." Kagome blushed and smiled to the older woman.

"Want some tea Mom?" Inuyasha offered his mother.

She waived her hand. "No thanks son, I already had mine earlier because your brother's here and he's talking to your father in his office, business of course."

"Yeah sure. I'm glad I'm not like them." He smirked arrogantly.

"Inuyasha!" His mother glared daggers at him. Kagome looked amused to the mother and son in front of her. They looked so close to each other, just like her and her Mom.

She remembered Inari's upcoming birthday so she pulled two invitation cards from her bag. "Ma'am this is for you, my son's birthday will be held next week, I hope you could come. And this is for Rin and her son and daughter." She handed it over to Inuyasha's mother.

"Really? Rin will surely come and her kids. Now I can meet your son, he must really be a nice kid."

"Errr, yes he is just a little playful sometimes." She laughed a little.

"You invited them? What about me?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you can come but that's a children's party…" She had a warning look.

"Right!" Inuyasha's mother agreed with Kagome. "I'll leave you two here now, I'll check out your Dad and your brother." She stood and started to leave.

Kagome glanced at her wristwatch and stood also. "I better go too."

"You're leaving already? But the dinner will be served soon." Inuyasha's mom turned to her with a pleading look.

"I'd love to but my son is probably waiting for me now." She picked up her bag and straightened her skirt.

"I understand, it's hard to be a mother sometimes and we can't expect our husbands to baby sit for us." She laughed a little but stopped suddenly when she remembered what Inuyasha said about what happened to the father of her son. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Kagome smiled nervously. "It's ok." 'He told his mother? I thought I could trust him. Now I'll be lying to more people...' She tried to hide her anger.

* * *

Kagome left quietly and Inuyasha noticed the sudden change in her behavior. 'What happened to her? Oh no! Mom it's your fault! She can't control her mouth sometimes, just like Miroku.' He sighed and went to the bar of the house where expensive and imported different kinds of wines and champagnes are found. He poured himself in a wine glass and sat in a stool near the bar when a cold and unfeeling voice of his half-brother echoed in the room.

"Bad habit Inuyasha, a wine after a tea? Are you a moderate drinker now?"

"Keh! I've never been a hard drinker. And what do you care?" He smugly stated while playing with the ice on his wine.

"Really? Well, let's just test you." Sesshoumaru sat on one stool beside Inuyasha and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Bring it on Sess!" He put his glass down and faced him.

"Five years ago, on the night of your bachelor's party just before your wedding, I gave a 'gift' to you which you gladly accepted not entirely realizing what it was until you had it. Now the question is, do you still remember the girl you slept with?" His face never changed expression, stoic as it always seemed.

Inuyasha was a bit shocked with the question. He almost forgot that incident of his life. "What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow, confusion showed on his face.

Sesshoumaru smirked proudly. "Maybe you were so drunk that night that you forgot easily."

"Are you stupid? I didn't see her face, how am I supposed to remember her?" Inuyasha stood from his seat and glared at his brother.

"But you heard her voice, I'm sure you did."

"You said it's five years ago, if ever I heard her talk, I wouldn't remember her… we just been together for two hours…besides why are you asking me that all of a sudden."

"I'm just curious." He also stood from his seat and started to leave.

"Curious of what? It's not like you to bring that kind of thing… You up for something or what?" He looked suspiciously at his brother.

"I am not up for anything. If I am, I'll let you know."

"Yeah sure, you did it to me once… with that mysterious girl."

"Are you sure you don't remember her Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru turned and asked him once again.

Inuyasha gave him a flat look. "Do I look like I'm bluffing? Of course I don't, that's just impossible."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders leaving his brother in deep thoughts.

'Now, why would he really bring that up? That's a long time ago and who cares…but… that's really weird.'

* * *

On the next day Kagome noticed the cheerful behavior of her friend. She assumed that her date had gone well this time without Miroku's usual 'attitude'. "Hey Sango-chan, how's your date?" She tapped her shoulder carefully while listening to her friend, humming a song to herself.

Sango turned her attention to her friend from flipping pages of a certain file while a soft smile and a pink blush grazed her features. She put both her hands to her chin and rested her elbows on the table. "It's been a wonderful night Kagome-chan, he really behaved the entire date…"

"Really? Well, that's a good news."

"But…" Sango frowned when she remembered something happened just before they parted.

"But what?"

"Everything's perfect, he's a complete gentleman, we had a nice dinner together, we danced… but he ruined it just before we say goodbye to each other and you know what I mean." She sighed and put her hands down to her table.

"I guess bad habits die hard huh." Kagome joked.

They both laughed shaking their heads. "Generally, I enjoyed his company, the date, maybe that's why I wasn't that mad at him at all. So how's your insistent admirer?"

"You mean Kouga?" Kagome started to head back to her own office.

"Yap! Is he still asking for a date?" Sango followed her.

"Almost everyday and getting sick of it. I don't know why he can't understand that I'm too busy and I don't have time to go out, especially now that Inari's birthday is coming."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that. Have you given the invitations to the guests? Would you want me to help you?"

"I've already taken cared of the invitations, I need help for the preparation. Do you think you can ask Miroku to help us?"

"No problem about that!" She grinned and winked to her friend while taking a few folders from the filing cabinet.

"Thanks!" Kagome clasped both her hands to her chest.

* * *

Before Sesshoumaru entered his office, his secretary told him that he has a guest waiting for him.

Detective Totousai was already sitting in one of the chairs in front of Sesshoumaru's table. The old detective stood when he entered to recognize his presence. He motioned with his hand to sit down with him.

"Any developments Detective Totousai?" He asked with the usual cold voice while sitting comfortably on the swivel chair and set down his attaché case.

The Detective blew a puff of smoke from his pipe. "We have so many developments." He handed a brown folder to him. Sesshoumaru took the folder and flipped the pages inside with complete curiosity.

"She never had a boyfriend, never been married but has a son who's turning five next week. I talked to her former classmates and teachers in Shikon High where she graduated as a Valedictorian in high school. The day of her graduation is also the day when she gave birth to her son."

"Anything else?" He set down the folder on top of the table.

"I found out just recently that the kid, her son, had been confined to Tokyo General Hospital and your brother was the blood donor."

"I already knew about that, blood matching isn't that reliable." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know but I found something else…and this could be our break. I have a Med. Tech. friend working in that hospital and he's willing to check the kid's record for possible DNA matching. If the kid's DNA match with your brother's DNA, then there's no doubt that he's the father. No need for further investigation, that would be enough."

Sesshoumaru listened intently to Totousai's explanation. "So when do we get the results?"

"It would take a week or so, just to be sure and it's not free since we wont ask for the approval of the mother of the kid. I know you understand what I mean."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took his checkbook and made a two thousand dollar check. "Inuyasha should pay me back for this favor…" He grumbled under his breath and handed the check to the old detective.

"I'll pay you another visit when I have the results with me." He stood from his seat and started to leave. "So long Mr.Takagi." He put his hat back and left the room.

'One step closer…' Sesshoumaru smirked to himself.

**

* * *

**

One week later at the Sunset Shrine where the Inari's birthday party was being held just near the God tree outside the Higurashi residence. They set tables and chairs, including the balloons and the cake outside. Miroku and Sango helped Kagome in setting everything. Her Mom cooked all the food while Souta and Kohaku kept the invited children and their parents occupied. Shippou, the kid they met in Camp Tama attended too, Inari was so happy to see his friend again.

Kagome hired two clowns to entertain the children with their magic tricks and there were games too that the children enjoyed.

Rin and her kids including Inuyasha's mother arrived just after the party started. Kagome greeted and introduced them to her mother. "Rin, Mrs. Takagi, this is my mother."

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Kagome's mom bowed her head and offered them to sit down with the other mothers.

Kagome pulled her son from the other kids and took him with her. "Rin, Mrs. Takagi, this is my son, Inari." Inuyasha's mother lowered her head to the boy.

"Happy Birthday Inari. I'm Inuyasha's mother and this gift is for you." She smiled softly to the kid and kissed his cheek.

Inari smiled widely and took the gift. "Thank you baa-san! But where's Uncle Inu? Isn't he coming to my birthday?" He pouted a little, trying to show a sad face.

"He is so cute Kagome!" Rin giggled holding her kids' hands.

"Don't worry Inari-chan, your Uncle Inu will be here, just a little late." Inuyasha's mother patted the boy's head.

"Really?" His eyes twinkled with joy when Shippou dragged him to the other kids.

"Mama, can we join them?" Rin's son turned to his mother and she nodded.

"Inari, Shippou, this is Takumi and Hikaru, you go and play with them, ok?" Kagome introduced them. Inari pulled Takumi's hand while Shippou held his hand to Hikaru. They all went with the other kids and played more parlor games.

Inuyasha's mother followed her gaze to Inari's direction. 'What's with this kid? I feel like I'm so attached with him and why does he have golden eyes, like my husband, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…? Maybe that's just coincidence, anybody can have that eye color, although that's really uncommon…' She was lost in deep thought when Miroku wrapped his arm to her shoulders, in a respectful way towards a mother.

"Hey Aunt Izayoi You have something in mind?" Miroku smiled and sat beside her. Kagome, Rin and Sango joined with the kids.

"Someone reminds me of someone…" She mindlessly stated while looking ahead at the children and then focusing her gaze to Kagome's son. The kid had a cowboy hat, and cowboy outfit since it was the theme of the party. He was blindfolded, holding a donkey's tail while trying to connect it to the donkey. Kagome was laughing, looking at her son proudly while continuing to take his pictures.

"Is that a riddle?" Miroku looked confused and followed her gaze.

"Haven't you noticed?" She turned and looked at Miroku's baffled expression.

"Like?"

"Inuyasha looked a little like Kagome's son when he was 5 or 6 years old, don't you think?"

Miroku scratched his head. "I can't remember his face that time."

Inuyasha's mother face faulted. "You're useless Miroku. By the way, how's my boy doing with lovely Sango?" She disregarded the previous topic. Miroku grinned from ear to ear.

"She already gave me a kiss." He proudly stated with a dreamy look.

She raised a brow. "Really now? Where?" She curiously leaned her ear to him so he can whisper to her ears. "Huh, only in the cheek? You're slow."

"Aunt Izayoi, she's conservative, can't you tell?" Miroku found Sango and fixed his gaze on her face. Sango darted her attention to him and smiled softly. Miroku blushed like a teenager.

"Goodness! You're blushing!" Miroku laughed shyly when his cell phone rang.

Miroku stood and went a little far from the crowd of children and mothers. Inuyasha called telling him that he's still inside the court and the hearing would take a little more time. But he's still going no matter what time he'll arrive.

Kagome found her mother and Inuyasha's mother talking about food and cooking. The two older women got along together, much to her surprise. Mrs. Takagi is a very down-to-earth person, no matter how wealthy she is, she can still mingle with different kinds of people.

It's already six in the evening and the guests were leaving. Kagome felt a little uneasy because Inuyasha hasn't arrived yet and her son was asking for him almost every minute. He promised the kid of his presence and he's really counting on it.

Rin walked up to her with a grateful smile. "Kagome, my kids and I, we really enjoyed the party but it's getting dark and my husband is probably waiting for us. We have to go home now."

"I know it and I understand. Thanks for coming Rin." Rin hugged her.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry that my son didn't come, he must've been caught in traffic or the hearing probably took so long." Inuyasha's mother held her hand. "Your son is so sweet Kagome, he's such a nice kid."

"It's ok Ma'am, maybe he'll drop by and thank you for coming, I really appreciate it." She smiled and bowed a little.

Inari was waiving goodbye to his friend Shippou. "Bye bye Shippou-chan! Visit me again!" Kagome walked over to her son and waived to Shippou too.

"I will Inari-chan! Bye!" Shippou waived back and shouted, his mother holding his hand.

Kagome held her son's hand and led him to Rin and Inuyasha's mother. The older woman bent down to her knees and held the kid's shoulder. "Happy Birthday again Inari. Always be a good boy." She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Inari nodded and smiled happily. "Thank you baa-san and Aunt Rin! Takumi-chan and Hikaru-chan, lets play together again with Shippou-chan ok?"

"Sure Inari-chan! Mama?" Takumi glanced to his mother, carrying little Hikaru in her arms.

"Of course you can." She patted her son's head. Hikaru giggled and hugged her mother's neck.

Sango and Miroku together with Souta and Kohaku were helping in packing up the party's left over.

* * *

Rin, her kids and Inuyasha's mother already left. Sango and his brother decided to leave after they finished helping Kagome and Souta. Miroku offered to drive them home. They've been heading down the shrine's steps when they saw Inuyasha climbing while carrying a large package wrapped in a colorful and shiny paper with holes in all sides.

"Hey Inuyasha! Took you so long, Inari has been waiting for you and Rin and your Mom left."

Inuyasha stopped when he reached them. "So the party's over… I hope this gift isn't late."

"You should go now Inuyasha, Inari would be happy to see you." Sango assured him.

"That's a large gift. What's that Inuyasha-san?" Kohaku eyed the package with curiosity.

"I hope the kid would like it." Miroku lifted a brow to his friend's sentimentality.

"We gotta go. We'll leave you here now Inuyasha and I'm still driving your Porsche, eh he he." He scratched his head and grinned stupidly.

"Keh! I know you're enjoying the convenience too much but I better not see any scratch on it. I'm warning you." Miroku nodded and gulped.

Inuyasha continued to climb the stairs until he reached the top. He saw the piles of chairs and tables in one corner. He sighed and knocked on the door. Souta opened the door and was happy to see him. "Inuyasha-san! You made it! Come inside."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it on time." He entered and set down the package he's carrying.

"It's ok, what's important is you're here. Is that a gift for my nephew?"

Inuyasha sat on the couch. "Yeah. So where's your sister?"

"Onee-chan is helping Inari changing his clothes, it's almost bed time for him. Wait here and I'll call my sister." Souta went upstairs, after a minute Inari was already running towards him clad in his pajamas.

"Uncle Inu!" He jumped into his lap and hugged him so tight. "I thought you forgot my birthday." He frowned and made a cute face. Inuyasha tousled his hair and laughed a little.

"Of course not! I will never forget your birthday, I just got a little busy kid." He pointed his finger to the package behind the kid. Souta was already inspecting it. Wondering why it had holes on it.

"I have a gift!" He scampered from his lap and started to open the gift. The kid's eyes were filled with anticipation and excitement. After opening the top cover, a furry head puffed out from the box. It has golden eyes and a little red ribbon in its neck. "Wow! A puppy!" The kid squealed happily taking the dog in his arms while stroking its brown fur. "Kawaii Uncle Inu!" He stood, holding the puppy and sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Is it a golden retriever, Inuyasha-san?" Souta joined his nephew in stroking the dog's fur.

"Yeah." Inuyasha patted Inari's head.

"Now Buyo has a friend!" The kid giggled when the puppy yawned, showing its small canines.

"Who's Buyo?" Inuyasha asked curiously when they heard Kagome.

"It's my cat." She smiled holding the obese cat in her arms.

"Mama look! I have a puppy, Uncle Inu gave it to me!" He patted the dog's head that's already sleeping on his lap.

"He's cute. What's his name?" Kagome put down Buyo and walked over to her son.

Inuyasha stood, still feeling a little guilty for being late. "Kagome, I'm really…" Kagome cut him off while waiving her hand.

"Hey it's ok. We knew why, you don't have to explain…" She sat beside her son. "What would you name the puppy, Inari-chan?" The boy looked at his mother thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled widely.

"Inu-chan!"

"You're not serious, are you kid?" Inuyasha slanted a flat look. Kagome giggled to Inuyasha's reaction. "What's so funny?"

Kagome stopped giggling. "Nothing, it's just, I haven't noticed before, your name literally means dog, Inuyasha."

"Really?" He couldn't help but laughed also.

The kid played with the dog for a while until he got tired and slept on the couch beside the dog. Kagome's mother took the dog to feed and put it in the cage. Inuyasha scooped the kid in his arms. "Kagome can I take him to bed?" Kagome came from the kitchen wearing an apron. She has been washing the dishes while Souta was helping her cleaning up.

"Yeah sure, it's upstairs, left side." Inuyasha climbed the stairs while she followed them with her gaze.

* * *

He entered the room and set the sleeping kid on the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday kid, sleep tight." He said in a hush tone and started to leave when Inari called out for him.

"Uncle Inu, can you stay here for a while?" He said in a husky voice. Inuyasha turned and sat on the bed beside him.

"I thought you're already sleeping, hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow

The boy only smiled. "Uncle Inu? Can I ask you something?" He sounded pleadingly.

"What is it?"

"Can I call you Dad?" Inuyasha was shocked and he couldn't answer fast.

"Uhm… but I'm not your Dad and you already have one…" 'I hope I can…'

"But Mama said he's already in heaven… Can I go to heaven Uncle Inu so I can see my Daddy?" He had hopeful look in his eyes.

'He must be really missing his father.' "Yes you can but not now, you're too young…maybe when you got older."

"Really? But I don't know what he looks like, how will I know if it's my Daddy?" A sad expression clouded his face.

Inuyasha stared at the kid's face. 'He didn't even saw his picture? But…why would Kagome do that? Did his father really exist? What really happened to Kagome? Was she a victim of rape? Did his boyfriend left her? She doesn't look like one…ahh crap, me and my hyperactive brain!'

"Please Uncle Inu, can I call you Daddy, just for a while?" He pleaded with a hopeful voice.

"OK but you have to promise one thing. You only call me Daddy when no one's around, when it's just between the two of us. Your Mama wouldn't like it, so we better keep it a secret, ok?" He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yay! I have a Daddy now!" He giggled. "Uncle Inu this is a promise ok, so we have to do a pinky-swear." He held his pinky finger to Inuyasha. "Uncle Inu, you put your pinky here and then we sing the pinky-swear song.

"Pinky-swear song?" Inuyasha coiled his pinky finger with his. "How do you sing that?

"You just think of something then you say it aloud by singing." He sounded like it was the simplest thing in the world. Inuyasha just can't sing. He hated singing.

'Now, what did I get myself into, a kid making me sing a nursery rhyme...?' He mentally sighed and begun to think of the right lyrics. Inari was staring at him while he pondered with his thoughts.

"Uncle Inu, can we sing the pinky swear song now?" He tugged his sleeves with his other hand.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Ok let's try this one, I swear, I swear in this cute little finger, I'll be your Daddy and you'll be my squirt" 'that doesn't sound so good', "I promise with my heart, I promise with my life, we'll be together and we'll never be apart." He tried to sing the lines but it came out more like a poem.

"Yay Daddy you can sing!" Inari jumped up to him and hugged his neck happily.

"That was easy, no sweat!" He bragged a little. "Time to sleep now, you still have school tomorrow." The kid lied back and he tucked him in again with the blankets.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, let the monster bugs bite." He smiled softly, stood and started to leave.

"Good night Daddy and its 'bed bugs' "

"Good night squirt." He turned off the lights and exited the room. A heartwarming smile escaped his lips.

He went down the stairs and saw Souta taking out the garbage outside the house. "Souta, where's your sister?"

"She's helping Mom with the dishes." He's carrying two large black bag of garbage.

"I'll help you, give me the other one." Inuyasha took the other large bag in his hand.

"You don't have to Inuyasha-san!" He said shyly.

"Keh, I can do this! I've been doing this stuff when I was still living in the US, when the maid wasn't around, during weekends."

"Really? You lived in America? Where?" They headed outside through the shrine's steps taking the garbage with them.

"New York. I used to live with my wife…" Souta stopped in the middle.

"But you're divorcing her, right?" He looked hopeful, Inuyasha nodded. "You know what, Inuyasha-san, someday I want to go to America." They continued to walk down when Inuyasha spoke gently.

"Souta, where's Inari's father? I'm sorry but… I think your sister is not telling something…" Souta was caught off guard with the question, his knees became weak, it buckled and he fell behind, landing on the steps.

Inuyasha sat beside him in the step. "Hey what's wrong?"

He sighed and spoke softly. "Inuyasha-san, I do think that you're a good person but… I've always wanted to have a brother… like you, but I don't think I can compromise my sister…" He looked away.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was confused but Souta wasn't good at hiding his emotions, he could sense that something's really bothering him, or more like a fear.

He stood and started to go downstairs again. "I owe my sister so much… I love her and I …I can't betray her…" He said the last words quietly Inuyasha didn't hear it.

* * *

Souta had been quiet ever since the last question he asked and he didn't bother to ask again. They went back to the house, Kagome's mother offered him to stay for the little late dinner. Kagome had been quiet too; it's her mother that's only talking the entire dinner. Souta didn't join them, he reasoned that he was tired and wanted to sleep early because of the school tomorrow. Inuyasha felt guilty, he was sure it's him that caused the kid to shy away and Kagome's disturbing silence didn't help at all.

He decided to leave and said his goodbye to Kagome's mother. Kagome followed him until they reached the door. He sighed deeply and turned to face her. "Kagome… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to tell my mother about you and your personal life… she just wouldn't stop until I say something about you…"

Kagome was surprised to hear the sound of guilt in his voice. She remembered now that she's been a little mad at him for telling his mother about her 'made up stories'. Maybe it's just her, that's really guilty because she's lying to so many people. But whatcould she havedone…she didn't have a choice.

"Inuyasha… it's nothing, its just… maybe I'm not just used to it."

"You mean you're not mad?" He hopefully stared at her.

Kagome shook her head. "Mad? Not actually, just a little annoyed, I guess" She cocked her head to the side, her lips curving a soft smile.

"Know what? If you want to talk about anything, I'll be more than willing to listen, I may not be a good listener but I can still do." He reached out a hand and touched her chin. "Good night Kagome." He turned around and started to leave.

Kagome blushed with his touch. She mindlessly caressed her chin and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha stopped just under the God tree, he looked up to its branches and leaves, and it swayed with the gentle wind blowing. A sparkled of light from the post, lighted the tree, it glowed faintly in the dark.

'There's something behind those smiles…'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Arigatou gozaimashita! Inuyasha's a little OOC here don't you think? Arrggh I think I have to bring back the old Inu character…and FYI this is the fastest I can update, I only set schedule for updating, I don't make a living out of this, I only write because I love to WRITE, this is my passion,not a profession not even a career! So if anyone has a problem with that then go write your own stories as fast as you can! I always continue to write even with long time gaps because of the people who still wanted me to write and continued to support but never harassed me into posting chapters when I couldn't even find time to sleep! Anyways thanks for all those who read and reviewed, God bless and good health to everyone.**


	18. A Free Man's Caged Heart

**

* * *

**

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 17** A Free Man's Caged Heart

* * *

"Hello Daddy! Where's the money? I told you to deposit it on my account…you know I needed it very much! What! Dad, I can't work right now… I always have to be in the court! When? Today? Really? Thanks Dad! I love you Daddy, tell Mom I miss her. Bye." Kikyou clicked the phone off and blew a smoke from her cigarette. A sly smile formed from her lips while she sat down on the couch.

"How bitchy can you be huh, Kikyou?" A tall skinny woman in her mid twenties wearing a very short black skirt and a yellow halter-top walked inside the large leaving room of Kikyou's townhouse.

"What brought you here Kagura? I thought you're going to spend the whole weekend with your French boyfriend?" She stood and took two glasses and poured some wine. She handed the other glass to her.

"I already broke up with him, he's a fucking bisexual! You know I prefer straight men." She giggled and sipped her wine.

"Yeah right, then how come you had a lesbian lover before?" She mocked stated at her.

"That's just a fling, I was delusional before. So how's the case going?" She plopped down beside her.

"Shit! I almost forgot the decision of the Judge would be down next week." She held her forehead. "I think we're going to lose it…" She massaged her temple.

Kagura raised her eyebrow. "Why do you look so regretful? As if you can't get another man, you always have other guys with you even when you're still with Inuyasha."

"Shut the hell up! He can't get rid of me that easily! That son of a bitch!" Anger started to rise in her chest.

"You still love him?" She curiously asked while lifting a brow.

"Love? I don't think it has something to do with that. I don't remember telling him anyway…" She ran a finger through the hem of the bathrobe she wore.

"Don't tell me, you never told that you love him?"

"I don't know… maybe, the only thing I'm sure of is, he's a filthy rich guy and one of the best in bed." She laughed hysterically covering her mouth with her hand.

"You are one hell of a bitch!" She joined her laughter and it echoed through the entire house.

"I know I am and that always works for me. I can get whatever I want." Kikyou's lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Well anyway, if you haven't been married to Inuyasha, I would gladly occupy him, he has such a nice abs. Yummy!" She giggled but stopped when Kikyou glared daggers at her.

"No fucking bitch can lay a finger on my man, like you. What's mine is only mine, unless I give it away." Kagura rolled her eyes. Her so-called friend can be too possessive to everything and she doesn't know how to share.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime and all the employees of the Creative Department were busy preparing for their one-hour break. Kagome was tidying her table when Kouga burst inside her private office.

"Hi Kagome! You don't seem to bevery busy today." He walked over near her table and grabbed her hand.

Kagome stood and wiggled free her hand from his grasp. "Yes but its already break time and Sango must've been waiting for me.

"Exactly! It's already lunchtime and I just want to have a lunch date with you. You can go back after we had lunch, there's a nearby expensive restaurant here."

She stared at him unblinking. 'He is so insistent. How can I get rid of him now? Sango where are you when I needed you most.'

Kouga smirked arrogantly. "Uhm Kagome? I know I'm really good looking but you don't have to stare like that."

Kagome face faulted. 'What a pathetic loser.' "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." She laughed a little when Sango's head popped inside the half-opened door.

"Kagome-chan, hurry up, the canteen will be crowded for sure." She noticed someone inside. "I'm sorry I didn't know you have a visitor." She entered the room and closed the door.

Kagome was about to decline Kouga's offer when he cut her off. "I was just asking Kagome to have lunch with me, but she's thinking about you and that you will eat alone."

"No problem. Don't worry about me Kagome-chan, I can go with Miroku." She smiled and started to leave. "Enjoy your lunch!" She waived at her friend and exited the room.

Kouga turned to face her. "Shall we go now?" Kagome had a dumbfounded look. She couldn't believe what her friend just did.

'Sango-chan. Grrrrr' She mentally cursed herself for falling into Kouga's trick. She followed him and they went to the nearest restaurant available.

* * *

They entered a very classy restaurant and sat in a table for two. Kouga motioned for the waiter to give them the menu. Kagome looked down at the menu and she gaped at the prices, too expensive for her liking but since she wasn't the one paying, she didn't care.

"Did you find what you like to eat Kagome?" He asked in a proud tone.

"I'll have stir fry vegetable, Caesar salad and a glass of iced tea please." She looked up at the waiter and he wrote down her order.

"That's all?" Kouga smirked. "Well, good for you because you might lose that slender figure if you eat too much." He eyed her curves admiringly, going up to her chest. Kagome blushed but raised an eyebrow when she noticed him staring a little longer at her cleavage.

He darted his attention back to the waiter. "I'll have a sushi the most expensive one, yakitori, miso soup, black forest cake and a glass of red wine." The waiter took their order and left.

From the far corner, a pianist was playing a slow song that created a fine ambience inside the restaurant. There were a couple of diners that seemed to be very wealthy people.

Kagome scanned the faces of the people inside but she didn't find anyone she knew so she just listened to Kouga's rambling about anything. He kept on talking and she pretended to be interested although she wasn't really paying attention much.

The waiter brought their orders and they started to eat quietly. Kouga was talking occasionally while she kept her silence the entire lunch.

They finished their lunch without any fuss and still had more time left. Kouga gave his credit card to the waiter to pay their bill when Kagome noticed two women entered the restaurant. They both wearing shades but she could almost recognized the other one.

Kagome followed her gaze to them as they occupied the table nearest to theirs. The other woman took off her shades and Kagome gasped when she remembered who she was. She noticed her looking so she stood and went over to their table. Kagome darted her attention back to Kouga.

Kikyou walked gracefully towards their table wearing a skimpy outfit that would make any man drool. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh! It's Kouga Ookami! Hi there lover boy!" She seductively put her hand to his shoulder.

"Kikyou?" Kouga looked a little surprised to see her.

"Such a little memory? Am I that easy to forget?" She glanced to Kagome who had been quiet since she walked over to their table.

"I didn't forget you, I just haven't recognized your face right away. Did you have a plastic surgery or something?" Kouga said in a mocking voice.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes when she heard Kagome stifled a laugh. "We have met, haven't we?" Kagome stiffened a little and nodded, taking a glance at Kikyou's angled face.

"Kagome, you knew that she's Inuyasha's wife?" Kouga turned to her.

"Yeah, we met at the anniversary party of Inuyasha's brother."

"I see, so I've heard and read about your ongoing divorce case with your idiot husband. What happened? Did you dumped him or did he dumped you?" Kouga wore a triumphant smirk.

Kikyou's face contorted with annoyance. She knew that Kouga was trying to annoy her. 'He would get what he wants.' "Why Kouga? Still bitter to what happened before?" She teased with a sly grin.

Kouga blushed with embarrassment. He knew what she's trying to make him remember. His brows twitched while his fists clenched on his lap. "I was stupid before, that's why. At least I'm not like Inuyasha, who had stayed with you long enough before he realized that it's the stupidest thing he did with his pathetic life." He fought back.

"Yeah right but you haven't even change your taste in women." She glanced at Kagome with a disgusted look. "Still competing with him? The only difference is, today, you prefer a lower kind." She eyed Kagome from head to foot while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome's head snapped at Kikyou's direction. She had a bitchy grin on her make-up covered face. 'What a bitch! If she's not Inuyasha's wife I'm really going to…'

"Competing with who? Inuyasha? Are you saying that he has an interest with Kagome?"

"Maybe it's not Inuyasha, maybe it's her." Kikyou glanced back to Kagome. Kouga stared at her with a dumfounded expression.

"Excuse me. Kikyou, that's your name, right? I just want to clarify that I don't have any interest of any kind with your husband, so stop weaving stories of us." She tried to control her anger but it showed on the tone of her voice.

Kouga sighed with relief when she heard what Kagome said. "Excuse Kikyou but we have to leave now." The waiter gave back his credit card. He stood and so was Kagome.

"The fun is just starting." She got closer to Kouga and ran her fingers to his chest. "You know what, after the Judge's decision on our case, I might be available. You can call me if you want." She bit her lower lip.

"No thanks Kikyou but I don't eat leftover, especially the dog face's leftover." He pried her hand away from his chest.

Kouga offered his arm to Kagome. She took it and they left the restaurant leaving a fuming Kikyou. Kagura popped behind her.

"Kikyou I'm already starving. What are you doing standing there? Are we gonna eat or what?" She opened her fan and almost smacked Kikyou on the face.

"Ouch! Why the hell do you always bring that stupid fan with you?"

"What is your problem? It's my lucky charm!" She rolled her eyes and they both went back to their table.

* * *

Kouga and Kagome entered the building's lobby of the Takagi Advertising. Kagome was laughing at Kouga's lame jokes when she spotted Inuyasha coming out from the elevator.

He snapped his head towards their direction when he heard Kagome's laughter. His brows furrowed while he clenched his fists tightly. 'What the fuck is he doing with Kagome? And why she's laughing?'

Kagome noticed an annoyed expression on his face while he's walking towards them. Kouga noticed it too so before Inuyasha reached them he already said his goodbye to her.

He grabbed her hand. "I'll go now, dog face's coming and I don't want to ruin the wonderful lunch we had." He turned to leave but shouted when he's about to go out of the sliding door. "I'll see you soon my Kagome!"

Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he heard Kouga. 'My Kagome! What the hell!' He continued to walk towards her.

Kagome was still waiving her hand to Kouga. 'My Kagome? Where did he get that idea?' She sighed mentally and turned around when she collided with Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha!"

He stared at her accusingly, arms crossed over his chest. "Where did you go with that wimpy wolf?" He raised a brow.

"Uhm… we had a lunch together, he just invited me so I guess I can come with him since he's been asking for it almost everyday." She tried to explain but he kept on staring at her. "What? It's not like we did something. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I wasn't!" He jerked his head away from her face.

"Yes you did!" Kagome moved to face him.

"I said I wasn't!" He closed his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"Are you jealous?" Too late to realize that she couldn't take back what she just asked.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "What? Me? Jealous? Why should I? Keh! I knew that wolf, I just want to warn you."

Kagome had a disappointed look on her face; she felt a tug of pain in her heart. "Of course you don't, I should have known… I was just joking anyway…" She forced a smile. "So what are you doing down here?"

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Inuyasha glanced back to her.

"I was hoping that I can… invite you to lunch, but since you already went out with Kouga, I guess I have to eat… alone."

Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry…" 'Damn, now he's making me feel guilty.' She started to walk over to him a little closer when she heard Miroku and Sango calling out to her.

"There still some other time right? And by the way I left two more ad concepts I studied in your table and I put some suggestions too."

"Well that's good, I'll check it." She smiled softly and followed her gaze to him until he's out of sight.

"Kagome-chan how's your lunch-date with Kouga?" Sango dragged her to the elevator.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" Miroku interrupted.

"One question at a time please." They both shut up.

"Me first, I'm her friend." Sango insisted.

"Not fair!" Miroku nudged Kagome.

"I said me first!" She turned to Kagome. "Kagome what happened?"

"Something happened and no, I didn't enjoy the lunch-date with Kouga and Inuyasha is going to eat outside, I just don't know where." She sighed. "I'll tell you why when we're upstairs."

* * *

After lunch break, all the employees went back to their work. Kagome related to Sango and Miroku what happened to her lunch-date with Kouga making Miroku to promise not to tell Inuyasha about her encounter with Kikyou, little did they know that she's going to show up once again in their office.

Kikyou walked down the hallway of the Agency's Creative Department, her body swaying smoothly as she glided her feet to the floor. Kagura was following behind her, walking almost like Kikyou's way. And as usual they caught the attention of everyone inside the office as they passed by.

Kagura nudged her and whispered in her ear. "What are we gonna do here?" She gazed through the curious faces of the employees.

"I'm gonna pay Inuyasha a little visit." She grinned slyly and entered the President's private office. They burst inside making Miroku and Kaoru gasped in shock when they recognized the insolent woman bashing through their office without any warning.

"Kikyou! What are you doing here?" Miroku stood and blocked her way. Kaoru was just gaping exchanging her glances to both Miroku and Kikyou that she fully remembered as the woman she'd encountered before and scared all the wits off her.

Kikyou raised her brows with audacity. "Let me in Miroku, I didn't come here for you."

"Inuyasha would be mad at me if I let you in." He tapped his foot on the floor.

"Really? What do you know? He's probably dying to see me." She laughed hysterically.

Miroku slanted a flat look taking Kikyou's statement as very stupid. "Yeah right." Kikyou noticing that Miroku wouldn't let her inside Inuyasha's office, glanced at Kagura giving her a sign to occupy him for a while, knowing his lecherous ways with women.

Kagura tapped his shoulder and made her most seductive smile. Miroku turned to her and gaped like a fish. "Hi, I haven't introduced myself yet." She held her hand to Miroku. "I'm Kagura by the way." She moistened her lips and bit the side of it; she studied at 'Kikyou's school of seduction.'

Miroku gulped and accepted her hand. "Well my name's Miroku and I guess I can ask you for a favor." His hand creeping behind her a little lower, he momentarily forgot about Kikyou. "Will you bear me child sweetheart?" His hand reached its destination.

Kagura giggled. "You naughty boy! I'm sorry but I'm not a marrying type."

Miroku laughed with his taking advances at Kagura's flirty attitude. Kikyou took the chance to sneak while Miroku's guard was down. She slipped quietly at Inuyasha's door. Kaoru was about to say something to Miroku when Kikyou glared at her shutting her up. She just looked down and continued her work.

Kikyou closed the door quietly and locked it. She saw Inuyasha, sleeping, his head on top of the table. His arms cuddling his forehead while his silver hair was splattered on one side of his face. She tiptoed towards his table and whispered in his ears. "Wake up hon, it's already noon."

Inuyasha bolted upright. "What the hell are you doing here? Miroku wouldn't let you in!" He stood and glared at her.

"Blame it to your friend and his perverted ways." She let out a hysterical laugh.

Inuyasha banged his fist on the table. "Get out! Get out before I called the guards to drag you outside this building." He threatened menacingly.

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha, I just want to talk to you." She slouched on the couch against the wall and crossed her legs. Her flawless thighs showed in her chosen position.

'Nope Kikyou, you can't fool me this time.' He snapped from his thoughts when she spoke.

"I just want to give you a chance Inuyasha, an option to change your mind at least before the Judge's decision." She confidently stated while taking a cigarette from her purse. She lighted the cigarette and puffed a smoke.

Inuyasha smirked proudly. "Keh! A chance to what? To get back at you? I'll tell you Kikyou…" He sat back to his chair. "For the last time and please put it in your head. What ever the Judge's decision will be, it's final and I'm not going to change my mind." He firmly stated while entwining his fingers in both hands.

Kikyou was stunned; she stood and was about to throw her cigarette on the floor when Inuyasha spoke angrily.

"Don't throw that in my carpet!"

She reached for an ashtray and shouted on his face. "You really want to get even with me! Fine! You son of a bitch! I'll give you what you want!" She was shaking in anger.

"Kikyou, why don't you just let it be? Just go on and move on with your life." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm getting sick of this argument." He bowed his head a little. He was really tired of their continued bickering.

Kikyou walked over to him, resting her hands on his table. "What did I do to you Inuyasha? What did I do to you that you wanted me out of your life completely? I never asked anything from you, I never demanded your time or your money or anything!" Her tears were starting to splatter on the table.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards her. "You really didn't get it, did you?" His expression was blank. Kikyou was surprised to see him unaffected by her tears. "Yeah you're right, you never asked, you never demanded… because I always give… and you're a damn selfish bitch!" He was equally mad at her for trying to reverse the situation.

"What! If I were selfish I wouldn't sign that financial security that your mother demanded before we got married! I don't need your fucking money!"

Inuyasha stood from his seat. "Go and tell that to the banks that closed almost all your accounts!" Kikyou gasped. Inuyasha knew that she was almost bankrupt now. "You didn't expect I knew it, right?"

"I can still earn everything that I lost! My family's rich and I'm famous!" She was furious to her limit.

"Keh! You're not getting any younger Kikyou. There are a lot of new models, with prettier faces than yours, you know." He folded his arms on his chest.

"Don't you dare insult me!" She pointed a finger to his face.

"Oh I just did." He slanted her an unconcerned look.

"So is that the reason? You prefer a younger, innocent looking bitch? Like the one with Kouga today? What's her name again?" She clicked her fingers in the air. "Kagome, right?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists again. "Don't drag Kagome's name in our problem. She has nothing to do with this."

"Really? But you look so affected. Afraid that Kouga will get you this time?" She mocked with a grin.

"Shut up and get out!" He pointed his hand to the door.

"You shut up! I know you're interested with that bitch! You asshole!" Few lines were showing in her temple.

"So what if I'm interested with her? Got the problem with that?" Inuyasha tried to play with her.

"You're disgusting! She's a poor copy cut, she doesn't have a fashion sense and she's nothing compare with me!" A fang of jealousy is a dangerous thing.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. "She's just simple, she's a kind hearted woman, she doesn't speak ill of other people and yes you're right, you can't compare with her because she's different!" Inuyasha knew he get her this time. "Way too different from you because she is not conceited nor a self-absorbed bitch like you!"

Kikyou's hand flew to his face. A loud slapping sound echoed the whole room. "Nobody insulted me and gets away with it! Even you!" Her tear stained face was red in anger. She stomped outside shutting the door with a loud bang.

Inuyasha walked over to the closed door and locked it while holding his throbbing cheek where Kikyou's palm landed.

* * *

Outside, Miroku was stunned to see the rage from Kikyou's eyes when she stormed out of Inuyasha's office. He had been knocking the door continuously, wondering what's going inside since he forgot that Kikyou sneaked behind his back when he was too occupied with Kagura's enigma.

Kagura followed her friend outside. She winked at Miroku before leaving.

'I've never seen Kikyou that mad… What did Inuyasha do this time?' He ran his thoughts while trying to open Inuyasha's door but it was locked.

Inside, Inuyasha sat back behind his desk. He massaged his temple continuously. 'I hope I get rid of her this time… I hope it will work.'

* * *

Outside along the hallway, Kikyou was looking for that familiar face that she desperately wanted to see. She felt the anger rising inside her and she wanted to let it out or she was going to explode.

"Kikyou, who's your looking for? They've been staring at us, look?" She scanned the area when Kagome followed by Sango and Aya walked over them. They were chatting happily when Kikyou turned around and faced Kagome. She glared at her from head to foot, sizing if what Inuyasha said was true.

Kagome was stunned and so were Sango and Aya behind her when Kikyou pointed a finger on her. "You! I'll only tell this once and you better not forget it! Get the hell away from my man!"

They caught everyone's attention. All the employees stopped working and waited as if there will be a big catfight. Sango tried to fight back Kikyou's words when Kagome stopped her.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Didn't I already clear things with you?" Kagome was nervous but she managed to talk. There's no way she will let that woman degrade her.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes more that showed how jealous she was with the girl in front of her, wondering what Inuyasha saw in her. "Don't hide your interest with him, because it shows. I know your kind… lower kind, leech, sucker…" She raised an eyebrow accusingly, lips curving into a smirk.

Everybody gasped when they heard what she said. Kagome clenched her fists to her sides. 'That's it! I had enough of this bitch!' She mentally cursed. "Really? Then why does he desperately want to get rid of you?" She tried to sound bitchier.

That was the exact scene when Miroku went outside to see all the employees watching in anticipation but Kagura spotted him and she flirted once again. He forgot the scene for the moment when Kagura held his arm. Sango didn't notice what Miroku was doing with Kikyou's friend because her attention was too focused with the two women in front of her.

"You filthy little bitch!" Kikyou tried to slap Kagome but she was fast enough to hold her wrist and pushed her a little. She staggered to her feet.

The whole place had gone quietly. That was the scene Inuyasha heard and saw and he just stood and stared. 'What is happening here?' He got out of his office looking for Miroku and it was the event he witnessed.

"Try that again and I'll make sure you'll borrow a face from the dog!" She spat back. "Don't you ever insult or accuse me because you don't know me! And one more thing, why don't you just put a leash on your man so he wouldn't go off jumping with other bitch's lap…" She saw Inuyasha staring at her while his mouth was slightly open. She spun around and went back to her office.

Kikyou was seething in anger. "Kagura let's go! I'm sick of this low life creatures!" She stomped outside.

"Bye Miroku! Call me!" She waived to him and followed her friend.

"Sure Kagu…" A two inches thick phone directory landed on his head. "Awww!"

"Why you lecher!" Sango was towering over him as he whimpered when she smacked him on the head.

"Ehe he he, Sango! I didn't notice you're there!" He blocked his head with his hands when he spotted Inuyasha with a blank look on his face while standing in the middle of the hallway. The employees went back to their job after witnessing a very unforgettable scene. Sango followed Miroku's gaze.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked him while putting back the phone directory in a shelf.

"I think he hit his head." Sango face faulted while Miroku had a dumbfounded look.

* * *

A week later, Inuyasha wasn't around the office, he's too busy with the court's hearing. He and his lawyer had been preparing with the Judge's decision and he didn't have time to even talk to Kagome about her encounter with Kikyou. It had been busy in the Agency since they have so many clients coming because of Miroku's excellent 'Public Relations'.

On the day of the verdict, Miroku and Inuyasha's mother were with him in the court while Kikyou's friend Kagura and their manager were the only ones with her too.

Every one rose from their seats when the Judge entered the courtroom. Judge Myouga signaled the two lawyers of both parties to come closer to him. Inuyasha's lawyer and Kikyou's lawyer talked for a couple of minutes with Judge Myouga and they went back to their seats.

The court's clerk started to read the final decision of the court. "Mr. Inuyasha Takagi and Ms. Kikyou Yokoshima together with your lawyers, please rise from your seats. Civil Case no. 416078, Inuyasha Takagi vs. Kikyou Yokoshima, file charges: Divorce with Annulment. With all the evidences and cross-examinations, this court and honorable Judge Myouga found that the both parties have irreconcilable differences thus granting the charge filed by Mr. Inuyasha Takagi. This court is now declaring that the marriage of Takagi to Yokoshima is null and void. There are no conjugal properties involved since both parties signed a legal financial security before the marriage." The clerk's court finished the one page decision.

A buzzing sound started to build inside the courtroom. Atty. Hirigazawa shook Inuyasha's hand and his mother hugged him.

"Thanks Atty. Hirigizawa."

"It's my job and you deserve to win this case Mr. Takagi."

"Thank God! This is all over." His mother said while shaking her head.

"I don't think so." Miroku interrupted while looking at Kikyou's direction. She was hysterical about the final decision. Her manager and lawyer were holding her.

"No! That's not fair! I cannot lose! That's just impossible! My father wouldn't allow this!" She pointed a finger to the judge. "I swear you would lose your position in this court if you don't change the decision!"

"Don't threaten me Ms. Yokoshima. If you don't silence yourself I'm going to charge you with contempt of court!" Judge Myouga rose from his seat and left the courtroom.

"Kikyou stop whining, will you?" Kagura saw Miroku and winked at him. Miroku let out a perverted grin, glad that Sango wasn't around.

Kikyou walked over to Inuyasha and his mother. "Congratulations! You already got rid of me! Happy now?" Inuyasha's mother raised an eyebrow.

"Very much!" Inuyasha smirked with her loser face.

"Enjoy it while it last because I'll never stop until I get my revenge." She stalked off, her companions trailing behind her.

"She's very conceited, isn't she? Inuyasha you should still be careful with her, you knew her more than anybody else. You knew what she could do." His mother had a warning look.

"I know…"

* * *

**Weekend.**

Inuyasha still haven't got the chance to talk with Kagome ever since the day Kikyou made a scene in his office. He wanted to talk to her and find out if she's mad at him because of what happened but the whole week had been too busy for him and for her as well.

It was another sunny Saturday; he was fixing something in his red Ferrari's engine when his mother walked behind him.

"Dear have you read the papers today?" She held a folded newspaper in her hands while looking down at him.

Inuyasha was holding a wrench in his hands that was covered with grease. He looked up to his mother and raised a brow. "Nope. I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to but you better read today's issue because it's about you." She threw the paper on the floor making Inuyasha to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Mom?" Inuyasha took the newspaper on the floor and started to read it. His expression changed into a furious one. He crumpled the paper in his hand. "Damned fucking bitch! She's really trying my patience! Accusing of me such things!" He felt his mother touched his shoulder to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, calm down, you can't solve anything with such anger." She smiled softly to her son.

"But what she's doing is too much. I just can't allow it; she's accusing me of having an affair with other woman with in our marriage. She's been doing those press releases to clean her name and make me look like I was the one with all the faults."

"Don't worry son, those were just rumors, it would died down eventually. People will forget about it and you'll have a normal, peaceful life again." She assured his son.

"But our family'sname is on the line here… Dad would neverlike it, he'll be mad as a dog...for sure and he'll blame me for it, he always do that." He sighed and stared at his mother.

"I'll talk to him and explain everything. He's your father, he'll understand you."

"I hope Kikyou stop this mess…" He threw the newspaper in the garbage can nearby.

Miroku called him on the phone breaking the news that he read in the paper about him and even watched Kikyou's interview in a talk show while she's crying and taking sympathy from the viewers.

* * *

Inuyasha just pulled his car in their building's parking lot when he saw a swarm of press people waiting outside. He spotted Miroku and two of their guards trying to shove away the reporters. He walked over behind the crowd when Miroku noticed him coming. He made a sign with his eyes that he better backed off but one reporter already saw him.

"Mr. Takagi can we have an interview with you!" That reporter ran towards him. Inuyasha was caught off guard when all the reporters stormed him with different questions.

Flashes of cameras can be seen and heard. Video cameras from different TV stations focused in his direction. "Mr. Takagi how do you feel about the judge's decision on your case?" "Is it true that the decision has been one sided?" "Your former wife stated that you have an affair with other woman when you're still together, is that accusation true?"

Miroku helped his friend from the press that's harassing him. The other two guards pushed all the stubborn reporters away from him. Inuyasha was beginning to lose his patience with the annoying press people.

His expression was clouded, hearing those questions made him sick inside. Out of intense emotion he faced the crowd of press people. One reported dared to provoke him with an irritating question. "Mr. Takagi, you're not answering our questions, does that mean that your wife's accusations were true?"

Inuyasha grabbed the microphone from one of the reporters and stated calmly but menacingly. "Go to hell!" His voice was cold and it shut all the reporters. He turned around and entered the building. The press started to ran for him again but they were blocked from entering. They stayed and waited outside but left when they can't come inside because the tight security.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his office and was surprised to find that his favorite detective was waiting for him.

"Detective Totousai, why didn't you tell that you're paying me a visit today?" He sat on his swivel chair setting down a couple of folders on top of his table.

"I did tell your Secretary, maybe she forgot to tell you?" He took a seat in front of his table.

"I see, will you remind me to fire her before you go?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Totousai shook his head.

"Poor girl, I shouldn't have told you, now she's going to lose her job." The old detective knew how strict Sesshoumaru is. That's another character he inherited from his father.

"You know I hate inefficient employees." He fixed the tie of his suit and eyed the detective seriously.

"I heard your brother won the case over his wife, I mean former wife." Sesshoumaru only nodded. He didn't have any violent reaction when he found out about the court's decision but his wife was extremely happy, it even annoyed him. Women are strange. "What a good timing." Totousai pulled a short brown envelope from his coat and handed it to him.

"So this is it?" Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a satisfied grin…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW, I WAS QUITE FAST IN UPDATING HUH, LUCKY ME TO HAVE EXTRA FREE TIME, ANYWAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED, EVEN THOSE WHO JUST READ. IF ANY OF YOU WANTS TO READ SOME OF MY ORIGINAL POEMS YOU CAN READ IT IN FICTIONPRESS, SAME PEN NAME AND ALL. HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA, MERCI, GRATZIE, THANK YOU, SALAMAT!**

**P.S. Inuyasha Manga Update: Naraku has been eaten by Mouyoumarou, at first I thought he was dead, Kouga and Inu are fighting him, Inu usinghis Koungousoha, Kouga hisGoraishito break down Mouryoumarou's armour, Kouga's almost absorbed by him but saved by Inu and Kag's arrow, then Naraku came back, he's still alive (Damn!) trying to eat back Mouryoumarouinstead, but the baby tried to escape, the one that has Onigumo's heart, then Naraku tries absorbing Kouga again, because of the shard in his legs and he cannot move, he thought he was going to die...Inu screams "Oi Kouga don't go comatose on me", Naraku uses miasma, then came Kagome with her arrows purifying the miasma, Kouga saw her and whisper's "Kagome..." Whew i think the manga is actually rapping up, sad but true and we have to accept that it'll end somehow...it's all action, so fun to read!**


	19. A Brother's Confession

**ONCE AND AGAIN**

**By Jodie-chan**

**Chapter 18** A Brother's Confession

* * *

**Continuation…**

Sesshoumaru pulled the contents of the envelope. A two pages result of a DNA test was inside including the signature of the examiner for validity purposes. He read the result quietly, he didn't understand most of the medical terms but the important thing was the fact it was stated there that Inuyasha and Kagome's son's DNA matched. There was no more doubt about his brother's paternity towards the son of Kagome Higurashi, the girl he hired five years ago.

Sesshoumaru placed the result back to the envelope. "Can you explain further how did they match Inuyasha's DNA and the kid's DNA?" He stretched from the chair to a comfortable position.

"Since your brother had been the blood donor to Higurashi's son, they tested both their hemoglobin, chromosome and H2C4O2(No2)3 count types. After conducting those experiments they matched its chromosomal identities between the two, which resulted to their DNA matching, thus making Inuyasha as the biological father of Higurashi's son."

"Excellent Detective Totousai." He was nodding in satisfaction as of the success of the investigation. "I know I could always count on you."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll give him another surprise gift but this time he will thank me for sure."

Totousai stood and started to leave. He shook Sesshoumaru's hand. "So Mr. Takagi, if you need me, just give me a call. Good luck and I hope Inuyasha would be grateful enough for what you did for him." He put back his hat and left the room.

'Should I call my stupid brother? Or should I make him wait? Hmmm…lets see.' He marveled with his thoughts while making a decision to tell Inuyasha about his findings or let him find it out by himself.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked Kagome's office's door and entered quietly but she wasn't around. Sango was the only person inside carrying a bunch of folders from Kagome's table. 

"Sango where's Kagome?"

Sango spun around and faced her boss when she noticed the curious look on his face. "Maybe Miroku forgot to tell you. Inuyasha, Kagome's absent today, she passed out yesterday during the location shooting of one our commercials. She's been there the whole day, and it was really hot. She had a heat stroke and some of our crew brought her home. She needs to rest."

"But yesterday was Sunday, why was she still working on a weekend?" He felt a deep concern for her.

"We had a little technical problem last week and there were parts in the commercial that needed to be re-shoot but unfortunately the model was only available on Sunday, so the shooting was rescheduled yesterday. Don't worry everything was already fixed."

"Those were the times when I was too busy with the court hearings, right?" He glanced at Sango with guilty look. "I've been too careless with my employees, now Kagome is sick." He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"It's not your fault besides, I think you already got through with the case. Congratulations about the decision but I've read the papers, those issues were really nasty. I'm sorry…" Sango sympathized with him.

"Yeah, thanks. Those press people are really getting into my nerves. Sango is it ok if I visit Kagome today?"

"Yes of course! That would certainly make her feel better."

"But, isn't she mad at me because of what happened when Kikyou was here?" He had a doubtful feeling.

"I don't think so, she never looked like she's been mad at you because of that. It's your ex-wife's fault and not yours." Sango gave a reassuring smile.

"Then I have to go now. Bye Sango, thanks!" He left a grinning Sango.

'I hope they can get along just fine, they look good together anyway.'

* * *

Inuyasha was driving his car to visit Kagome in their shrine home when his cell phone rang. He pulled over the side of a road and answered the call. 

**Phone Conversation:**

"Hello Sess! Why did you call?

"I want to talk to you about a very important matter Inuyasha." His voice had the usual cold, unfeeling tone.

"Like what?" Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"You have to come here in my office, so we can talk about it."

"Why can't you tell it right now? I don't have much time, I'm busy and…" Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"This matter is more important than anything Inuyasha, you'll know why when you get here."

"Keh! It's probably just one of your tricky surprises. Thank you but I don't have time to waste today."

"Damn it Inuyasha! It's about you and Kagome!" His brother was trying his patience.

"What? About Kagome, but why?" He sounded skeptical.

"Meet me and I'll tell you."

"But I really don't have time today. I'll call you tomorrow then we can discuss that thing, whatever that is. I have to hang up now. Bye." He clicked his phone off.

**End phone conversation**.

'What is he trying to pull now?' Inuyasha drove fast to the Sunset Shrine's direction. He was glad that the press people were no longer outside their building when he went to the parking lot. He reached the shrine and was about to climb the stairs when he spotted Souta going down the stairs. He called out his name and the kid ran and smiled at his direction.

"Inuyasha-san! I've watched in the news that you won your case. Congratulations!" He said in between breaths.

"Thanks. Are you ok now?" Inuyasha remembered the last time he saw Souta and the way he reacted when he asked him a very personal question about his sister.

"Me? I'm not sick, it's onee-chan." He didn't get what he meant.

"I know, but what I mean is… about the last time we talked here… on these steps." Inuyasha trailed his gaze through the stairs.

"Yeah, I remember, it's ok… don't worry about it." He waived his hand in the air.

"You sure?"

"Hmn." Souta nodded. "By the way, what are you doing here? Are you going to visit my sister? Right timing because she's really sick today."

"Yeah, Sango told me."

"The only problem is, Mom couldn't leave her and I have to pick up Inari-chan in school today."

"What's the problem with that?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

A light bulb popped in Souta's brain. 'Ahah! I can ask Inuyasha-san a favor this time.' "You know Inuyasha-san, I met a cute girl last week and she agreed to see a movie with me today but since my sister is sick and Mom can't pick up my nephew, I'm the only one who can do it. And I have a date with this cute girl today, I'll meet her in 30 minutes, and I really like this girl" He glanced at his wristwatch.

"Why don't you just go straight to the point?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Can you pick up Inari for me? Please Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha sighed. "OK."

Souta ran away from him like a wind. "Thanks Inuyasha-san! He's at Shikon Day Care Center, 1B, just explain it to my sister OK! Bye!"

"Where did he learn to run that fast?" He shook his head and get back to his car to pick up Kagome's son.

* * *

He was relieved that the school wasn't hard to find. He pulled over the parking lot of the school. 

Inari was waiting for his Uncle Souta to pick him up when two older kids tried to bully him.

"Hey Soren! Look what I found here, the kid with the weird name!" The chubby boy laughed at Inari's name.

"Yeah!" The other kid joined in laughing at him. Inari kept quiet because his mother told him not to pick a fight with other kids.

He ignored the two bullies. "Hey you! Why are you ignoring us?" The skinny one pushed Inari a little harder and he landed on his knees. He bruised his knees but he didn't cry. He was clenching his fists.

"Oh look! He's not going to cry this time! Maybe his Mama said, "Don't cry baby!" The chubby kid teased him in a singsong voice.

Inari stood and pushed the chubby kid. "Don't make fun of my Mama!"

"You want to fight us now huh?" The skinny one poked him continuously.

"I don't want to fight you because my Mama said not to fight…" The chubby one shouted and teased him again.

"My Mama said, my Mama said! You always say that! Don't you have a Daddy?"

"I think he doesn't have one because if he has a Daddy, he wouldn't be a Mama's boy!" They both laughed at his face.

"I have a Daddy! I'll show you!" He shouted while crossing his arms over his chest when he spotted Inuyasha coming. His eyes twinkled with happiness when Inuyasha walked behind the two kids.

"Who said I don't have a Daddy?"

"If you have, then why isn't he coming here in school huh weird boy?"

"Really? Look behind you." He smirked proudly.

The two mean kids looked behind their shoulders and saw a tall man with long silver hair smirking arrogantly with folded arms across his chest.

The mean kids scampered to get away from them. They're afraid of the man with the long hair.

Inari squealed happily upon seeing Inuyasha; he jumped and hugged him in the middle. "Daddy! You came, it's like magic! I wished that you'll come and save me from those bad kids and it came true!"

"Daddy?" Inuyasha forgot the promise they made to each other.

Inari had a saddened look. "It's just the two of us right? I can call you Daddy?"

He remembered eventually and felt guilty for forgetting when he saw the sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah! I remember, I'm sorry, your Daddy's getting old." He laughed a little and the kid giggled.

"Daddy where's my Uncle Souta?" He meekly asked while Inuyasha held his hand when they walked over the parking.

"Your Uncle Souta has a date so he asked me to pick you up and your Mama is sick so your grandma has to take care of her."

"I'm sad because Mama is sick today." He pouted and sniffed. Inuyasha ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry we'll get something for Mama so she'll get well soon."

"Really Daddy?" The kid had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course! So where do you wanna go?"

"I want ice cream and ramen too!" He shouted happily while hopping on his car.

Inuyasha enjoyed the time he spent with Inari that he forgot the passing of time. They strolled down the mall and he bought him few toys that he liked. He also both a basket of fruits and a bunch of flowers for Kagome, hoping that she's not mad at him. They haven't got the chance to talk for almost two weeks and he felt like he missed the sound of her voice.

He was carrying the sleeping kid on his back while his other hand was holding the basket of fruits, the bunch of flowers and a bag of toys.

He knocked on the door and Kagome's mother opened it while smiling widely taking the basket, the flowers and the toys in his other hand. "Come in Inuyasha. You must be really tired. That kid is so heavy."

"Yes Ma'am he's growing really fast. By the way where's Kagome?"

Kagome emerged from the kitchen, she was wearing a big shirt and a trousers; a blanket draped over her shoulders. She had little circles under her blue-gray eyes.

"Inuyasha. Is he sleeping?" Inuyasha nodded. "Did he eat already?"

"Yeah, I think he ate more today, than usual." Kagome smiled softly; Inuyasha saw it and was relieved to find that she's not mad at him.

"Can you take him up stairs. I think he wouldn't wake up anymore tonight."

Inuyasha followed Kagome upstairs still carrying her son. He set him down on the bed while Kagome tucked the blankets around him.

He sat on the chair against the wall while Kagome sat beside her son in the bed. "How do you feel?" Inuyasha stared at her pale but still pretty face.

"I'm feeling better now, it's just a heat stroke, maybe I can go to work tomorrow." She smiled softly while running her fingers on her son's hair.

"Kagome, I … I want to apologize for what happened before… between you and Kikyou…" Kagome glanced back at his face.

"You don't have to besides I should be the one apologizing… I said not so nice words to her… maybe that's what made her mad.

"No you didn't… it was me, before she confronted you, we already fought in my office." He laughed a little. "She even slapped me, unlike you, I wasn't fast enough to stop her. It landed directly on my face."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"What you did was right, she's overdoing everything, and treating people like dirt, I'm glad the case was over."

"Hmm, Miroku told us but I read in the newspaper that…" She didn't finish her sentence when Inuyasha's face shadowed.

"She's not going to stop unless she gets even with me. She's always like that, even before. I'm glad that part of my life was already over, I just hope she would stop messing with my life so I can… move on." He said the last part while looking directly at Kagome's eyes.

She felt her heart beat faster than usual. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach like it was tickling her tummy. 'Why did he look at me like that? What did he mean?' She snapped out of her reverie when he asked her.

"Kagome, where's Souta?" Her face saddened when she remembered her brother. They had a fight just a while ago because she thought something bad happened to her son and it was Souta's fault.

"We had a fight… I was furious when he came home without my son and I thought it was his fault, not even listening to his explanation first. I hurt him Inuyasha… Can you talk to him? He doesn't want to talk to me and I don't want the night to be over without settling things with him." She pleaded hopefully.

"Yeah sure but where is he?"

"He must be in the well house, when we were kids he would always hide there whenever his mad or hurt or if we had a fight. He will listen to you; sometimes I know he needs another guy to talk to. Please?"

"I'll go talk to him now." Inuyasha stood and started to leave when Kagome spoke gently.

"Inuyasha thank you…" He nodded. "I'll just call you when it's dinner time. You'll stay at dinner, right?" She hoped.

"I couldn't say no to a hearty dinner and before I forgot we bought something for you, the fruits and the… flowers." She laughed a little and nodded. Inuyasha went outside.

* * *

Souta was sitting on the lip of the old well when he heard someone calling his name. He opened the door of the well house and saw Inuyasha standing outside. 

"Inuyasha-san? Is Inari-chan ok?" He noticed the sad expression on his face.

"He's fine and already sleeping." He tried to sound cheerful to lift the boy's mood.

"Onee-chan was worried about him…" He sat back to the lip of the old well. Inuyasha followed him and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha sat beside him and scanned the old well house. It was dark inside and the only things that lighted the place were the two small old lamps against the wall. It felt creepy inside that well house; it gave Inuyasha some goose bumps.

"I just think things out." He looked at the ground beneath him.

"Kagome told me what happened, she wants to say sorry to you but you don't want to talk to her."

"It's not like that… I understand her… I wasn't mad at her… I just feel like I'm not helping her at all…" He kept his head down.

"Why do you say that? I think your sister is very proud of you. She can always count on you." Inuyasha set his hands in his lap. "You know what, you're both lucky because you're very close to each other. The truth is, sometimes I envy you. Me and my half-brother has never been that close."

Souta looked up to his face. "Why?"

"We have so many differences and we don't get along with each other very well." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back to Souta.

"My sister is very important to me, I want to help and be with her whenever she have problems but sometimes I feel so useless… like what happened today…"

"She just misunderstood it… she didn't mean what she said… you knew your sister better than anyone else."

"I know but that's not what I mean… no matter what we do, I could sense her sadness…" Souta nudged his arm and he looked him straight in the eye. "Inuyasha-san, what do you think about my sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you describe her?"

"I think she's a nice person, a good mother, daughter, friend, sister… almost everything… she has a great heart…"

"I'm glad you think of her that way because she really is… I owe her my life and I could never repay her no matter what I do. What she did for me is one thing I can never forget even if I die…"

Inuyasha was confused. He felt the deep emotion behind his words. "Souta what do you mean?"

He sighed deeply and looked directly into his eyes. "Inuyasha-san, I want to tell you something about a great secret. But you have to promise me with your life that no matter what happened this would only be between the two of us. I never tell this to anybody, you're the only person I will trust with this secret. Please promise me Inuyasha-san."

Inuyasha nodded quietly and shook his hand. "I promise with my life."

"Thank you, I just want to let this out of my chest because it's been here for a long time, I feel like I really need to tell it to somebody else… it's about my sister, I want to help her… make her happy… but I don't know how."

'About Kagome… Why am I so nervous? What about her? I knew it, something is really not right ever since I met her but what is it' He snapped out of his thoughts when Souta spoke again.

"We didn't really know who was Inari's father."

"What? But how…?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"When I was a kid, I was hospitalized for two years because of a chronic renal failure, I've been on dialysis but after two years the doctor warned that if I don't undergo a kidney transplant I'm going to die, they found a matched donor for me but the problem was financial. We didn't have that amount before but onee-chan found a way to gather that money so I had the operation. That time I didn't know where she got it I just found out when I was already home. I heard my Mom and my sister talking but I never asked even once, I pretended that I believed everything they said." He sniffed and a tear made way from the corner of his eye.

"Souta?"

"My sister… she… she sold herself so she could save my life…she got pregnant after a month but the saddest part… she didn't know who the father was…" He cried and put his hands on his face.

Inuyasha gasped, his mouth ajar when he heard Souta's confession.

"She suffered a great deal because she was still going to school then… people from her school scrutinized her and humiliated her… they called her names, they accused her… every time she went home from school crying, my heart was breaking… but she didn't give up, she continued her studies, she worked in the morning and studied at night, she helped Mom in everything, she takes care of Inari, she loves him despite of what happened… I know she's trying to move on but I can still see the pain in her eyes every time she put my nephew to sleep, I'll sneak into her room to watch and hear her sing but every time she finished the song… she always cry. She is strong I know… but she can be weak too sometimes… I just want to lessen the burden in her heart." His tears stopped but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Inuyasha was speechless; he couldn't believe that Kagome had gone through so much pain and misery. His heart was aching and he still didn't understand why. 'She did that? Sacrificed herself for her brother?' "Souta, how did that happen? I mean how come she didn't know her son's real father?" He was still confused.

"I really didn't know the entire story but what I can remember was she never saw his face and it was a long time ago, Inari's five years old, so it was five years ago, onee-chan was just seventeen then when it happened."

"Never saw his face? Is that possible? Do you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, I'm already fifteen and I know those things. I remembered, I think I heard my sister told Mom about a party, and the place was dark too." Souta shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha snapped when he heard the word party. Something triggered in his memory. 'Party? Five years ago? Dark place? Am I really thinking what I'm thinking? Hell no! But why does it sound so coincidental?'

_**FLASBACK** _

_Inuyasha remembered asking the mysterious girl why did she do such thing._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rough, I have a personal reason… I just can't tell… I'm sorry I hope you understand."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'That voice, her voice… its Kagome! It's her, the girl Sesshoumaru hired… Damn! Sesshoumaru knew! He knew that's why he's acting really weird around Kagome! He's going to tell me something today and it's about Kagome! Shit! Why that bastard didn't tell me?'

"Inuyasha-san?" He snapped out again off his thoughts.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wasn't blinking at all.

"Inuyasha-san, promise me again that my secret is safe with you, my Mom and sister, they didn't know that I already knew about it, I've been pretending for a long time because I love my sister so much and I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry Souta, your secret is safe with me…" Inuyasha felt the guilt that was always been there inside his heart. 'I'm sorry Souta it was all because of me… forgive me…' He mentally and emotionally felt the pain, guilt and shame, like a lion that devoured an innocent deer and he was the lion…

Inuyasha touched his shoulder; he was shaking slightly. All the revelations he heard were too much to bear. They were both silent for a moment when a loud sliding sound of wood was heard.

The door of the old well house was slammed wide open.

"Onee-chan!"

"Kagome!"

They both had a horrified look on their faces…

* * *

to be continued... 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hello mina-san, first I want to apologise for the great delay, I had really tough times and never get to update, but I'm not giving up on this story, I am taking responsibility and even if takes me 10 years to finish this I'll still finish this story, however it'll be on hiatus for 4 months from this day because right now I'm busy training for a new job and its not easy. I have to focus my attention to my new career or I won't be able to write again. Sad but true but at least it'll make you more eager neh? Again I do apologise for the delay and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year. God bless us all.

Love,

Jodie


End file.
